Harry Potter and the Four Horsemen
by immortaljedi
Summary: SLASH Long awaited sequel to Harry Potter and The Oldest Immortal. It's Harry's 6th year and the war is on. New Teachers, New Classes and Romance. MS, HD, PO, RHr, RS and more !NEW!
1. In Which The Gang Gathers

Harry Potter and the Four Horsemen  
  
By Immortaljedi  
  
"Severus.you're overreacting."  
  
"I most certainly am not."  
  
"Yes you are.now let go of the couch."  
  
"No. I'm not going back. You can't make me."  
  
"Yes I can. Now stop that. You're making MacLeod nervous. Now. Let. Go."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Methos sighed. "I really hate to do this, but." He pulled out his wand. "Stupefy!" Severus immediately fell to the ground, a surprised look on his face. (1) "it's because I'm older than you. Now. I'm going to bring you back. You will behave. Am I understood? Good. Enervate."  
  
Severus shook his head as he stood.  
  
"I hate it when you do that." He looked over at MacLeod. "Have I scared you?" Mac blinked.  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Good." He turned back to Methos. "Ready?" Methos nodded.  
  
"Yes." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Nice performance."  
  
"Oh, thank you."  
  
Methos turned back to Duncan. "So are you ready for your first magical trip?" Mac nodded, but raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What makes you think this is my first magical trip?"  
  
"Drugs don't count." Severus raised an eyebrow. "Swinging sixties." He nodded in understanding. Methos walked over to the fireplace and picked up the jar of floo powder. He threw some into the fire.  
  
"See you on the other side." He said before calling out "Hogwarts Dungeons and disappearing into the flames.  
  
***  
  
Duncan's eyes were as wide as saucers when the trio finally reached Dumbledore's office. The little run-in with Peeves had left him a little off balance. A Poltergeist? Not just any Poltergeist, but one that was afraid of Methos. Duncan decided ha was better off not knowing. Methos spoke the password once they reached the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Juju Bees." The gargoyle slipped aside and they entered the office. Dumbledore and Minerva were already there, she with a drink in her hand. Methos smirked.  
  
"My dear Minerva.one might almost think you drink more than I do."  
  
"Not possible," Severus murmured behind him as Minerva simply toasted him with her glass.  
  
"Hello Albus," Methos continued as if not interrupted and Severus followed suit. Albus smiled at them.  
  
"Hello Methos, Severus. And Mr. MacLeod, I presume. Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
"Aye, thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you." Methos's smirk grew a fraction. He might not realize it, but MacLeod had his brogue back, if only slightly. Must be from being back in Scotland. Minerva had heard it and smiled at him, and shot a look at Methos. Severus picked up introductions.  
  
"Minerva, this is Duncan MacLeod. Mac, this is the deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She smiled at him and said something in Gaelic. HE grinned and responded in kind. The two of them kept up the conversation as Dumbledore turned to the Slytherin pair.  
  
"So how way your summer?" Severus grinned and Methos buffed his fingernails.  
  
"It was productive.pleasurable."  
  
"Tiring."  
  
"For you, maybe, youngling. Age definitely has its benefits." Albus' eyes were twinkling.  
  
"It's good to have you back. Summers with the ministry are father dull."  
  
"You spent the summer with the Ministry? I'm so sorry." The twinkle increased.  
  
"No. I spent the summer in Antigua on the beech conversing with the ministry. Better scenery, but the conversation is somewhat lacking."  
  
"Yes.politics normally are." The gargoyle moved again, only this time Remus and Sirius entered. Sirius was, as always, grinning. "Well, if it isn't Hogwarts' newest Newlyweds! How are you boys?"  
  
"Sated for the moment."  
  
"Sirius!" Remus scolded, but smiled non-the-less. Sirius just grinned at him, totally unrepentant. Methos laughed as Severus hid a smile and a chuckle with a cough. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more.  
  
"I certainly hoped you two enjoyed your honeymoon." Remus blushed slightly, but grinned.  
  
"Yes.it was quite enjoyable."  
  
"Wonderful! Have a seat then, all of you. We have a lot to discuss.  
  
"First, I would like to introduce to you our newest teacher, Professor Duncan MacLeod. He'll be teaching physical defense. Mac, this is Professor Remus Lupin, who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, and his partner, Sirius Black." Mac greeted them politely and Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Black's situation is, however, an unfortunately one. 15 years ago he was wrongly accused of a terrible crime. The details he can tell you later, at his leisure. The important thing is, although he is innocent, he is in danger from the Ministry, and his presence here must not be discovered." MacLeod nodded. He understood. He had help Amanda out of enough jams. Dumbledore continued. "On a similar note, if you happen to see a big black shaggy dog do not be afraid or attack. That is Sirius."  
  
"You'll know it's me," Sirius put in. "I'm almost always with Remus." Remus nodded.  
  
"I'm his keeper in both human and dog forms." Sirius nodded, then glared at Remus.  
  
"Hey!" Remus suppressed a smile. Methos laughed out loud and turned to Mac, who had an odd expression on his face.  
  
"Relax, Mac. They're bloody white hats, just like you. Loyal, true, chivalrous, honest, and all that crap." Mac raised his eyebrows. "They are Gryffindors, after all."  
  
"What?" Methos' eye widened in mock surprise.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to tell you about the houses?" Mac nodded slowly, as if talking to an idiot. "Well, the students here are sorted into one of four houses or dormitories. There's Gryffindor, the noble lions, Ravenclaw, the knowledgeable ravens, Hufflepuff, the loyal badgers, and Slytherin, the cunning snakes. The students are sorted by the sorting hat," Methos pointed to the beat up hat on the wall, "according to their talents and personality." Mac nodded.  
  
"Ok, so what are you?"  
  
"Slytherin, of course. Hand picked by Slazaar himself."  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"When the school was founded," Methos said a tad smugly. Severus rolled his eyes. He'd heard this story before.  
  
"When was this."  
  
"Couple hundred years ago. About the time you were born."  
  
"Oh? What makes you so sure you're still a Slytherin? People change in that much time."  
  
"You haven't."  
  
"That's not true." Methos rolled his eyes. "It's not! I have changed and you may have as well." Methos looked at Severus, who looked back at him, then back at MacLeod and laughed.  
  
"I cannot believe you just told me that. You called me conniving, manipulative, cunning and everything in between, including a Snake-in-the- grass, just the other day! How can I be anything other than a Slytherin?"  
  
"Would you like to be sure?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing to the hat sitting silently on it's stool in a corner. Methos raised an eyebrow, then nodded.  
  
"Why not. It's been ages since I put that thing on. Mac should go first, though." Dumbledore agreed his eyes twinkling. Minerva stood, as was her job, and placed the hat on MacLeod's head. He gave a startled, "OH!" before the hat shouted,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Methos smirked.  
  
"Told you." He said as Minerva placed the hat on his head.  
  
You again? What has it been, how many years?  
  
'To many to count. So tell me again, where do I belong?'  
  
You know the answer to that, Methos.  
  
'I know. Tell them.'  
  
Ah. Well, you're loyal to those you consider true friends, but there really aren't many you trust that much. You are brave, but not fool-hearty and, keeping true to being a survivor, you'd put your survival over bravery any day. You have the thirst for knowledge to be in Ravenclaw, but it's surpassed by your cunning nature, as most of the knowledge you seek you put to manipulating others. It's obvious you belong in.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"As if there was any doubt." Minerva replaced the hat on the stool. Duncan looked puzzled.  
  
"Why did it take so much longer with you?"  
  
"5000 years Mac. Takes a long time."  
  
"Oh." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at them.  
  
"As amusing as this is, it is time, now to discuss more serious matters." Sirius' eyebrows drew together in puzzlement.  
  
"Why do we need to talk about me." The members of the room expressed their disgust at the bad joke many different ways. The most physical was Remus'. He thwacked Sirius on the back of his head.  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot."  
  
"The Ministry admitted to Voldemort's return publicly over the summer. Fudge cannot deny it any longer in light of the recent attacks. We are officially at War now. In the event of a Hogsmead weekend, a teacher must supervise and the groups must be of four or more. The dementors have defected and now support Voldemort, so it is even more imperative that training, both physical and magical, be stressed. We are no longer teaching to interests, we are teaching to strengths and talents and to improve weakness because this is what will keep them alive.  
  
"I know you all understand the gravity of the situation. I don't have to stress how important it is to keep the children safe. That being said, you're free to go. Go prepare for the school year. Adam, if you would show Duncan to his rooms? I expect to see you all at dinner tonight. Percy, Oliver and Cassandra should be arriving shortly. " Dumbledore bowed and left his office through the winding staircase that most people missed. Methos turned to where Mac was talking to Remus.  
  
"Would you like to come for a drink with us?" Remus asked MacLeod. He looked at Methos. "We can show him to his rooms after." Methos shrugged.  
  
"Why are you asking me this? I'm not his keeper. MacLeod can do what he wants." MacLeod smiled at him.  
  
"We'll see you at dinner Adam." Methos nodded and watched as the trio walked out of the office. Minerva left next saying her goodbyes. He felt Severus come to stand behind him. Methos looked over his shoulder and they raised eyebrows at each other. Then they smiled having come to the same conclusion.  
  
"Most interesting."  
  
"Indeed." They exited the office and Methos spun suddenly as the gargoyle returned to it's normal position, and grabbed Severus.  
  
"Looks like we have the afternoon to ourselves."  
  
"That we do," Severus murmured as he leaned down to kiss Methos. When they pulled apart he smirked at his lover. "Race you?" Methos smirked back and took off down the hall, Severus fast on his heels, shouting after him.  
  
"Not fair! Come back here!"  
  
***  
  
"Olly.Olly.Olly, love.Oliver..OLIVER!"  
  
"What"  
  
"Put me down"  
  
"Um.no?"  
  
* sigh *  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
'1,2,3,4,5,6.'  
  
"This isn't another comment on my weight again, is it?"  
  
"."  
  
"Olly! I've gained at least twenty pounds since 7th year. I've been out of the red for a while. Please put me down." Oliver sighed and put the lanky redhead down.  
  
"I just worry about you, that's all. It's genetic." Oliver looked at Percy's face, which was as red as his hair, and had to stifle a laugh. Percy scowled and adjusted his glasses. He sighed and smiled slightly.  
  
"You're nucking futters, you know that, right?" Oliver laughed, a deep belly laugh, and snaked an arm around Percy's waist as they continued walking to the headmaster's office.  
  
"That's why you love me."  
  
"That's beside the point."  
  
"Oh look, Adam and Severus are back."  
  
"Oh? Why do you say that?"  
  
At that moment Adam burst round the corner, running flat out towards the dungeons. Severus was right on his heels.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Oliver grinned.  
  
"We're back."  
  
TBC  
  
AN: If you want a disclaimer see Harry Potter and the Oldest Immortal. Same thinds still hold.  
  
Well folks, here it is. The long awaited sequel. I hope you like it.  
  
I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	2. In which Draco Writes And Harry Is Saved

Chapter 2  
  
Harry Potter stared at the ceiling of his room. The crack that had resembled a bunny rabbit had grown and now resembled a turtle with bunny ears. His gaze shifted over to the barred window. It was just as well. He couldn't go anywhere anyway. He did wish he could keep Hedwig, though, but his Uncle wouldn't allow it. He had sent her off early in the summer to stay with Ron.  
  
He had received weekly owls from Draco, slipped through the bars. He missed his Slytherin Boyfriend deeply. After being disowned by his parents, he was staying in France with his Mother's Aunts and cousin. Yards of parchment were spent expressing love and missing yous and Harry had them all hidden away underneath the loose floorboard where no prying eyes could get to them. Along with the letters were his birthday presents. Most people had given him food. (I get the picture, I'm too skinny.) There were only a few more days until the Weasleys could come to get him and take him shopping. (They were supposed to be taking Draco as well. Huzzah!)  
  
There was a fluttering of wings and an owl, blacker than midnight, appeared at the window. Harry sat up and smiled, groping for his glasses. That was Draco's owl, Morgulith. The owl stuck his leg out and Harry stuck one of his too thin hands through the bars and grabbed the parchment. His other hand held out some food he had snatched from the Dursleys earlier. Dudley was still on his diet, so the portions were as small as ever. However, the diet must have begun to work, for instead of gaining weight, he seemed to have leveled off. However, Harry's portions were so tiny he had become quite adept at snatching this piece of toast or that pepper slice. Hidden in his enormous clothes, they were none the wiser.  
  
The owl flew away to alight in a nearby tree as Harry unfolded the parchment. Hands trembling with excitement he began to read.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
Doesn't that sound like some cheesy Muggle romance novel? The Aunt's house is littered with them. They're dreadfully boring for the most part, except a few, which are quite steamy. They make me think of you.  
  
I miss you so much! I wish the Aunts would let me come and visit, or you come visit me, or something or anything! These letters help, but it's not the same, it's not enough. Expect a big "hello" when I see you next.  
  
Harry grinned. He couldn't wait. He continued to read.  
  
.I hope those horrible muggles aren't treating you too badly. I need you alive and healthy. Maybe I could kidnap you and make sure you're well fed and rested and happy.  
  
So how does it feel to be 16?.  
  
'The same as it felt being 15 here. It stinks!' though Harry, and read on.  
  
.Personally, I know I didn't feel any different when I turned 16, (It was in January, as you know.) but everybody at the mansion began treating me differently, and I was no longer welcome at home.  
  
Draco had received a letter from home informing him that he was no longer a Malfoy, and not to return home at the end of term. Lucius had heard of Draco's involvement with Harry, Hermione and Ron, and Narcissa, being the loving mother that nobody thought she was indeed capable of, had convinced him to simply disown him, and not have him executed or forcibly turned. She knew Draco would die if anything ever happened to Harry. She knew the power of soul-mates. She was the one to get her Aunts to take him in, and they cared for him like their own.  
  
I cannot wait for August, when we go to Diagon Alley. I'll dream of you often. I love you, Harry Potter.  
  
Draco ~`~@  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he carefully folded up the letter. Reaching under his bed he pulled out a piece of parchment (his last one) and a regular muggle pen. His ink and quills were safely locked away in his trunk. He began to write.  
  
Loveliest Draco,  
  
You're right, it does sound like a cheep Romance novel, and you're anything but cheep. You're my own suave aristocrat, no matter how you deny it, and that means you'll never be cheap, but anyway,  
  
I LOVE YOU TOO!!!  
  
I miss you so much it hurts, but then again, that may be hunger pains. Dudley's still on that sodding diet and I don't get much food. I wouldn't mind you kidnapping me, but Dumbledore, not the Aunts who have final say. Voldemort is too much of a threat still.  
  
Other than the lack of food and too-many chores, life here hasn't been that bad. I still have a room and haven't been put back in the cupboard. Dudley can't catch me to hurt me and I mostly stay out of Vernon's way. I can't wait to see you again and to be at Hogwarts! Only a few more days and I don't have to deal with them for a year! Huzzah!  
  
I wish I could write more, but this is my last piece of parchment and I'm almost out of ink. I can't wait to see you again. I love you so much!  
  
Harry  
  
Harry quickly folded the parchment and sent if off with Morgulith. He watched the owl disappear into the night and stayed at the window until morning.  
  
***  
  
Harry sat atop his packed trunk, glad that the Dursleys were as eager to be rid of him as he was of them. Ron would be arriving soon and he wanted to be ready.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Harry jumped up and raced down the stairs to the door. The Dursleys were in the parlor, watching TV, and didn't move when the bell rang. Harry ripped open the door.  
  
"Ron! DRACO!"  
  
Ron smirked and stepped aside, saying a wry "Hello Harry," as Harry shot past his best friend to embrace and snog his boyfriend. Ron coughed and looked away, his ears tinged pink. A sudden thundering sounded within accompanied by a voice.  
  
"Dad! Dad! Come quick! Harry's kissing a boy!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Oh oh." Ron muttered. He frantically turned to the oblivious couple. "Harry! Harry! Draco! Stop! Please stop!" But it was too late.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Boy!" he grabbed the back of Harry's oversized shirt and pulled, tearing the two apart. He threw Harry to the ground and towered over him. "Answer me, Boy! Are you not enough of a freak? Do you have to add this perversity? Well?"  
  
Harry refused to answer, glaring up at his Uncle from the ground. Vernon snarled and pulled back his feet to kick him, when he heard from behind.  
  
"Petrificus Totallus!" Vernon froze and Bill Weasley levitated the now White-faced Vernon into the house. He looked over his shoulder. "I'll take care of the Muggles. You get Harry and his things for the car." Ron and Draco were at Harry's side in an instant.  
  
"You alright there, mate?" asked Ron while Draco pulled Harry into his lap for a hug. Harry nodded.  
  
'Yeah.That's the most violent he's been this summer. That was pretty mild, considering some of the things he's done. Just get me out of here now, please." Ron nodded.  
  
"Right, then. Draco, you get Harry to the car, I'll get his trunk. Same room?" Harry nodded. "Right." And Ron was off. Draco helped Harry up and to the Weasley's new car, a purple minibus. Harry shook his head. Wizards really didn't muggle-ize well for the most part. A few moments later Ron and Bill left 4 Privet Drive, carrying Harry's trunk between them. They locked it in the boot and drove away.  
  
It would be the last time that any of them saw number 4 Privet Drive or the Dursleys.  
  
TBC 


	3. In Which We Visit Diagon Alley

Chapter 3  
  
The three 6th years, Harry, Ron, and Draco, all shared Ron's room at the Burrow. Harry had flopped face-down on the bed and wouldn't move. Ron sat next to him, leaning against the orange-postered wall. Draco raised an eyebrow at the vibrant color of the room, then sat on Harry's other side, rubbing his back. Ron closed his eyes.  
  
"Mum and Ginny will be home soon. They went to the parlor. Bill's visiting for a bit, so he'll be back to stay any time now. He's taking the twins' old room. They live above their shop now. When Charlie arrives, he'll be staying in Percy's old room. Ginny has what used to be their room. Dad'll be arriving around dinner, I hope."  
  
Draco nodded and Harry mumbled something. Arthur Weasley was very busy at the ministry with Voldemort now back in power. At the moment, however, he was dealing with how Bill should be treated for his treatment of the Dursleys. His heart wanted to congratulate him, shake his hand and give him a slap on the back. His bosses, on the other hand, did not.  
  
"Who's taking us to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, his voice muffled by the comforter.  
  
"Bill's taking us when Ginny comes home. Hermione and Charlie'll meet us there." He looked over at Draco. "After today, you'll have met the entire core of this branch of the Weasley clan."  
  
"I've never seen so much red hair in my life." Ron made a face ad threw a pillow shaped like a snitch at him. Draco laughed, catching the pillow.  
  
A door slammed downstairs and footsteps rapidly ascended the stairs.  
  
"That would be Ginny." Ron commented. A moment later the door opened and Ginny bounced into the room. Her long red hair was bound into twin braids on either side of her head, and her blue-green eyes sparkled. She was tall, just an inch or two smaller than the twins at about 5'8". She was extremely thin, her skin was a milky white, and she practically vibrated with nervous energy.  
  
"You'll never know who we saw!" She burst out.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan?"  
  
"Dean Thomas?"  
  
"Dean Melanco." Three confused eyes looked at Harry. "American Wrestler." Ginny shook her head.  
  
"No, we saw the new Physical Defense teacher with Remus and Snuffles. He is such a hunk!" She flopped onto the bed between Ron and Harry and stared dreamily at the ceiling. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"So was Lockheart, and look how he turned out."  
  
"Professor Pierson and Snape were there as well. They seemed to like him." Ron blinked.  
  
"Wow." Bill appeared at the door.  
  
"You lot ready?" Ron nodded and stood, pulling Ginny along. Draco followed, and coaxed Harry into standing.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
***  
  
The five met with Hermione and Charlie at the ice cream parlor and after four LARGE ice cream sundaes, they headed out to shop. Who did they happen to meet when they entered Flourish and Blotts?" Why, Methos and MacLeod, of course.  
  
"I cannot believe you're buying that, MacLeod."  
  
"Why not? It's about Scotland. You know how I feel about my home." The brogue was thick and Ginny, Harry and Hermione swooned, getting a strange look from Ron and a smirk from Draco.  
  
"It's not about Scotland, Mac, it's about the Loch Ness Monster."  
  
"Nessie lives in Scotland, doesn't she?" Methos just shook his head, and smirked. All this magical energy had to be going to MacLeod's head. He did win this round, however. "How does this money work again?" Mac asked and Methos just walked away laughing.  
  
"OOOHHHHH!" Hermione squealed and ran over to a far table. Ginny followed at a slower pace. Methos looked over.  
  
"I know that squeal.Hermione." The boys (both the students and the teachers) made their way over to the excited girl.  
  
"What is it, "Mione?" She held the tome up for all to see.  
  
"The newest revised edition of Hogwarts: A History. Oh, and I have the money! This is so wonderful!" Ron blinked, then smiled.  
  
"If it makes you happy." Methos casually picked up a book, saying a "hullo" to the others. He opened the book to a random page.  
  
"Oh look, they finally added the Chamber of Secrets. No more Myrtles." He turned the page and his eyebrows rose. "Destroyed by Harry Potter," he looked down at the be-speckled teen, "you're just everywhere, aren't you," back to the book, "while saving first year Ginny Weasley." he looked at Ginny, took in her pale face and grimaced. "Sorry." He put the book down.  
  
"Real smooth, Old Man."  
  
"I would say something, but there are ladies present."  
  
"Where?" Ron asked looking around, and then happened to see Hermione raise the giant tome. "I'm only joking! AHHH!!" Hermione put the book down. Methos started to laugh. Hermione shot him a look and he froze, mid- chuckle.  
  
"Ahem.well.anyway.MacLeod, I would like to introduce you to five of the students you will be teaching. This is Harry Potter, Behind him is Ronald Weasley, (call me Ron, he piped in) and his sister, Ginny. The blond is Draco Malfoy and this young bookworm is Hermione Granger. ("Charmed," she smiled.) Everybody, this is Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod." His voice got deep and obtained a Scottish brogue for a moment when he said the name. "He'll be teaching physical defense." Greetings were exchanged and Draco spoke for the first time.  
  
"Professor Pierson, Where's Professor Snape?"  
  
"The Apothecary. He needed to pick up some supplies that he couldn't get in Hogsmead." The door opened then and Snape walked in, adjusting the contents of his bag.  
  
"You would not believe the price of powdered Kingsfloil these days. It's highway robbery! It's cheaper to buy fresh Athelas and dry it myself." He complained, coming to a stop next to Methos. "Argh! I hate shopping." He looked up. "uh.hello."  
  
"Hullo Preofessor." Severus looked over at the excited Hermione, clutching the tome in her hands. Then he took in the tall redhead still hiding behind Harry and Draco. He raised an eyebrow at Methos. 'Later,' he mouthed. Severus nodded and checked his watch.  
  
"Well, if we want to meet Remus and the mutt for lunch, we'd best be off." Methos checked his watch and nodded. Duncan checked his watch once, then again, then a third time. He raised it to his ear and looked at it again. Methos raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"My watch isn't working." Hermione looked at it.  
  
"That's because it's a Muggle watch. Muggle watches don't work well in areas of highly concentrated magic, some, like yours, not at all."  
  
"They technically it's possible to enchant muggle artifacts to work, like my gameboy," he pulled a brightly colored plastic pad out of his back pocket. "Never leave home without it." He slipped it back into his pocket. "We do have to leave now, I'm afraid. Well see you lot in September. Goodbye." They said farewell and the three teachers were gone.  
  
"Can I come out now?" Ron whined from behind Draco and Harry.  
  
"You git." Hermione said and pulled him from his hideout and into a big kiss.  
  
"There," she said after a few moments, " all is forgiven. Now, I want this book!' She pulled Ron away, still talking. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Some things never change." Next to him Draco nodded.  
  
"Yep." Pause.  
  
"Is that all you're gonna say?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I wonder why." *Shrug* "too lazy?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Is that all you're gonna say?"  
  
"Yep." Pause.  
  
"Harry Potter is God."  
  
"Don't get a big head."  
  
"Bullox."  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"C'mon boys, lets not loose Ron. He has my purse." She went off into the crowd.  
  
He pulled Draco to him and held him tight. Keeping his hands close, Harry pulled Draco through the throng towards the others at the counter. The shopping continued.  
  
TBC 


	4. In Which The Baron Talks And MacLeod Get...

Chapter 4  
  
Severus was down in the dungeons preparing for the school year. This mainly meant that he was preparing healing potions for Madame Pomfrey. MacLeod was with Minerva, drowning themselves in scotch. Remus and Sirius were in their rooms, a "do not disturb" sign hanging on the door. Percy and Oliver had disappeared earlier around the Astronomy tower, muttering something about cloud patterns. Methos chuckled when he thought of that. 'Is that what they're calling it these days?' He was wandering the hallways looking for something to do.  
  
He walked outside, looking for a place to sit and think and not be disturbed. Looking up the side of the castle his eyes came to rest the supports, and the perfect seat.  
  
Now.how to get up there.  
  
With a little magic (on the castle's part) and a lot of climbing (on Methos' part) he finally sat down on the buttress. Below his seat and to the left was an open window. He really paid it no mind. He fell asleep.  
  
When he woke almost an hour later he was hard pressed not to fall off his seat. The bloody baron was seated not four inches from his feet.  
  
"You're grace! You startled me." The Baron sneered.  
  
"Pay more attention then." Methos chuckled.  
  
"One certainly knows not to expect pity from you."  
  
"Why should I pity you? You killed me."  
  
"I didn't hear you complain."  
  
"I couldn't complain, I was too busy cursing you."  
  
"Ah yes,.some of those things aren't physically possible, you know."  
  
"I'm dead. How am I supposed to know these things?" The Baron leaned against the other end of the support and pulled a cloud-like pipe out of his pocket. An even lighter shade of grey smoke curled up from it.  
  
"One good thing about being dead." Methos raised his eyebrows at the Baron. " I never run out of pipeweed." Methos laughed. They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Do you miss the old days? When you ran the castle?" The ghost snorted.  
  
"I still run the castle."  
  
"True, but I meant officially." Do you miss when this castle was Inverness? Do you miss your Lady? Do you miss being called Thane of Cowdor and Thane of Glamis? Do you miss Macbeth?" The baron snorted again.  
  
"Don't be so dramatic. There's very little from those days that I miss. Though, my Lady is one of them. I do still love her."  
  
"You know the world is under the impression that you two plotted to kill Duncan." The Baron almost choked on his pipe.  
  
"Her? Plot Duncan's death? Preposterous. You did, then killed me too while my back was turned."  
  
"I know that, but it was never recorded. They think Macduff killed you. I cannot be on record. That, and the play by that Englishman, Shakespeare, did a lot to confuse the past. He made you into a play. You and your wife conspire to kill, and actually kill Duncan, after you hear a prophesy by three harpies. Macduff kills you to save Scotland from your rule and to avenge the slaughter of his wife and children." Macbeth grunted. "Of course, they did paint you as a hero at the beginning of the play. You defeat the Norwegians for Duncan."  
  
"Aye, that I did. Bathed in the blood of those bastards." He looked down at his silver-blood stained clothes. "you'd never guess that most of this blood was from the murders I had committed, eh? Everybody thinks I died some bloody horrible death. Nobody would consider the poisoned blade." He shook his pipe at Methos. "Very tricky that was. Barely nicked me and I was dead." There came a loud crash from inside. "There's that blasted peeves again. I must take my leave now." He floated away and back inside the castle. Methos shook his head ruefully. There came and even louder crash from inside.  
  
"PEEVES!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
Methos laughed.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Methos landed in the ground with a thump, and came up from his crouch with cat-like grace. His stomach growled.  
  
"I know. Food now. The feast is about to begin!" he dramatically said to himself, and giggled as he ascended the front stairs to Hogwarts. He met Severus with a kiss just inside the main doors. The Great Hall doors opened and out favorite Slytherin Teachers entered talking and laughing. They sat down at their normal seats, only this time next to Methos as Cassandra, then Remus, then Mac.  
  
"Hello Cassie."  
  
"'Lo Adam. Have a good summer?" Methos grinned.  
  
"Oh you know it. I'm still tired."  
  
"Getting old, Adam, getting old." Severus snickered.  
  
"Brat," Methos said affectionately, and smacked his arm. Cassandra smiled at their antics. She was glad she had made her peace with Methos. He could be funny at times.  
  
"And you my dear?" Asked Methos, pointedly ignoring Mac's rapidly rising eyebrows. Last Mac new Cassandra was still out for Methos' head. Now, they were talking like old friends.  
  
"I spent a wonderful summer in Madrid. Saw the bullfights, Dos Torros.it was wonderful." Now Mac's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Excellent! I'm glad to hear you had such a good time.so what's his name?"  
  
Cassandra snickered.  
  
"Who said it was a he?" Methos laughed.  
  
"Ha ha! Welcome back to the other side, Cassie. What are you doing, Macleod?" Mac had stood and grabbed Methos' arm, and was now dragging him outside the Great Hall. Severus stood to follow but was restrained by Cassandra.  
  
"My connection to Methos and Methos' former life has been a sore wound between the two of them for some time now. And, if I know Methos, he didn't mention to MacLeod that we were friendly. Let them work it out between them. That's the only way anything will get settled." Severus nodded and sat down reluctantly.  
  
In the hallway  
  
"Wha was that about in there?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"That display in there with Cassandra.?" Methos looked confused.  
  
"But I thought you'd be happy that we're getting along now." MacLeod blinked.  
  
"Well, yes, but."  
  
"There is no but, MacLeod. We're buried out hatches. We're not very good friends, but we're working on it. We can be civil and even friendly. It's good."  
  
"But what happened?" Methos sighed.  
  
"Mac, I don't really want to get into this now. I'll tell you later, I promise, but right now is not a good time. It's a long story to tell and I cannot do it by myself. It's not entirely my story." Mac reguarded him silently for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Alright. I want to know what happened, but I can wait. I trust that you'll tell me when you're ready."  
  
"Thank you," Methos said, not entirely dryly. "now, I think that's enough excitement for this evening. Shall we get back to dinner?" Mac nodded and the two returned to the feast.  
  
Severus raised a questioning eyebrow as Methos sat down.  
  
"Everything ok?" Severus asked quietly. Methos nodded.  
  
"Yeah. We'll have to tell the story later, though." Severus raised his eyebrow again but Methos didn't see. He had already turned back to his meal. On the other side Cassandra also raised an eyebrow to MacLeod as Remus and Snuffles watched.  
  
"Satisfied?" She asked. He paused, then grinned at her.  
  
"No, but I'm willing to let it be for now." Cassandra smiled at him.  
  
"Congratulations, MacLeod. You're growing up." Remus smirked and Snuffled whuffel softly, a doggie laugh. Mac slowly turned to look at him.  
  
"What're you laughing at Mutt?" Snuffles replied by resting his head on Mac's lap. Mac smiled and scratched Snuffle's head. The rest of the meal occurred without incident, and later that night, they would go on their yearly trek to the 3 Broomsticks.  
  
TBC  
  
Two at once, whoo hooo! I keep forgetting to update, not because I'm not thinking of this story, but because I have, like, ten chapters written, and I forget that I don't have all 10 posted.it was easier with the other one, cause when I finished a chapter, I posted it. I'm working on it, though.  
  
CyanideQueen - oh yeah!  
  
Kaoru - sorry to disprove the updating fast thing.heh heh.no, the Dursleys are not killed of (I don't think.maybe later.) As for the other part, I will neither confirm nor deny anything.  
  
Tea - why thank you. I'm glad to be back. AS you all know I took a break inbetween this story and the last one.I will NOT be doing that between this and the next. I loose the groove I get in and I hate that.the third in the trilogy will be out as soon as this story (all 40-something chapter of it) is finished. Ok.um.thanks again.  
  
Vampire Child - I could never forget about this universe. It's the only Harry Potter/Highlander crossover that has any weight to the piece. The only other two are "Fire in the Blood" which has stopped about chapter 5 for the past few months (maybe even a year.it's been a long time.) and "a matter of time" by Sundaysinaugust.it's another Severus/Methos (or will be I think. I love that story it's stuck at about chapter 7 for a few weeks, though.*pout*) um.yeah.  
  
Lady Cinnibar - Whoo hoo! Roller coaster!!! Huzzah! I love that metaphor.it makes me feel very proud of this piece. The funny thing about my writing, however, is that I see it as just written down, it just is. There was no special effort, no conscious thought, I just sit and write. Everybody who has read this say, "You're so good! It's so good! You have such talent." I'll tell you the truth right now. I don't see it. I don't know what people are going on about. I write what I write because it's what first comes to me, and it seems as if the only thing that would work. Apparently that's really good, so I'll keep doing that.I hope the publishers like it if I ever get off my lazy patootie and wtire something original.anyway.I like ghosts.keep it up. You're pooka's very excited.  
  
Arulumpi - whoa whoa whoa.who said anything about killing them off.I didn't mean it to sound sinister, really. NO ONE IS DYING, especially not the main characters. None of them are immmies, so why kill them. No. no deaths, you'll have to stay tuned to find out what does happen.  
  
RJZ - I'm glad.  
  
I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi  
  
Ps.GO SEE THE TWO TOWERS!!!!!! LEGOLAS ROCKS MY WORLD!!!!!!!!! Gimli is great The battle is awesome Treebeard rocks (Ents rule) Pippin finds his courage Theoden is king And if nothing else.LEGOLAS. I LOVE THAT ELF!!! The horse thing. "You're Late." Him on the battlements, Shield surfing.go see it. Now. I command thee.  
  
Toodles 


	5. In Which We Visit The Three Broomsticks

Chapter 5  
  
The teachers walked down the path again as they did every year on their way to the 3 Broomsticks for their traditional drink. Methos, remembering last year, watched the ground very closely. Severus noticed and smirked at him.  
  
"Afraid you're going to fall again?" Methos looked up to glare at him. Unerringly his foot found the same rock. Boom, down he went. Severus burst out laughing. Methos glared at him.  
  
"Oh, shut up." He looked at Remus who was trying to stop a smile. Snuffles was looking at him quizzically, as was MacLeod. Methos glared as Severus helped him to his feet.  
  
"Damn Rock." Methos cursed in English, before muttering a few choice words in Phoenician, Sumerian, Egyptian, and Mandarin. A few eyebrows were raised. Not all dead languages were dead in the wizarding world, and cursing in Chinese gets rather vivid.  
  
Severus had just gotten his laughter under control, clutching his side in pain. He wiped his eyes, clearing away tears.  
  
"oh.oh.I haven't laughed that hard in ages!" He paused, "I don't think I've ever laughed that hard." Methos stopped glaring and he patted Severus' arm, smiling gently. He knew Severus' life had turned rather dark after his father had died. Sirius barked and Remus looked.  
  
"The others have almost reached the end of the path. Come on, let's catch up."  
  
***  
  
The inside of the 3 Broomsticks never changed very much from year to year, save for the attire of Madame Rosmerta and her position in the bar when people entered. This time she was behind the bar.  
  
"Greetings, Professors! You'll be taking you usual table, then?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Rosie," McGonagall said.  
  
"Right. Just go on and sit down. I'll be right over to get your orders."  
  
The group, which consisted of Methos, Severus, MacLeod, Remus, Snuffles, Minerva, Flit, Sprout, and Hagrid, sat at the table and an instant later Rosie was there taking their orders. She stopped when she came to Methos.  
  
"And you, you twit, When are you going to pay your tab?" Methos smiled charmingly at her.  
  
"My dearest Rosie, you have my word that my tab will be paid." She gave him a look that was somewhere between reprimand and amusement.  
  
"You're usual, then?" Methos nodded.  
  
"If you please." Orders taken, Rosie disappeared behind the bar. Methos caught sight of the look on MacLeod's face. "What?"  
  
"Did you ever pay Joe back?" Methos raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think so." Rosie brought the drinks back. A bit of magic encourages speedy service.  
  
"So, who do I have to watch, student wise? Any trouble makers?" MacLeod asked, getting into teacher mode.  
  
"Well, if you had asked last year, I would have said to keep an eye on Potter and Malfoy, or they're likely to kill each other, same for Ron Weasley, and Malfoy. Something happened, however, that made them burry that hatchet. They're really close friends now. Ron had a bit of a temper, but it's been curtailed by his training with Cassandra, and his girlfriend, Miss Granger. She'd a serious bookworm."  
  
"Pansy Parkison should be watched. She's one of my Slytherins and her parents are high in the ranks, so she carries some weight with the other Slytherins, even though she's a girl. She was, after Draco, the loudest of the Anti-Gryffindor voices. She'll be problematic." Severus nodded, agreeing with Methos' assessment of Pansy.  
  
"Watch out for Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Oh, don't mention him." Mac looked puzzled.  
  
"What's wrong with Longbottom?"  
  
"What isn't wrong with Longbottom?"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with Longbottom." Sprout said firmly from the other end of the table.  
  
"The child is the clumsiest person on the planet!"  
  
"Well, anybody would be clumsy with you breathing down their neck, scowl on full force. You can look very scary when you put your mind to it."  
  
"Thank you Sprout."  
  
"How you haven't scared away Adam yet is beyond me." Methos smirked.  
  
"He's great in bed. Makes everything else worth it." The rest of the staff stared and Methos smiled benignly at them, Severus next to him with his tongue planted firmly in his cheek. Methos finally laughed. "No, that's an added bonus. The real reason is I'm twice as scary as he is. I'll actually carry through with my promises." This was accompanied by a cold look, the look of Death. It lasted only a second before the Mona Lisa smile was back in place and Methos sipped his drink. Everybody was reminded once again why peeves fled in terror from this unassuming man.  
  
***  
  
"Goodnight, my dearest flower. May your inn be always full and your ale never run out." Rosmerta made a face.  
  
"Oh, off with you. I don't' want to see your face again until you come to pay your tab."  
  
"But Rosie."  
  
"Don't 'but Rosie' me. Goodnight, Professors." She called to the others who were levitating an unconscious McGonagall back to the castle. That's what happens when you're in a drinking match with Methos. Methos jumped slightly when he felt strong arms encircling him from behind.  
  
"Are you bothering Rosie again, Methos?" Severus whispered in his ear. Methos shivered when he felt the hot breath and gentle pressure of lips on the delicate shell of his ear.  
  
"Of course," Methos whispered back, "What else would I be doing?"  
  
"Oh, I could think of a few things." Methos' head snapped towards him. Their eyes met.  
  
"Goodbye Rosie!" They called as one as they ran back to the castle.  
  
This time Methos missed the rock.  
  
***  
  
Percy sat alone in the Astronomy Tower. From this vintage he saw the other professors leave. He grinned when he saw Methos trip and blushed when the wind carried his words to him.  
  
What a mouth that one has.  
  
"That's what happens when you get to be as old as him. You accumulate a lot of swears."  
  
You're better half is coming.  
  
"Fine. Change the subject. And what do you mean by 'better half'?" The winds simply laughed and Oliver poked his head up through the trap door.  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
"Only the winds being obnoxious." Oliver nodded sagely.  
  
"Ah, yes. Those obnoxious winds." Percy narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Oliver ginned as he sat next to Percy.  
  
"Maybe." He leaned in and kissed Percy's protest away. Percy shot him a look after, but didn't complain. Together they watched the setting sun turn the fall trees aflame with color. Oliver looked at Percy. The sun had set him aflame as well. The light breeze that always surrounded his lover ruffled his hair as the sun turned his crimson to flames. His white skin was a lovely shining gold and his eyes blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. Percy caught his gaze and smiled, turning his head. The sun caught the corner of his silver frames creating a blinding flash of light. Percy raised a hand and brushed a lock of Oliver's golden blond locks off his forehead. He smiled.  
  
"Look at the two of us. Gryffindors to the bone." Oliver laughed and pulled Percy into a long kiss.  
  
"Never any doubt, love. Never any doubt." They kissed again. They stayed there until dawn's first light lit the sky.  
  
***  
  
Remus and Sirius lowered McGonagall to her bed and tucked her in. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"This is something I've never thought I'd be doing. When we were in school I never thought she would be such a drinker." Remus smirked.  
  
"Padfoot.we probably drove her to drink." He held out his hand to Sirius. "Come on. Let's go to bed." Sirius nodded and holding hands they left for their room down the hall.  
  
"So what do you think of MacLeod?" asked Remus once they were inside the room. Sirius paused in his undressing.  
  
"Well.he is handsome." Remus giggled.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"What? Can you deny it?" Remus shook his head.  
  
"No I can't. But he's straighter than a board, though."  
  
"So was I, if you remember. I chased skirts like there was no tomorrow. Then I fell for you."  
  
"Of course, I was wearing a skirt at the time." Sirius blinked, then blushed.  
  
"Oh, Merlin, I remember that, but that's not when I fell in love with you. Not to mention that that's off topic. Honestly, I have a feeling MacLeod isn't as straight as he believes himself to be. He's in denial." Remus blinked.  
  
"Why is he in Egypt? Oh, you think he fancies Bill Weasley?" Sirius just stared in disbelief. Remus started to laugh. Sirius mock-growled.  
  
"Why you little." He pounced. Remus landed under him on the bed, still laughing. Sirius loomed over him, smirking.  
  
"You're gonna get it for that."  
  
"Promises, promises."  
  
TBC. 


	6. In Which The Gang Arrives And Problems A...

Chapter 6  
  
For once there was no big reunion at the Hogwarts Express. The entire group had been together for at least a week , and even the twins had arrived a few days ago to take a break from their store.  
  
"Oi. This brings back memories."  
  
"Damn. I thought we had repressed them."  
  
"Why would we repress Hogwarts?"  
  
"Howlers. Prank War. Pierson. Snape. Our dear brother and our dear captain."  
  
"Oh, I get it. Oops.' Bill and Charlie rolled their eyes at the twins. They were the only ones who had heard the exchange. Everybody else was talking too loud.  
  
"Alright, you first dear," Molly Weasley said to Ginny. Ginny nodded and ran through the barrier. The twins turned to Bill and Charlie as Ron and Hermione got set to travel through.  
  
"Well, it's nice meeting you chaps-"  
  
"Don't be strangers-"  
  
"You're strange enough already-"  
  
"Ta Ta!" The twins called as the stepped through the barrier to apparate back to Hogsmead. Bill started to laugh softly and Charlie shook his head. Taking their cues from their mother, Bill and Charlie walked through the barrier, following the twins. Mrs. Weasley followed, to yell at the Twins for the loud crash they had all heard. Draco smirked and pounced, kissing Harry for all he was worth before pulling the now unsteady boy through the barrier.  
  
The gang was going back to Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
The five settled down into their compartment, paired off as they usually are, with Ginny sitting next to Ron and Hermione, by the window. Completely absorbed in her reading.  
  
"Ginny.Ginny.Ginny!" Hermione sighed. "It's no use. What is she reading?" Ron looked at the cover.  
  
"The Neverending Story. It's an interactive Magic Book. Only she can pull herself out of the story, otherwise we'll have to wait until she finishes." He looked closer. "I think that's Percy's copy. It was his favorite book until he read The Lord Of The Rings."  
  
"Oh." Hermione looked vaguely concerned, but trusted Ron's assessment of Magical Artifacts. They all, save Ginny, looked up when the compartment door opened. There was Pansy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well. So it is true. Malfoy's sided with the Gryffindor's golden boy. Surely your father-"  
  
"My father no longer has any influence on my life, and it would do you well to not mention him in my presence again." Draco's voice was as cold and condescending as always and Pansy looked scared for a moment. She recovered with a smirk.  
  
"Without your father you're nothing, Draco." She turned to leave, signaling for the two goons to follow. They looked at each other, then back at Draco, who stared at them without emotion. They hesitated. "Crabbe! Goyle!" With one last look at Draco they turned and followed Pansy back to her compartment.  
  
Harry took Draco's hand. It was trembling. HE pulled Draco into an embrace.  
  
"Shh, Drake, it'll be ok." Draco clung to him.  
  
"With Pansy in power now, how am I going to survive the dorms? It was bad enough last year, when everybody still thought I was backed by my father. Now.they'll eat me alive. Harry smoothed Draco's hair.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll talk to Severus and Adam when we get to school. They'll know what to do." Draco nodded and they looked over at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Oi, Herm. You have a Ron on your face. You might want to get that checked." Without breaking the kiss Ron lifted his hand and flipped of Draco, casing both Draco and Harry to laugh. Ron and Herm broke off just a moment before Ginny looked up from her book.  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
That set them all off and as you well know, once you start to laugh, everything is funny. They were laughing the whole way to Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
The sorting was the longest in Harry's schooling there. Unfortunately it would also be the largest for at least a decade to come. Dumbledore stood at teacher's table. The hall was silent.  
  
"The announcement I am about to make is very important. Over the summer the Ministry announced Voldemot's return to power." There were murmers, but they were quickly squashed. "I know some of you may have not heard this. I also realize that to some this is old news. It pains me to admit, but I'm afraid this will be your war to fight. We will try and prevent this as much as possible, but in order to prepare you for the inevitable DADA classes will be doubled, and a new class, Physical Defense, has been added to the curriculum. It will be taught by Professor MacLeod," he gestured and Mac waved from his seat. "This class is mandatory for all years." Dumbledore looked over the hall, pausing in his speech. "We are once again entering dark times. There will be restrictions and dangers and lost loves. Be strong for each other and we will survive." Dumbledore took a deep breath and the dark shadow that had appeared on his face lifted, revealing his twinkling eyes.  
  
"In other news, stay away from the forbidden forest. It's forbidden for a reason. Quidditch season will go on as usual and due to last year's success of the Halloween Ball, we are having a Yule Ball this year for 4th years and above.  
  
"Now, for a few parting words. "Fiddle-sticks, flibbertigibbet, and armoire. Thank you." He sat and the tabled filled with food.  
  
"Eat, drink, and be merry," Muttered Methos under his breath. Severus finished the thought.  
  
"For tomorrow we die." They smirked at each other and raised their glasses in a silent toast.  
  
***  
  
Methos and Severus had retired to their rooms and were having a nightcap when there was nock at the door. Methos raised an eyebrow at Severus, who went to answer the door.  
  
"Draco? Harry? Come in. What's wrong?"  
  
"What?' Draco asked as he entered. "We're not allowed to visit our favorite professors for no reason?"  
  
"Nope." Harry snickered, but placed a comforting hand at the small of Draco's back. Draco leaned into the comforting touch.  
  
"We were confronted by Pansy on the Train. She had Crabbe and Goyle with her. She now has the power of Slytherin House behind her. I'm afraid to sleep in the dorms. They might throttle me in my sleep." Methos raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I hardly think they'll kiss you in your sleep." They all turned to look at him. "Slytherins tend to stab you in the back if they're going to. As long as you sleep on your back you'll be fine." Severus rolled his eyes, and Draco looked sorrowfully at Methos.  
  
"If they're good for one thing, Crabbe and Goyle are good at following orders. They'd kill each other if they were told to. There's no way I can fight them off if they attack me physically." Severus pursed his lips.  
  
"Get your things for tomorrow. You can stay here for tonight. Do not tell anybody where you'll be staying and do not be followed. We'll figure out proper arrangements in the morning." Draco nodded. "Harry, stay here. You won't be allowed in with Draco anyway and it will arouse suspicion that will not help anything." Harry nodded and Draco left to get his things."  
  
Methos turned to Harry.  
  
"Do you honestly think there's a threat to Draco's life if he stays there?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes. Those who would be picked to do it have already had their first kill. The sanctity of life wont stop them. The others are too scared of being next to speak up." Methos shook his head.  
  
"This is ridiculous. Babies killing babies. Children murdering children. I've lived through some atrocities in my life-time. Participated in some. But this will always horrify me. This is insane." Severus smiled sadly.  
  
"Such is the world we live in now, love. Voldemort likes to get them young, makes them more trainable and therefore more valuable." Methos scowled.  
  
"Even for a monster like him this is beyond low. Mankind has evolved beyond this by at least 5000 years." He shook his head. "I don't know whether that's me or the father in me speaking."  
  
"You were a father?" asked Harry, "but I though immortals couldn't have children."  
  
"They can't," said Methos, "In earlier times I married women who were pregnant out of wedlock or who were eventually unfaithful. In later years I use artificial insemination or adopt."  
  
"That's what my father did," said Severus. "He found me and raised me as his own. Many immortals do. It makes living forever a bit more bearable for a few decades." Harry nodded, understanding.  
  
"How many kids have you had, Professor Pierson?"  
  
"Oh, hundreds. I may not remember every name, but I remember every face as clear as day."  
  
Draco reentered Snape's rooms then, a green satchel on his back, and a fuzzy something in his arms. He shivered.  
  
"It was like walking into a snake pit, no pun intended. Pansy glared at me the whole time I wasn't in my room, and Crabbe and Goyle just stared. I had just finished packing and turned, seeing Crabbe and Goyle standing behind me, blocking the exit. They had the oddest looks on their face. Goyle asked me where I was going, and I said I wasn't sleeping in the Slytherin dorms anymore. He nodded and said that it was probably for the best. I was safer that way. I must have looked at them oddly, cause Crabbe laughed. He said that though they follow Pansy around, that if I needed them, they were loyal to me first. It was just safer to follow Pansy publicly for now. They also said that not many Slytherns shared their feelings, but as Pansy grew in power, they felt more would turn from her. Considering Goyle's grades in Divination I wouldn't be surprised. Then Pansy called them and they smiled at me once more before looking dumb and leaving. When I left the entire common room glared at me." Severus and Methos looked thoughtful as Harry simply held into Draco.  
  
"I'm not surprised Crabbe and Goyle still feel loyal to you. They must sense you're stronger than Pansy. They won't support you publicly for a while yet, not until Pansy looses some of her support. That may not happen for a while yet, so it's best not to rely on it happening soon." Severus assessed. Methos nodded his agreement.  
  
"If they can be turned from Pansy it's also possible they can be turned from Voldemort. Let's not loose hope on the children yet." Severus nodded at Methos, then turned back to the children.  
  
"Go and say you're goodnight's then. We'll walk Harry back to Gryffindor tower." Severus turned to give the teens some privacy, waited a moment before reaching out and physically turning Methos around. "Don't stare," he growled at Methos who mock glared at him and stuck out his tongue. A few minutes passed and they turned back around. Methos laughed and Severus rolled his eyes. "Alright already. We're leaving and Harry is coming with us. He walked past the teans and grabbed Harry's arm pulling the two away. He continued out the door and down the hall trailing a mussed Harry after him. Methos turned to Draco.  
  
"Oh, forgive him. He gets cranky when he's horny."  
  
"Adam!"  
  
"Coming love!" Methos winked at Draco and left Severus' chambers to the sound of Draco's laughter.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Sorry about the long wait. I'm a lazy sod *sweatdrops*. I promise it won't be so long in between updates. Really it won't. I just need my notebook back and I'll finish typing up chapter 7.  
  
LORD OF THE RINGS : THE TWO TOWERS KICKS ROYAL BUM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I like that move.  
  
I LOVE Legolas.  
  
Le sigh  
  
Lady Cinnibar - I have to make my opinion known. Orlando Bloom is the hottest guy in the movie industry currently no ifs ands or buts in my mind. I LIKE the dark haired scruffy look on him. Ees vewy sessy. I'm sorry if you don't agree, but that is how I feel. Gimli was the gretest. I love the way you use that rollercoaster metaphor hun, that's great. I like unexpected twists.they're fun to work with, like a puzzle, keeping five or six subplots going at once. Computers are evil little machines sometimes, aren't they. I wish you luck in your disciplining of yours. AS to what u missed, you never reviewed the end of Weather Magic. I don't know if you have seen it or not, but I do wait on your reviews and I don't have one from you for the end. *tear*. I do want to pose a question, however. Where are you from? We've been talking like this for over a year and o don't even know what continent you're on. I, myself, am a joisey goil who wishes she lived in either Norway, Canada, or England. Your Pooka awaits word from thou. Until the morrow!  
  
Aurumlupi - I like confusing people. I didn't think you were serious about killing people, but I got scared. I do most of my updates really late at night and I get scared.  
  
Annakas - I've planned on slashing Mac from the beginning. I have two possibilities for a romance with him and I'm currently deciding on which to use. You'll have to wait to see which, though. Don't take anything this early in the story as definite yet when it comes to foreshadowing, as Lady Cinnibar likes to tell me, I'm full of twists and turns and Hitchcockian endings. You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Cheddar - hip hip, horray! hip hip horray! hip hip horray! *pause* hip hip horray! Hip hip horray! Hip hip horray! Hip hip horray! *pants* Eowyn rocks. I dressed up like Leggy (the only cross dressed one there.tee hee...) the second time I wore my "one ring" that I got for Christmas! Yay! 


	7. In Which Percy Teaches A Lesson

Chapter 7  
  
Percy sat at his desk in the front of his classroom, staring out of the giant bay windows.or was it through the wall? Since his walls were enchanted, like the ceiling of the great hall, to reflect what was outside, it was hard to tell. His classroom was in one of the upper levels in one of the towers and appeared to the casual observer to be an opening in the tower, sandwiched between mortar and stone. The area of outside that was actually window was always open, and remains open in all weather, with some spells to prevent rain and snow from getting inside. He would warn the students to wear warm clothing in the winter months.  
  
This was the most comfortable room in Hogwarts for Percy because it allowed him to feel as if he was constantly outside, as he truly desired to be. The Astronomy tower became a close second, but with the students now back, it was no longer private. A breeze blew in the open windows and rustled the parchment of Percy's desk. He smiled. The winds were always with him.  
  
His first class was one of 6th years. It contained all the houses in one class, as not many people were able to or had the dedication to learn Wandless Magic. His classes met twice a week, and a third time for a double class every other week. His other two classes were 5th years, which was positively tiny, and 7th years, which was larger than his 5th year class, but smaller than his 6th years.  
  
The Ravenclaws appeared first, as their common room was just down the way and they had no class before this. The Gryffindors came in next with the one Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, as they came from the Dungeons and their joint Potions class. The Hufflepuffs came last, coming from Herbology. The class was a total of 8 students. Percy smiled at the wall/window before turning to face his class. He was prepared for a bit of awkwardness and recognition. He had been a prefect and head boy during their first three years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Welcome, he said softly, "to Wandless Magic. I know most of you so that'll make this a tad easier." He picked up a piece of parchment and a quill. "Jessica Abbott?" She raised her hand. "Susan Bones."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Hermione, you're here. Robert Lisi." He raised his hand. "Draco, you're here. So are you, Harry. Jacob Sandburg." Percy looked at him. "I know your sister. Charming girl. And Ron's here." He looked up. "Wonderful." He stood, and walked around to sit on his desk. He adjusted his glasses and began his spiel.  
  
"Most of you know who I am. If you don't remember, which I doubt, I was rather annoying, and that's always hard to forget, I'm Percy Weasley. Professor Weasley. Professor W. It really doesn't matter what you call me, but I draw the line at the names the twins gave me.  
  
"Since this is such a small class, well have some time for some one on one interaction, and we'll be working as one large group more often than not. So, to begin, we'll do a few ice-breakers. You'll be working rather closely with your classmates, so it's best to get to know each other well. Afterwards, you'll hear my little spiel on basic Wandless Magic, or Mageism.  
  
"Well start the breakers here," he pointed, "and we'll work out way around the room. Tell us your name, house, favorite color, favorite thing to do, and another random favorite. Go ahead." The students were all seated in a circle, with Percy at the top. The one on Percy's left began.  
  
"My name is Susan Bones, I'm in Hufflepuff, my favorite color is purple, and I love to ride horses. I also am a big fan of classical music."  
  
"My name is Jessica Abbott. I'm also in Hufflepuff, my favorite color is pink and I love to swim. I like mysteries."  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger and I'm a Gryffindor Prefect. My favorite color is yellow, I love to read, and I like freckles and red hair." Both Ron and Percy coughed and blushed, though Ron was grinning.  
  
"My name Is Ron Weasley. I'm a Gryffindor, my favorite color is orange and I love Quidditch and to play chess."  
  
"My name is Harry Potter. I'm a Gryffindor, my favorite color is red, I love to fly and believe it or not, I like dragons."  
  
Malfoy smirked. "My name is Draco Malfoy, but of course, you all knew that. I'm a Slytherin, duh, and my favorite color is black. I like to draw and tease Potter." Harry stuck his tongue out at him."  
  
"My name is Jacob Sandburg. I'm a Ravenclaw, my favorite color is blue and I skateboard. I also love to snowboard. X-Treme Sports."  
  
"My name is Robert Lisi and I'm also in Ravenclaw. My favorite color is green, I love to play and watch Hockey, and I love Anime."  
  
"My name is Percy Christian Weasley, I'm a Gryffindor and was head boy, stop rolling your eyes, Ron. My favorite color is also blue and I love to dance and sing." He clapped his hands.  
  
"Ok, now, about this class and classroom. Wandless Magi is a natural Magic that actually has more to do with mental self-discipline and an understanding ad rapport with nature than and special birthright, like being a Parstlemouth or a Heeler or Seer. Wandless Magic is preformed by calling upon one of the five elements, earth, air, water, spirit and earth. Some are more difficult than others, depending on your own personality and talents. Also, there are certain spells that can only be done with a wand, and some only without. The majority, however, can be done by both. By the time you graduate you should be able to perform a few basic spells, and if you're interested in continuing and are able to, Dumbledore and I will be setting up a post-graduate program.  
  
"This classroom is specially designed for learning and performing Wandless Magic. It has a combination of big windows that will almost always be open and similar charms as to those in the great hall, to simulate the outdoors as much as possible. This serves the double purpose of helping you learn to commune with nature and partially to help combat my severe claustrophobia. I get very edgy when I'm not outside. Neurotic, even. Stop snickering Ron. We'll also be taking trips outside and to the astronomy tower, so make sure you dress weather appropriate." Percy checked his watch.  
  
"Well.that was pretty much all I had planned. There really isn't anything we can start today. Nothing new. Feel free to mingle. Talk amongst yourselves. Meet new people. Get to know each other. Stop staring at me and be teenagers. Talk, I know you want to.why are you still staring? There's nothing going on up here. Do whatever. Keep it G-rated, Ron."  
  
"Oi!"  
  
Percy smirked.  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
Hermione turned red.  
  
Slowly the class began to talk. Percy became engaged in a discussion of The Lord of the Rings with Jacob, who loved the books almost as much as he.  
  
Later on  
  
Percy walked rather briskly into his and Olly's room, banishing his glasses to the dresser. His robes came off and were draped over a nearby chair. His shoes came off and his shirt and tie followed. He stood there in just his slacks and rubbed his face. He smiled behind his hands when he felt strong arms encircling his waist. He dropped his arms to hold Oliver's.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Tough day?" Percy's smile grew a bit.  
  
"No. Just interesting. I'm teaching Ron and his friends. They're in my smallest class."  
  
"Wow. I have that year tomorrow."  
  
"Mmm Hmm." They stood there, relaxing in each other's arms. Oliver nuzzled the back of Percy's neck, placing small kisses just below the hairline.  
  
"Percy."  
  
"yes?"  
  
"come to bed?"  
  
".yes."  
  
Oliver drew Percy to the bed. They didn't sleep for a long time.  
  
TBC 


	8. In Which Harry Is A Lucky Boy

Chapter 8  
  
Harry was a lucky captain. His team had remained the same from the last year, as the people in his year were the oldest on the team. He knew his team worked well together, so they were able to pik up where they left off.  
  
Harry blew the whistle at the end of a practice and waved them all in.  
  
"All right. As you all know, the first game is tomorrow. We're playing Hufflepuff. They're not slouches, but with the way we've been playing, we'll have them for sure." He looked around at his team. "Now, none of you would remember Wood's speeches, and although I have it memorized, I wouldn't be able to do it justice. Go get showered. We have a game to win tomorrow." The team dispersed, save for Ron, who stayed behind to talk to Harry.  
  
"You know what you should do," said Ron, "You should have Oliver show up tomorrow and deliver his speech." Harry grinned at him before entering the showers.  
  
"He already is." Ron laughed and followed Harry into the locker room.  
  
***  
  
Oliver sat at his desk, bouncing his knee, and reviewing his notes for the last class of the day. He stood, taking the notes with his, and paced in front of his desk. Like Percy, he had all four houses at once, however, his class was opened to third years and above. It was also held only once a week. His next class was the seventh years.  
  
He was still pacing when the first students began to arrive. He smiled at them, recognizing most of them from his last years as a student. It was among smiles and greetings that Oliver began his class.  
  
***  
  
"You're homework for next week." There were groans, "Oh, relax. Your homework is to go to the Quidditch match this weekend. We'll be discussing it next week. Dismissed. I'll see you all at the game." The class gathered their things and left. He sat down heavily in his chair, throwing his air- chalk on the desk.  
  
"So how does it feel being on the opposite side of the teacher's desk?" Oliver smiled.  
  
"Very odd. I'm still not used to teaching. I used to hang around the common room with these guys." Harry smiled as he entered Oliver's classroom and sat on the corner of his desk.  
  
"Just think of it as coaching. You did that enough as Captain of the team. Speaking of which, are u ready to give your speech tomorrow, Captain, oh my Captain?" Oliver smirked at him.  
  
"You're been hanging around the twins too much. Yes, I am ready. But if you want the full effect, you should have them there to mirror me." Harry laughed.  
  
"I think I'll save that for the Quidditch Cup." Oliver smiled.  
  
"I'm sure we'll win again this year."  
  
"Was there ever any doubt?"  
  
"Oh!" Oliver snapped his fingers, "I've been meaning to ask Madame Hootch, but I keep forgetting. Why so many games this early in the year?"  
  
"It's just a scrimmage, sort of a practice game. It's just a way to earn points and practice under game conditions without splitting up your team. Cup games begin at the end of October."  
  
"Oh.when did they start this?"  
  
"This year. It also keeps us from wandering and getting into trouble, which we're so prone to doing."  
  
"Good idea." Harry grinned.  
  
"Yes, I do have them from time to time." Oliver blinked.  
  
"This was your idea?" Harry simply smirked, bowed, and left the room in search of his boyfriend. He was probably in his new room.  
  
'He spends all his free time when he's not with me in there now,' thought Harry. With Slytherin House effectively against him, it just wasn't safe for him anywhere else. Harry quickened his pace and headed to the wing where the Hufflepuff dorms were.  
  
IT was decided to Put Draco's rooms in a place where nobody would think to look for them, down the hall from the Hufflepuff dorms. The Gryffindors still mostly though Draco was a night-crawler, would wouldn't be caught dead outside of the Dungeons. The Slytherins wouldn't be caught near the Hufflepuffs.  
  
Harry hurried to the wall-hanging of the Lion and the Unicorn. Quickly glancing both ways to be sure the coast was clear, Harry ducked behind the drapery and walked along the hidden passageway until the end, up a flight of winding stairs, and over to the right to a stone angel.  
  
"Slythering Angel."  
  
The Angel folded it's wings, revealing two enterances. Harry went through the right one. When Harry passed though, the Angel lowered it's wings and Harry was in one of the most secret rooms of Hogwarts, made for Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter. It was so well hidden it didn't appear on the marauder's map. In fact, none of the marauders knew of it's existence.  
  
"Draco?" Harry called.  
  
"In here!" Draco called back from the bathrooms. "Come join me!" Harry grinned. HE loved the bathrooms, they were the size of the prefect's bathrooms, done in all silver and white marble. To say that the bathroom was elegant was an understatement.  
  
Harry pushed open the door that connected the rooms to see his boyfriend relaxing in a bubble-filled hot tub, sipping what looked like champagne, but was really probably only sparkling cider.maybe. Harry flushed and he suddenly felt much warmer, and not all of it was from the steam. He closed the door behind him and pulled off his Weasley jumper. He pulled off his socks and shoes as well and walked over to Draco. Draco craned his neck to look at Harry. He grinned.  
  
"Hello, love."  
  
"Hello.are u drinking what I think you're drinking?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Not unless you were thinking cider. It's nice to pretend, though." Harry nodded. "So you going to join me, or just stand there all day?" Harry started.  
  
"Uh.well.I don't have swim trunks."  
  
"Neither do I." Harry gulped and blinked at him. Draco laughed almost wickedly, "oh, come on, Harry. I'm going to see you without your knickers anyway, why not have it at a time where we're sure not to have any interruptions?" Harry was still bright red, but he began to laugh softly.  
  
"When did u get this straightforward?"  
  
"I was always this straightforward. I was just never starkers and straightforward." Harry, still blushing fiercely and shaking his head, he removed his glasses and placed them on the counter. The simple tee-shirt he wore under his sweater came off next, revealing his seeker's build. Draco sipped his cider and leaned back for the rest of the show. The pants were next and slightly trembling hands folded them and placed them next to his glasses. He stoop there in his flanned boxers, biting his lip, red as a tomato, staring at Draco.  
  
"Well?" Draco said, gesturing at the boxers and by now obvious excitement with his glass. "You going to join me?" Harry hesitated. "What? It's not as if u have anything to be ashamed of. That I can tell already."  
  
"It's not fair," commented Harry. At Draco's raised eyebrow he explained further. "You get to see all of me and I won't get to see all of you." Draco smirked, but Harry really couldn't see that far. The only reason he knew Draco had raised an eyebrow was because he always tilted his head when he did that, and Harry knew Draco well enough.  
  
"You can't see me from that far away. You'll have to come closer anyway."  
  
"Why don't you come closer to me?"  
  
"Because I'm comfy." Harry made a face. Draco sighed and put down his glass. Half walking and half swimming Draco made his way over to Harry and out of the hot tub. With all of Draco exposed, Harry's eyes grew wider and he turned redder. For him it was now uncomfortably warm and his boxers were suddenly extremely tight.  
  
Draco stood in front of Harry, naked save for a few bubbles. Harry's gaze traveled down Draco's slender next, across strong shoulders and down a pale chest, to the beginning curls of white blond hair. Draco chuckled and Harry's eyes snapped back up to Draco's slightly flushed but smiling face.  
  
"Well?" Draco's voice was throaty, as he was just as affected as Harry was. Harry bit his lip and gently pulled his boxers down and off. Harry watched Draco's eyes as he looked down to follow the boxers and settle at Harry's hips.  
  
Draco looked him fully over and smiled, pulling Harry close by those same hips. Harry gasped at the contact, but it was smothered by Draco's lips.  
  
Draco teased him, biting his lips and holding Harry just far enough away to barely touch. He pulled back and watched as Harry automatically leaned foreword, wanting to resume contact. He opened his eyes when he found none. Draco smirked.  
  
"Wash my back?"  
  
TBC. 


	9. In Which Duncan Has A Busy Day

Chapter 9  
  
Duncan closed his eyes, standing in front of the large mirror at the front of his classroom. There were no desks, only mats, a few weights in one corner, a punching bag in the other, and assorted weapons lining the one wall. Focusing his mind, Duncan began his kata.  
  
Back in Seacouver he always began his classes with a kata. It focused him and gave his entering class a taste of what was to come. As he passed through the motions, his awareness focused to a single meditative point. He wasn't consciously aware of the students entering his class, but he knew they were there. They, the 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins, stood, not really knowing what to do as there were no seats, and they had been told to leave their books in the dorm. Hr brought the kata to an end, faced the class, and bowed. The class, not knowing what else to do, applauded. He smiled and waved away the applause.  
  
"Thank you. My name is Duncan MacLeod, and you can call me either Professor MacLeod, or Sensei MacLeod, or simply Sensei. Have a seat." He indicated the mats and the students sat, looking up at him.  
  
"One of the downfall of many fighters is they are caught unprepared. They're always fighting one way, then suddenly an opponent tries something new, that the fighter hadn't faced before, and they're dead. For example, how many have seen the muggle film, "Indiana Jones?" About half of them raised their hands. "When the Arabian swings his sword and Indy just shoots him? It's like that. Or, instead of hexing an opponent, you punch them in the nose. If a wizard is attacking with magic, 90% of the time, he or she will not expect a physical attack.  
  
"You will learn to fight barehanded, with classic weapons such as swords and axes, projectile weapons like bows and crossbows, and possibly muggle fire-arms." He looked around at the wide-eyed students. He spread his arms wide.  
  
"Welcome to Physical Defence."  
  
***  
  
"We start with meditation," MacLeod said, walking up and down the four rows of seated students. "Close your eyes. Focus on your breathing. In for seven, hold two, out seven, hold two. Clear your mind. Focus on your next task. In and out. Clear your minds." He watched as the students calmes, including the nervous Neville and jittery Seamus.  
  
Not many had any experience in any sort of physical defense. Malfoy and Zambini had fencing lessons, Harry had good reflexes and speed, not to mention he could take punishment. Ron could wrestle and brawl, and packed a mean right hook, from fighting with his brother. Parvati had taken ballet, which would help her balance in karate. He decided to start with the basics, drills of the moves, working their way up to katas and eventually the weapons. In a few weeks they would begin to spar.  
  
He estimated they would be able to start with weapons after the holiday break. Since this was their only dialy class, they would alternate weapons, drills days, and sparring days. MacLeod smiled before he called his students to attention. These kids would learn to defend themselves. They would gain the advantage in the war. They would survive.  
  
***  
  
After their dinner that night, Minerva invited Macleod to her chambers for a drink and to reminisce about their childhoods in Scottland. He accepted with a smile.  
  
"I'd be honored."  
  
Minerva led him up to the teacher's wing to her rooms down the hall from Mac's own. Mac looked around once inside. Her rooms were decked out in burgundy, gold, and crimson with rich mahogany wood. A rampant lion roared from the tapestry above her bed, which he could just see through the partially open door to her room. Above her fireplace was her draped tartan, her clan colors. MacLeod recognized the colors as coming from one of the neighboring allied tribes of his youth.  
  
"You from 'round Glenfinnin?" Mac asked as Minerva handed him a glass of scotch. She nodded.  
  
"Aye, about 20 minutes away as the broom flies. That where you from?"  
  
"Aye. Born in Glenfinnin on the shores of Loch Shiel, me and my cousin Connor both."  
  
"My father used to travel to Glenfinnin every other Sunday for some reason or another. Mostly to convince the locals that we were muggles and buy supplies. We lived on a sheep farm." She nodded to the Tartan. "That was Father's. Mum made it for him from the wool from our sheep." Mac smiled and they sat in the armchairs facing the fire.  
  
"Mother made all of Father's clothes. All of mine and my brother's as well. When my sisters were older, they helped as well. I stayed with Father most of the time, learning to fight and to rule the clan. Father was the chieftain, as I was to be." Minerva looked at Mac quizzically.  
  
"Glenfinnin hasn't had a chieftain in hundreds of years," Mac froze, his drink halfway to his mouth, "not since the MacLEod heir was."  
  
"Killed in battle. When MacLeod died they lost to the English army, and the clan rule was abolished."  
  
"You're heard the story too?"  
  
"I lived that story." Minerva's mouth dropped open and she stared at MacLeod. "That MacLeod was me. I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. I was born in 1594 on the shores of Loch Shiel in Glenfinnin. I'm 409 years old and I am immortal."  
  
THUD  
  
"Minerva? Minnie? Oh.shoot."  
  
***  
  
The first thing Minerva realized was that her right side was warmer than her left. Very much so in fact. The next thing she realized was resting on something warm and firm.legs.her head was in someone's lap. The owner of said lap spoke.  
  
"Minerva? Minerva?" She moved her head and moaned softly. "Minerva?"  
  
"Brandy," she choked out, " top shelf, in the cabinet. "With a swish of his wand, (oak, 12 inches, Gryffin Feathers) he had the brandy and a tumbler in his hand. After a glass Minerva had much more color in her cheeks and was able to sit up. She still stared at MacLeod, her spectacles falling down her pinched nose.  
  
"You're THE Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod?" Mac nodded. "oh.I thought that name was just a coincidence. I.I need another drink." He smiled softly and handed her another tumbler of brandy.  
  
***  
  
"I hope you understand it's not the immortality that's surprising, what with Adam and now Severus and Cassandra. I'm also convinced that Albus will live forever, but that's just speculation. It's the fact that I'm meeting."  
  
"A dead man? A myth?"  
  
"THE Duncan MacLeod. I grew up hearing your story and that of your cousin, Connor." Mac's eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh really? I would think the family would never have spoken of it."  
  
"They didn't. The servants do talk, though, you know."  
  
"Oh." She shook her head in wonderment. "We have not only THE Duncan MacLeod teaching physical defense, we have the Delphi teaching divination, the oldest man in the world teaching history, and a werewolf teaching defense against the dark arts." MacLeod looked surprised.  
  
"A werewolf? Lupin is." Minerva paled a bit.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know? Yes, Lupin is a werewolf, but he's of no threat to anyone. Between his conscience, the cage, Sirius, and Severus' potion, he's harmless. The biggest threat is those two putting their heads together for a prank. They are two founding members of the Marauders, and they terrorized this school with pranks worse than the Weasley twins. If you want to know more, ask Sirius, I'm sure he'll love to brag." MacLeod smiled, raising his glass to drink.  
  
"I'll make sure I will." He downed the glass. "This certainly has been a most interesting evening, but it is getting late. I will take my leave. Goodnight Minerva."  
  
"Goodnight Duncan." Duncan left Minerva seated in front of the fire, staring into the flames, a glass of scotch forgotten in her hand,  
  
***  
  
MacLeod entered his room with a sigh and peeled out of his robes, cleaning them with a simple spell and draping them over the back of a chair. He paused, and then hung them up. He only had two robes, so far, one dress and one everyday. He cracked his neck as he walked to bed and changed into a pair of simple cotton pants.  
  
He stood in the center of the room for one last meditative kata, to reflect on the day before bed. He thought about his classes that day, which students showed the most talent. He thought of Harry Potter and they boy, Malfoy. He thought of the Weasleys and the girl Hermione. He thought of his lunch with Remus and Sirius and how close friends they were becoming. He thought of Remus' gentleness and thoughtful nature. He thought of Sirius' smiles and jokes. He thought of Minerva and her reaction to him.  
  
His mind drifted back further and he thought of Cassandra and Methos and the friendship they now shared. He thought of the island, where Methos and Severus had introduced him to magic and the wizarding world. Finally, he thought of himself. He really hadn't had a relationship since Tessa. Maybe it was time for him to start looking for love again. He was tired of being lonely.  
  
TBC 


	10. In Which The Prank War Begins Anew

Chapter 10  
  
Weeks passed as they will and everybody settled into their routine. Classes began in earnest and Duncan proved to be a tough but likeable teacher. Oliver's class was a favorite among those who took it. He was funny and would often tell stories and jokes to keep the mood light. Percy was a surprise, however, to the students. Those who had him teaching expected the 'Perfect Prefect' of his school days. They were quite shocked, therefore, when they found it was Percy, not the 'Perfect Prefect' who taught the class. He had a unique way of teaching and his emphasis on comfort made him a fast favorite.  
  
None of this, however, was why the castle was humming with excitement one week in early October. The reason was, in fact, very simple.  
  
The first Hogsmead weekend.  
  
The excitement wasn't dampened by the fact that they needed to remain in large groups with a teacher supervising, especially since prefects counted as teachers. Percy and Oliver stood together outside the Gryffindor tower, waiting for their group. Draco soon joined them in their wait.  
  
Oliver was leaned against the wall, holding Percy close by the waist. Percy, for his part, was leaning back against Oliver, his head next to his lover's. cheek to cheek. Draco raised an eyebrow at them, but didn't comment. Really, what could he say? Lucky for him, Harry was the first to exit the common room, and met him with a bright smile that Draco just had to return. They both longed to show their love as Percy and Oliver do, but knew it was too dangerous. They settled for standing rather close. Hermione and Ron followed with Ginny and the group was ready to go. Together they left the castle and headed down the path to Hogsmead.  
  
There weren't that many headed to town as you would think for either they were too young or were to afraid to ask a teacher to prefect to chaperone. It was because of this that Methos, Severus, Duncan, Remus, and Snuffles were able to go to Hogsmead with no children to supervise.  
  
When the great triple W sign appeared Methos stopped and smirked, looking decidedly devious. Severus saw the looked and paled.  
  
"Adam.luv.what are you planning?" The other three looked at Methos and Mac was suddenly as pale as Severus. He knew what that look meant. Methos simply smiled and headed towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
  
Inside the store  
  
George looked up from where he was adjusting the shelves in the window and froze. The store was full of students and Adam Pierson was making a bee- line for their front door.  
  
In a flash he was running towards the back of the store, dodging customers and shouting, "OI! FRED! Pierson, coming fast!" Fred's head jerked up from behind the register. He nodded.  
  
"LEE! Take the register!" He called to the third twin, who ambled over. The twins ran to the back and uncovered a large machine, very high-tech looking and very complex, with a giant tube going up into the ceiling. They flipped switches and pushed buttons, and the thing roared to life. Jamming muggle army-issue helmets on their heads, they looked around the door into the main store. George had and old-style push down detonator in his hands and Fred had a pair of omnoculars.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Methos and Severus entered the store.  
  
"Now," whispered Fred.  
  
George pushed the detonator.  
  
There was a flash of light followed by a cloud of smoke and glittering confetti poured from the sky. When the smoke cleared, where the professors once stood now stood two tall, beautiful, buxom, pissed-off amazons. The taller, with the dark pixie cut dressed in an outfit that was best described as 'sexy-pissed-off-evil-pixie' placed her hands on her hips and glared at the back of the store, where the sounds of two hysterical twins could be heard. The other, with the long stringy black hair and 'evil-sexy- schoolgirl' outfit and heavy black makeup looked completely shocked before flipping her hair and glaring at the back with the evil pixie.  
  
The twins couldn't stop laughing even when their professors stood over them, silently plotting their revenge. The pixie looked at the schoolgirl and blinked, then slowly looked the girl up and down. The schoolgirl caught the look and smirked back. The pixie raised an eyebrow and turned back to the twins.  
  
"How long will this last?" A pleasant alto.  
  
"An.an hour." One gasped out.  
  
"We better hurry then," said the schoolgirl in a breathy alto. The pixie nodded.  
  
"We will have retribution, and it will not be pretty. Our treaty is broken. The war is on." With that the two left and the twins, their laughter since died down, began to get really scared.  
  
***  
  
Remus, Snuffles, and MacLeod, once they realized what had happened to Methos and Severus, turned and walked as fast as they could in the other direction to hide their smiles and avoid the explosion. It was not unexpected that they would end up at the Three Broomsticks, sitting at the bar and trading tales of their adventures. They talked of James and Lily Potter and of Fitz and Tessa. The spoke of the Marauders and the traveling band of actors. They talked of Connor and Dumbledore. They spoke of past friends and lovers. By the time they staggered out of the bar (scaring a few students who had never seen a drunk Remus before) both Snuffles and Remus were convinced that with a little care and some time, Mac could be bent.  
  
***  
  
Percy and Oliver held hands as they walked behind their group of students. Hermione and Ron had their arms around each other as they teased and bickered. Draco and Harry walked so close they brushed against each other with every step; close enough to touch but they didn't. Percy mentally shook his head. Acting like that they'd be outed before the year was done. Giny, who had been walking next to Hermione stopped walking and came to walk next to Percy, tucking her hand in his arm. He smiled down at her. It wasn't far, less than a foot, but it was a lot less than he remembered.  
  
"Hello, bit." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Percy, you haven't called me 'bit' since before Hogwarts!" He shrugged.  
  
"So?" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not a little girl anymore, Percy." His smile grew tender and almost melancholy.  
  
"I know that.but you'll always be my baby sister."  
  
"The baby of the family."  
  
"Better the baby than the outcast middle child." She made a face. She always hated it when he put himself down like that. They had many arguments over the very thing. Oliver, who had overheard, turned to tell Percy off about it, but was distracted by Ron's call.  
  
"Look, it's Remus and Snuffles!"  
  
"And Professor MacLeod!"  
  
"I wonder where they're headed in such a hurry?" The group watched as the three entered the Three Broomsticks, and shrugged at each other.  
  
"So where are we headed?" Oliver asked the group.  
  
"Triple W!" cried Ginny excitedly. Draco rolled his eyes melodramatically.  
  
"Help me! I'm surrounded!.Ouch! Harry! You have a rather sharp elbow, you know."  
  
"Serves you right."  
  
At that moment two beautiful (if a bit scary looking) women rushed past, holding each other and kissing and laughing. Ron stared, eyes wide, until Hermione slapped him. Draco and Harry watched with raised eyebrows. Oliver stared much as Ron had and Percy amused. Ginny stared, eyes wide and mouth open, following them down the street.  
  
That was the old one and his lover, courtesy of the twins.  
  
Percy laughed out loud, drawing strange looks from the assembled group.  
  
"That was Snape and Pierson. The twins transfigured them somehow." That set Draco off, and Harry and Hermione. Ron looked sick and scrubbed his eyes. Ginny, id Percy wasn't wrong, looked slightly disappointed, before giggling as well.  
  
"C'mon," said Harry. "Let's go see how they did it." The group agreed, and headed on to 3W to interrogate the twins.  
  
TBC 


	11. In Which Ron Has Yet Another Vision

Chapter 11  
  
In the dungeons 2 women lay entwined, spent in their passions and comforted by their love. Somewhere in the background a clock ticked. The women began to glow. Their bodies shifted and remolded. Within a matter of minutes the recognizable forms of Methos and Severus lay there. Methos turned his head and smirked at his lover.  
  
"Ok.now I've done it all."  
  
Severus laughed, and rolling over, captured his lover beneath him and kissed him for all he was worth.  
  
***  
  
Back in 3W our dear Ron Weasley couldn't breathe. After they had calmed down the twins, they had received the full story. Percy was actually the first to laugh. That started Ron off. He hadn't stopped.  
  
He was on the floor, tears streaming from his eyes, face bright red. He finally calmed down a bit, then burst out laughing again once he looked at the twins.  
  
"Ron, mate, you ok?"  
  
Unable to talk Ron nodded his head. His arms were wrapped around his stomach, pressed against the stitch in his side.  
  
He froze.  
  
Arms still pressed to his stomach he started rocking back and forth, staring off into the distance. His eyes seemed extra bright as he stared. Hermione recognized the symptoms.  
  
"He's having a vision."  
  
***  
  
There was desert. That was the first thing Ron noticed. Just miles and miles of desert and sand. Everywhere there was sand. Te horizon shimmered and the 4 horsemen appeared. They all wore masks save for Methos, whose blue face paint was replaced by red blood. He was bound and his face showed his immense suffering. The horsemen stopped before him and the leader spoke.  
  
"The Panther cannot win alone, young lion. The Hawk's wings have been clipped and the Raven's beak had been bound. The birds of Prey cannot win. The pale Dragon is weak of heart."  
  
Another voice spoke, in a familiar drawl. Ron looked up at Methos, but it was no longer Methos on the horse, but Severus, bound tighter than Methos ever was. Methos spoke from behind him.  
  
"The pale snake speaks in half-truths. The Birds of Prey are sharpening their talons and now the Eagle has joined them. The panther will win with the help of the creatures of the sky. The Dragon will be his greatest asset."  
  
"We will ride on the Hollowed Eve," The Leader spoke suddenly, having not heard Methos. "We RIDE!" The horsemen rode away, taking Severus with them. Methos chased after them on the wings of a hawk, intent on capturing his lover.  
  
Behind the leader pale silver-blond hair flowed free.  
  
***  
  
When Ron opened his eyes he found himself in the back room of 3W, looking at the intent faces of his brothers and best friends.and Malfoy. He slowly uncurled and swallowed, his face pale. He could feel the onset of a headache. Hermione was kneeling next to him.  
  
"Ron, are you ok? What did you see?" Ron smiled at her.  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione, just a bit shook up." He cracked his neck and accepted the muggle pain-reliever that Percy offered. Magical pain reliever don't work on vision pains. "What I saw, however, I can't tell. Not yet. I have to tell Cassandra and Dumbledore first. I promised. It's war related. I need to tell Pierson and Snape, too, so I'll tell you then." HE stood, with the help of his friends, and the group (except for FrednGeorge) left the shop.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, deep in the secret Death Eater's HQ, the evil Lord Voldemort was preparing for his next attack. Ningini lay curled around his chair as he stared into the fire and absently stroked the smooth, cool scales of her crest. Wormtail sat on the floor in the corner, quietly sniveling and cradling his metal hand.  
  
Tenderly he poked and prodded the red flesh at the joint of his wrist. He knew that his master's magic had isolated the infection that had set in, and would prevent it from spreading and killing him.  
  
It still hurt though.  
  
And it had been there for months. It wasn't going away soon. It was festering.  
  
He wondered why. Part of Pettigrew, the part that had been Wormtail of the Marauders, mocked him. ~You know why,~ Wormtail sneered. ~You weak filthy traitor. That Dark Arts are incapable of healing, only suffering. Destruction, not creation are it's powers.~  
  
'But the Master came back,' Pettigrew thought, 'He created a new body for himself.'  
  
~Bah! You idiot! His body is nothing but a mockery of creation. You know how he constantly has to repair himself to keep from falling apart. You have seen this for yourself. He's a dead spirit in a dead and decaying body. The Dark Arts have no room for life, only death.~  
  
Pettigrew squeezed his eyes shut, his hands moving to cover his ears. The metal was cold on his heated skin. 'Shut up!' cried in his head. 'Shut up! Don't Speak! I do NOT want to hear you!'  
  
~As if you could stop me,~ Wormtail mocked. ~You forget, Pettigrew, I am a part of you. I am a Marauder. James was my friend. So was Sirius. So was Remus. You will pay for taking them away from me. Vengeance will be mine.~  
  
"STOP!" he cried aloud and froze, his body growing stiff as he realized he had cried aloud.  
  
"What." Voldemort hissed, "Did you ssssay?"  
  
"Nu.Nu.Nuthing, my Lord."  
  
"Come here!" Voldemort screeched. Pettigrew sprang up and ran to kneel at the feet of his master. He kept his head bowed, partly in respect, mostly in fear.  
  
"Why do you lie to me, mmm? You think it isss wissse to lie to me? Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"No, M'Lord."  
  
"Well?" Pettigrew paused, but rushed into the explanation before Voldemort could punish him again.  
  
"I am hearing things, M'Lord, in my head. Voices. They say horrible things. I was calling for them stop when I realized I didn't want to hear what they said.  
  
"What do they sssay?"  
  
"They speak of vengeance, M'Lord. Retribution. Revenge against you. I fear- "  
  
"You fear! You have nothing to fear, sssave for my wrath! We are quite safe from attack here, you sniveling weasel! Do not let your fear make you weak."  
  
"Yes my master." Pettegrew bowed and crept back to his corner. With his hands firmly clamped over his ears, mocking laughter ringing through his skull.  
  
***  
  
Cassandra's not in her tower," Percy said as they entered the castle, "So we'll head strait to Dumbledore. She'll be there." The others looked at him, with looks that clearly said, 'how do you know?' "What?" Percy asked, confused. Oliver, who was used to such things from Percy by now, rolled his eyes.  
  
"C'mon." Oliver started their trek once again. They finally arrived at the gargoyle.  
  
"Chocolate knickers." Percy said the password. Oliver looked at him disbelievingly. "What? I didn't make it up." The gargoyle opened up and Ron entered, alone.  
  
***  
  
He knocked on Dumbledore's door and it opened for him immediately, signaling that he was expected. He entered the office to see Dumbeldore and Cassandra both, sitting and looking at him. Ron spared one moment to look back at the door, as if to Percy in wonder, before he came foreword into the office.  
  
"I, um. I had a vision." Cassandra looked at him alarmed. But Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly.  
  
"Ah, yes. Please have a seat, Mr. Weasley. Tea? Lemon drop?"  
  
"No, thank you." Ron sat in one of the large cushy chairs that just seamed to appear when needed. Dumbledore nodded at Ron to begin.  
  
"I was in 3W, laughing over the twins latest prank. It was classic. They turned Professors Pierson and Snape into women. We saw them run by, before we got to the store. The twins were crying they were laughing so hard. I was too, before, come to think of it. Anyway, suddenly I was in a desert, just like the last time. The horsemen were in front of me, all masked except for Pierson. Half his face was covered in blood. He was bound and gagged. It was the leader who spoke first. He said that the Panther, that's Harry, couldn't win. Snape and Pierson were being restricted from helping fully. He said Draco was weak hearted.  
  
"Then Pierson spoke. I looked up at him, but it wasn't Pierson on the horse, it was Snape. He was tied even tighter than Pierson was. Pierson was behind me. He said, "the pale snake speaks in half-truths and riddles. The birds of Prey are sharpening their talons and now the Eagle has joined." The immortals are preparing for war, aren't they?" Dumbledore simply nodded, not mentioning the fact that Ron wasn't supposed to know of the immortals on the ground. But then again, there's not much you can keep from a seer. Ron continued.  
  
"They will help, and Draco will be Harry's greatest asset. The leader then said they'd ride. The first attack will be on Halloween." Ron paused, "The leader of the horsemen, it's Malfoy, sir. Draco's father. He's replaced Kronos, or will shortly. They're going to force Snape to take Methos' place as Death." Dumbledore looked more grim than ever before.  
  
"Thank you Ron. I can't begin to tell you how many lives you may have just saved. Go back to your friends. Tell your story. I'm sure they're dying to hear it. I will take care of informing Professors Pierson and Snape." Ron nodded and left, saying his thanks.  
  
"What did me mean by the beak bound and the wings clipped?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"Malfoy was speaking as Voldemort saw the situation. He believes that Methos is no longer a threat. He no longer posses the fighting spirit. Why he believes this, when Methos destroyed Kronos, just proves his insanity. As for Severus, he knows that I trust Severus. That's why he's allowed Severus to stay at Hogwarts. Just as he spies for me, Severus spies for Voldemort. He doesn't tell Voldemort half of what the light is doing, while he tells me all he knows. He believes Severus will not speak, not give information."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two sat together for a long time, discussing their futures and the upcoming war.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, that was the last chapter I had written. I took a break from this story for a while to write a Power Rangers story and catch up on my reading. I'll be posting the Power Rangers story in a few days. I have to type it up. I am once again actively writing this story so expect an update by the end of the week. (cue the music) I'm back.back in the saddle again.  
  
General responses I don't know who I'm paring Duncan with yet. I'll let the cat out of the bag and say that Duncan will have his horizons widened by the end of this story, sorry. That man needs to get that stick up his ass removed and replaced by something else, at least temporarily. I will let you know that I had originally had him with Remus and Sirius, but that's probably going to change. Who he'll be with is still up in the air. It could be a boy or girl. And keep in mind, this is a slash story, and in keeping with my personal experience, most everybody is gay or bi. Ginny will get with a girl. Your welcome, Mel.  
  
Annakas - I don't know when I'm going up update Chiaroscuro Major or Minor. Soon. I haven't forgotten it, I just haven't written any more. There will be a new chapter by the end of the month for both. Yes, that was a tribute to Blair. I love him, he's so cute!  
  
Hana-chan - Duncan isn't a muggle. He's more like the ultimate Muggle born. He wont use magic a lot, as he's not very comfortable with it, but from time to time he will use spells. I know about that technical flaw. It's been pointed out to me before and I'm making an effort to fix it. Thank you.  
  
Iris Wood - see. 11 chapters. *grin*  
  
Aurumlupi - I could never forget this story. Mel would kill me. So would Lady Cinnibar. You too, I would imagine. Oh yes, I do love that bath scene.mmm.Sorry about Ginny. If it helps it wont be for a while and she will have a boyfriend first. I explained Duncan already.  
  
Lady Cinnibar- Webcomics rock. Actually, all comics rock. I am newly employed in Zapp Comics and I'm LOVING IT!!!!!! I'm surrounded by comic books and toys and lots of cool stuff. Aw man, it's great. But, unfortunately, it does take up most of my Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. Oh well. See, what did I tell you about Orlando. I now have him staring down at me when I wake up every morning.sigh. Since Percy rocks my world I had to have him be the cool teacher. As for Crabbe and Goyle, a little inside info, I was originally going to make the entirety of Slytherin house, including those two buffoons, turn on him, but I realized, they're too dumb. They've followed him blindly for over six years. Why stop now. I'm sorry to hear you got sick. The flu sucks. As always, your pooka awaits your story and your reviews. They keep me going. I brag about you to my friends, you know. "Lady Cinnibar is the coolest!" Because you are.  
  
Until next time, I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	12. In Which Duncan Teaches History and Drac...

AN: READ!!! Ok. These chapters have been done for.oh, three days now, and I e-mailed them to my beta reader, but she might be on vacation now or something, so I'm posting these un-beta-ed because I can't wait any longer. I've made you wait long enough, and I'm sorry, but between work and school I've had no free time that wasn't spent completely worn out on the couch, but spring break is here and I have these 5 chapters plus a few more before the end of break to put up. (I have through 22 written)..so I won't take up any more of your time. Read.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The students were all seated and waiting when Adam entered his classroom. Today, they were having a guest speaker, an actual immortal. Most of the class was confused, therefore, when Adam walked in with MacLeod. Some light bulbs did go off, however. (Hermione)  
  
"Hello, class," greeted Methos cheerfully. "As promised I have brought you a guest speaker on immortals. Go ahead, Mac. Tell them your story." Methos stepped aside as Mac muttered something profane at him in Gaelic. Seamus, the only other person in the room to understand the language, turned pink.  
  
"What you must realize is that by hearing my story, I'm breaking the tradition of silence and secrets kept for hundreds of years."  
  
"Never stopped you before," Methos commented dryly from behind his desk, MacLeod made a face at him and continued.  
  
You all probably know my story already. Adam said you covered immortals last year, but please just listen.  
  
"I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. I was born in 1592 in the highlands of Scotland, on the shores of Loch Shiel in the village of Glenfinnin. I died at the age of 28 for the first time in a battle against the Frasiers. I was found by my cousin Connor, and he was my first teacher.  
  
"My first lesson was you are an immortal and you cannot die.  
  
"The second was watch you head.  
  
"So there I was, in the year 1630, 28 years old. I had died, come back to life, and met a ghost. Conner was just a myth at that point to my clan. My mother was dead, my father had disowned me, and I was seen as a demon to my kin. Such was the start of my immortaly, So many immortals begin their life. Cold. Confused. Scared. It's very disorienting to die."  
  
The students were captivated. The fact that this was their teacher blew many minds. He went on to discuss his training, sharing amusing anecdotes from his days with Connor. He tried, but could not fully tell of the heart wrenching loss that the years provided. There simply were not words enough. He moved on through history until he came to the early nineties.  
  
"That was when I met a man named Joe Dawson. He's the head of the US West Coast division of a secret organization called the Watchers. The Watchers observe and record the lives of immortals, but never interfere with immortal lives and affairs."  
  
"That was," Adam added, "until Mac Here showed up in Watchers HQ. Caused quite a ruckus and almost got Joe killed." Mac made a face.  
  
"It's true that Joe was persecuted heavily for knowing his immortal (he was assigned to watch me, you see) but they eventually saw reason. I mean, the man has no legs. How is he supposed to follow me across the country side when I'm bringing about justice?" Methos rolled his eyes.  
  
"Simple. Stop being a damned superhero. Not your problem, remember? You'll live longer. Joe will too." Mac simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"Adam just in a snit because he used to be a watcher."  
  
"They kicked my out just because I have a nasty habit of not dieing." Methos groused as he held up his forearm, showing the blue tattoo on his wrist. It was a circle with stars and a V shaped like a child would draw a flying bird.  
  
"This is the symbol of the Watchers. This means I know, in an official capacity, about immortality and all it entails. I have access to safe houses and libraries. Now, when I was forced to resign I should have had this removed, but there are still some outposts who do not know that I am now on the other side of this little organization, and it is useful, sometimes." Hermione raised her hand.  
  
Yes, Mrs. Granger?"  
  
"Why were you forced to leave?" Adam shrugged.  
  
"I died. Quite publicly, too. I was shot by a hunter (a watcher who hunts immortals) who wanted our esteemed professor MacLeod here. I decided the best way to disappear for a while was to return to my wizarding roots, so here I am."  
  
The class was in shock. Had their teacher just told them he was an immortal? Adam smirked and raised his wand. From then on, while the students knew the information, whenever they were to tell it to another, they suddenly forgot what they were going to say.  
  
***  
  
Draco quickly walked through the halls of the Dungeons, alone. He had stayed after potions to talk to Snape and now he was alone in Slytherin territory.  
  
It used to be his territory.  
  
That's what hurt the most.  
  
Draco was once the lord of these halls. Everybody followed him because everybody feared him, or rather, they feared his father. Without Lucius behind him, Draco was a primary target.  
  
So if Draco squeeked when his path was suddenly blocked by Crabbe and his retreat cut off by Goyle, it's understandable.  
  
Draco put on his best haughty sneer and drawled at his former shadows.  
  
"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"We need to talk to you, Draco," Goyle said and Draco spun to face him.  
  
"OH? About what?"  
  
"Why aren't you in the dorm anymore?" Asked Crabbe, causing Draco to, once again, spin around.  
  
"What do you care?" Draco snapped. Oh, no, they weren't getting his new room's location from him.  
  
"If you're not in the dorm, then we can't protect you." Draco spun to Goyle, snide reply on his lips. The acid remark died, however, when Goyle's words registered.  
  
"What? Protect me?" Goyle nodded.  
  
"From Pansy. We don't like the way she's running thins, we being the whole of Ax Serpens. We like you better. You, at the very least, know how to keep things running smoothly. You handle power well. Pansy doesn't. She's acting the spoiled brat part too well. The house is in shambles and it's all her fault." Draco looked skeptical.  
  
"Why should I believe you? You follow Pansy now. How do I know it's not a trick?"  
  
"Because you know us, Draco. You know where our loyalties lie. They lie with you. They always have, they always will. But if we don't at least, pretend to go along with the winner, we wouldn't be in Slytherin. Besides, can you think of Pansy thinking a scheme like this up?"  
  
Draco smirked. Pansy couldn't plan her way out of a wet paper bag. The logic was pure, simple, and precise. Classic Vincent Goyle.  
  
"But why aren't you in the dorm anymore? Are you with another house?" Draco shook his head.  
  
'No, I have a private room."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"For protection," Said Goyle. "You know how vicious Pansy can be, for all her faults. She would never let you live if you slept there, correct?" Draco nodded.  
  
"I would never let anyone kill you Draco! WE would never." Crabbe stated with conviction.  
  
"You buffoon! It would be on our heads to see him killed, if not do the deed ourselves." Goyle turned back to Draco. "As always you're a step ahead of the rest. You would be dead if you slept in Ax Serpens. Nothing we could do could protect you. I can see that now. We could only help you so far, no, it's better that you're away."  
  
"We couldn't kill you anyway," said Crabbe, "You're still Prince by majority vote and to kill the Prince is the highest sin you could commit, in defense or attack. You are our leader." Draco smiled softly.  
  
Thank you, Crabbe, Goyle. It's nice to know all of Slytherin hasn't abandoned me." Goyle smiled as well.  
  
"WE cannot stay any longer, but we want you to know. When the time is right, come to Ax Serpens. Challenge Pansy. You will have the whole of Slytherin behind them." Draco nodded and the three embraced. The slender form of Draco, looking delicate and pale in the behemoths' arms.  
  
"Thank you." He smirked. " I shall return." Crabbe and Goyle nodded and lumbered off. Draco went on his way, a soft smile on his lips and his chin a fraction higher. The Slytherin Prince would soon return to reclaim his throne.  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat at the window in the Medical wing. There were, currently, no patients, and Madame Pomfrey had left to get replacement potions from Snape. She, Ginny that is, was left alone in the Medical Wing.  
  
Often in the past few weeks she had found herself in that window. It had become a favorite place of hers during her long stay at the end of her first year, as she thought about Tom and the Chamber and what had happened.  
  
She was back there now, thinking about family and relationships and love.  
  
The other girls in the dorm talked and gossiped all the time about every body, everything, and everybody's everything. Relationships were the big issue now. Who was dating who, who got dumped, and who was crushing. Sometimes, when she had some information she joined in, otherwise she simply sat and listened.  
  
The other day one of the girls was going dreamy-eyed over Percy, and had asked her if she minded people mooning over her brother. She had shrugged and said,  
  
"Not really. But it's not me you should worry about. It's Oliver Wood."  
  
"Professor Wood?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whatever for?" Ginny looked astounded.  
  
"There together, you know. Have been for almost three years. Didn't you see them dancing?" The other girl looked slightly ill and replied that she hadn't. Later on the same girl had made a vuagely anti-gay comment in reference to her brother. Ginny had told her then in no uncertain terms to stuff it. Everybody said it was because of the Weasley pride, or the Weasley drive to protect and defend each other to the end.  
  
Ginny wasn't so sure that was the only reason.  
  
She saw Ron and Hermione together, kissing and holding hands. She wanted that closeness, that connection. She saw Percy and Oliver and envied them as well for each having found the other's mate. She saw professors Snape and Pierson, glad they cared for each other. They deserved each other. They also didn't know she knew about them, like Harry and Draco. They were the ones she envied the most. For their love to be tested and pulled like that every day and for them to still be together was amazing. She wanted love like that.  
  
As she sat there thinking, she realized what she had been dancing around and messing around for so long. She wanted closeness. She wanted affection. She wanted a love that would last.  
  
Madame Pomfrey re-entered the hospital wing then, arms laden with vials and jars. Ginny sprang up to help her and Ginny's personal thoughts were pushed to a back burner  
  
TBC 


	13. In Which Couples are Happy and Pranks ar...

Chapter 13  
  
Severus sat at his desk, trying to make a dent in the ever growing pile of essays that he had assigned. Piking up another essay (a Hufflepuff 3rd year) he sighed, and made a mental note to assign less essays. 'Maybe I should make some of those multiple choice things. Methos could help me,' he mused before turning back to "The Medicinal Values of Athelas." He sighed again.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for letting them pick the topic," he said aloud.  
  
"Oh, Severus, you should know better than that, now."  
  
Severus smiled at the tesing tone in his lover's voice.  
  
"I will eventually." He put down the essay, ready to take a break. Methos entered Snape's office and practically melted into the single chair in front of the desk. Severus took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, then his temples.  
  
"Headache?" Methos asked and Severus nodded.  
  
"Yes. For the past hour." Methos winced.  
  
"Why didn't you stop earlier?" Severus looked vaguely sheepish.  
  
"It didn't register." Methos shook his head.  
  
"You know, you don't need your glasses anymore. You're immortal now, perfect vision comes with it." Severus shrugged.  
  
Some habits die hard." Methos smirked.  
  
"Yes.but that's probably what's giving you the headache. Immortal muscles can still pull and strain. That's a natural part of building muscle. You know that from training." Severus scowled, annoyed at himself that he forgot. Methos stood and, coming around the desk, sat on Severus' lap.  
  
"You need a break."  
  
Severus smiled and wrapped his arms around Methos' waist.  
  
"I need you."  
  
"Of course you do." Leaning down, Methos kissed Severus' nose playfully. Severus squeezed his eyes shut and made a face. With a quick, deft hand Severus found the seam of Methos' clothes and tickled the pale warm skin.  
  
"Hey!" Methos grabbed the offending hands, which twisted and captured his own, effectively pinning them behind his back. Methos' face twisted in frustration and mock annoyance. Severus leaned up and kissed the pout away. His grip loosened and Methos' hands came up and around Severus' neck.  
  
"Oh! Excuse me!"  
  
Methos and Severus broke apart and looked in surprise at the doorway. Minerva's glasses were slipping offer nose, her eyes were wide, and her cheeks were flushed. Her severe bun wasn't so severe anymore and small pieces had fallen to frame her face. This confirmed Severus' hypothesis that her composure had a direct effect on her hair. Now she was seriously flustered.  
  
Methos didn't move from his seat, but looked at Minerva without the least bit of embarrassment. Severus, on the other hand, was blushing faintly, which was severe embarrassment for him.  
  
"Yes Minerva?" Methos asked, "You wanted something?"  
  
She seemed to shake herself. "Oh! Um, you know, I've forgotten. Nevermind. Sorry to have interrupted."  
  
"Quite alright," Methos answered.  
  
'it most certainly is not!' thought Severus.  
  
Minerva nodded and left, closing the door behind her, and still obviously flustered, and left the two of them alone. Methos turned to the sill pink Severus and kissed him soundly. He leaned foreword and whispered into Severu's ear,  
  
"Lets get you out of this atmosphere, go have fun. Then we can decide how to repay the twins. If you have enough energy after that, you can return to the essays. Severus smirked back at him and the two were gone in a flash.  
  
Somewhere in the winding corridors of Hogwarts  
  
Sirius plodded along, pouting slightly, as Remus led him through the halls. He was blindfolded and Remus kept an eye out to make sure no one saw them. They came to a stop.  
  
"Close your ears," Remus commanded and Sirius obediently covered his ears with his paws. Remus whispered something Sirius could not make out. Remus rubbed the top of Sirius' head, the signal to continue onward. Immediately Sirius felt a difference in the air. It was cooler, darker, damper, and the walls felt closer.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Shh, Padfoot. Trust me."  
  
"I do, Moony, I do."  
  
Remus stopped, stepped back a bit, and undid the blindfold. "Get back to human, then you can open your eyes." He watched as his husband's human form emerged, and blinked a few times, before his eyes widened in astonishment.  
  
"Oh.Moony."  
  
The Room they were in could only be accessed by a secret passage dangerously near Dumbledore's office. It was cold and damp, but that was esily countered by the few torches and the barely used fireplace in the corner. The room was furnished in reds and golds on old tapestries and pillows and blankets. An old bed stood along one wall, opposite the fireplace.  
  
This was their room. Their secret meeting place when in school. Not even James had known of it.  
  
"oh.Moony." he said again. He looked to see Remus grinning.  
  
"I found it again the other day when you were with Mac. It's exactly the way we left it. This is our space again. A safe haven." Sirius could hear the hidden message inside. It was a hideout for himself, if is secret was ever discovered, Remus too. With teary eyes he turned back to Remus and trapped him in a big bear hug which Remus was all too glad to return.  
  
***  
  
The package arrived with all the other supplies so Lee thought nothing of it. He placed it on the shelves with the trick candy in the back and promptly forgot about it. He stayed there all day and all night and all the next day too. That night it was discovered.  
  
"Fred? You remember this?" George gestured to the box. Fred walked over and shook his head.  
  
"No. Must be something Lee ordered. Leave it. We'll ask him tomorrow."  
  
But it was too late.  
  
The box had been charmed to open when both twins were within the proximity for thirty seconds. And it did. Rather violently.  
  
Maybe exploded would have been a better word.  
  
The twins stood. Coughing and waving their hands until the smoke cleared. When it did, and they blinked their eyes clear, they stared in shock.  
  
Their mouths and noses had protruded slightly to form a type of muzzle. Their eyes split and faced more outwards than normal, though their vision was the same. As they watched their ears grew furry and gray and stretched up to come to a point well above their head.  
  
Both senses a tingle at the base of their spine and when they turned to look, they saw a tail burst through the seat of their pants. They looked at each other again just as they teeth stopped growing.  
  
A paper fluttered to the floor. George stopped to pick it up.  
  
"Gotcha!" it simply read. He looked at the paper front and back. No more was read. Fred took it.  
  
" Don't worry. It'll wear off in exactly one hour. Or at least, it should. It's still experimental. Have a good day." Fred crumpled up the paper.  
  
"Pierson!" Fred growled.  
  
"EEE-AWW!"  
  
Fred glared at George disgusted and stomped off to the shop proper, glad they were done for the day.  
  
Tonight they would plan.  
  
***  
  
Back in the castle dungeons Methos cackled with laughter. Severus smirked at him from the bed. Methos was looking into a cauldron that doubled as a seeing glass, watching the twins transformation.  
  
Severus stood, letting the black silk sheets fall away as he went to stand behind his lover. His smirk turned decidedly wicked when he saw the tails.  
  
"Perfection," he whispered into Methos' ear. Methos half-turned, smirking back at him.  
  
"Would you expect anything less?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Good."  
  
Methos turned fully into the embrace and ducked his head to nuzzle Severus' pale neck.  
  
"So how long until that wears off, for real?" Methos asked, his voice slightly muffled.  
  
"One hour and ten minutes, exactly. Just long enough for them to really freak out." Methos laughed.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Smiling wickedly, Severus pulled his lover back to the sheets.  
  
TBC 


	14. In Which Dreams Come True

Chapter 14  
  
It was Halloween, and since it had gone so well last year, the Halloween costume ball was tonight.  
  
Down int eh Slytherin Dungeons Methos and Severus were putting the finishing touches on their costumes. Dress all in black, with his hair tousled and teased to stay in a crazy halo around his head, Severus was Morpheous, King of the Dreaming. The Sandman. Methos was dressed all win white, his hair died white for the occasion, his hair in the same style as Severus. Hanging around his neck was a large emerald. He was Daniel, second King of the Dreaming. The Sandman.  
  
Up in the Gryffindor tower Ron was meeting Hermione in the common room, ready to escort her to the great hall. Hermione was dressed in a dazzling medieval gown, a golden tiara in her hair, her dress a shimmering ruby. Ron, her prince, was dressed in gold with red trim, a golden crown with Rubys on his head. They were the King and Queen of Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny followed behind in net stockings and combat boots. A patchwork skirt, a leather jacket and a bathing suit top. Her hair was charmed to change colors and lengths at random. A magical trail of flying fish followed behind. She was Delirium.  
  
Over in Draco's Rooms Harry and Draco were just finishing dressing. Draco was radiant in a shimmering white tunic, gold wrap up sandals, belt and circlet on his brow. His eyes were made up with white and glitter, making his pale eyes impossibly wide. With a simple spell his fake wings were attached and would move slightly as real wings would. Harry was dressed as a 19th Century Frenchman (think Lestat from Interview with a Vampire) with black leather boots, tight breeches, a billowy ruffled shirt and a black and gold embroidered vest. Out from between his unruly locks poked two horns made of bone, and from the seat of his pants came a lifelike tail. A black cane with a silver demon head handle completed the look. They were off.  
  
In their rooms, Remus and Sirius were getting ready to leave. Taking their cure from American Pop Culture, Remus pulled on his hokey mask and picked up his machete. Sirius stood by the door in his white William Shatner mask with the crazy hair holding a really big kitchen knife. For the first time in history Jason Voorhees was face to face with Michael Myers.  
  
In their room Percy and Oliver faced each other and adjusted the other's string tie. They pulled on their long jackets and fedoras. The last step was to put their guns into their shoulder holsters. Arm in arm these two twenties gangsters left for the ball.  
  
They were the last to arrive. A few couples were already dancing, while the other milled in groups or hovered by the snack bar. Over by the punch bowl Duncan MacLeod (dressed as himself in his tartan kilt) was talking to Minerva (dressed as Catwoman, of Batman fame.) By the stage a playboy bunny, later identified as Cassandra, was dancing with Dumbledore, who was dressed as Hugh Heffner. Methos and Severus sat with Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione, while Ginny danced with her fish nearby. Percy and Oliver joined them until the song played a better song for them to dance to.  
  
The doors banged open and smoke poured through. The adults all stood in alarm until the Weasley twins bounced through the door. Or should I say, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. Percy put his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh, God, why are they here? Were they even invited?" Oliver shrugged at him.  
  
"Who knows. Who cares. C'mon. Lets dance." Oliver pulled Percy to his feet and out onto the dance floor to dance to the "Zoot Suit Riot." The twins made their way over to Methos and Severus. The Hatter spoke first.  
  
"That was a mean trick you pulled."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Methos smirked.  
  
"You didn't get anything you didn't deserve." Nice costumes, by the way, but wouldn't Tweedledee and Tweedledum be more appropriate?" They made a face at him.  
  
"Oh ha ha."  
  
"Very witty."  
  
On the dance floor Percy kicked out, supported by Oliver, and flew up, then down through Oliver's legs where he spun over, jumped up and went on dancing. The crowd that was forming around them cheered them on.  
  
Unknown by any of them, including the foxtrot-ing Dumbeldore, the attack had begun. Unseen the by the wards a single rat snuck past the defenses. Once inside the building Pettigrew made his way to aside the entrance to the Great Hall. Spying the Horror Movie killers s smiled, waves his want, and whispered a spell.  
  
Wormtail also noticed the array of fighting capable costumes around them, and unknown to Pettigrew, made the spell go in a sweeping arc, not a strait line.  
  
The two initial targets seemed to swell, Jason more than Michael, as their bodies gained the extra muscle and weight. They stood suddenly, blades in hand, looking for prey.  
  
Draco's wings were all at once suddenly a part of him and moved as he thought them too. His pale eyes turned opaque white and glowed with an inner light. Harry's tail attached as well, and his emerald eyes seemed to glow with the light of a thousand hellfires.  
  
The Endless seemed to swell and shrink at once, their entire perceptions changing. Severus' dark eyes grew all black and reflected the night sky, full of starts. Methos' eyes did the same. Ginny stopped her dance to watch her older brothers with mismatched eyes.  
  
"WhAt fUn! YoU'rE BacK! WE cAN PlAy NOW." A fish swam by. "OooH! preTTy!" and she wandered off.  
  
Across the room Jason demolished a table with his machete while Michael chased some Hufflepuff 7th year girls. Draco spread his wings and flew above the crowds. Angels watched but could not actively interfere with mortal lives. Harry, on the other hand, leaned back in his chair a lit a cigar. Why should he try and help? This was bloody chaos. He loved this!  
  
Ginny chased her fish across the dance floor doing the cha-cha. Jason was surrounded by her fish and, confused and annoyed, lashed out at them wildly. Percy and Oliver, also hit by the curse, couldn't care less and kept dancing until Michael Myers slashed at them. They both reached into their holsters, brought their guns to bear, and emptied their led into the monster. He fell, smoking. They blew out their guns and went on dancing.  
  
Minerva, who by now realized what was going on, rushed over to "Michael" and administered the counter curse just as he sat up, healed and ready to round two. He shrunk as Michael left his body and started to lilt, as if dazed.  
  
"Minerva?" came Sirius's muffled voice from behind the mask.  
  
"Yes." The mask tilted to one side as he cocked his head.  
  
"Do I want to know why you're dressed all in vinyl?" She scowled at him.  
  
"Now is not the time for cheep jokes. People are becoming their costumes, and in all the confusing the Death Eaters may attack." There came a crash like thunder from the door outside the castle.  
  
"Well.there they are."  
  
"Let us handle this." They turned to see the Lords of the Dreaming standing there, Morpheous blending with the shadows and Daniel encased in light.  
  
"It's not our way to interfere with the actions of man."  
  
"But without man there would be no endless, and there would be no man without endless. Andwe have been, on occasion, known to make exceptions."  
  
"We protect our own existence."  
  
Minerva nodded and the Lords disappeared from sight. She turned to see Jason begin to tire of fighting the fish and quickly cast the counter spell. He shrunk immediately and dropped the machete, pulling his mask off. Delirium pouted.  
  
"YoU tOoK awaY My tOy! That WasN'T vERY Nice!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny." Minerva replied.  
  
"I'm noT gInNy! I'M DelErIUm?" and she flew away in a swirl of fish and butterflies. Minerva simply sighed and began unspelling the others, starting with Dumbledore, who was feeling up his bunny. Somehow she didn't think Cassandra would be too happy when she returned to herself. With Remus and Sirius helping the ball was unfrozen and returned ot their natural state of mind not soon after the Death Eaters were dispatched.  
  
***  
  
The Death Eaters stood in a sea of black robes, a magical battering ram working at the door. A young girl appeared, dressed in a wide assortment of odd articles of clothing, her hair changing, and fish following behind. She sat on the ram as it moved.  
  
"WeeeEEeeEeeeE!"  
  
A man appeared beside her on either side. One was dressed all in white with an Emerald shining from his chest and he was everything yet nothing all at once, an abstract idea only comprehensible in dreams. The other was garbed in a black cloak that blew in the wind. His face was impossibly white next to that mess of black hair. He was dark and wild, a creature that could only exist in dreams, that haunted nightmares. Both held up a simple leather pouch and poured a generous amount of sand into their hands. Raising their hands in unison they blew, and the sparking sand blew into the minds of the assembled Death Eaters.  
  
One by one they fell to sleep, lying where they stood. Some began to toss and turn; others twitch and cry, still others lay with pained expressions, unable to move. Dream had unleashes the nightmares.  
  
They stayed trapped in dreams until the Aurors arrived.  
  
Pettigrew, who had watched from the shadows, quietly transformed and slipped away. The voice of Wormtail was, for once quiet.  
  
***  
  
Draco drifted down after the ball had been changed back. He landed next to Harry.  
  
"You didn't help them!"  
  
"Neither did you."  
  
"His law says I can't." Harry just stared at him, before slowly raking his eyes up Draco's body. "It wouldn't work, what you're thinking. Angels have no genetalia." Harry blinked and laughed.  
  
"You are evil." As Draco smirked Minerva cast the spell to end his possession. They were human once more.  
  
***  
  
Morpheous turned turned to Delirium.  
  
"Come on sister. It is time to go." Delirium stopped her play and hopped down, putting her hand in Dream's. Together the three walked back to the great hall.  
  
As they entered they were hit with the counter curse. They wavered as the power left them. Ginny collapsed into Percy's arms.  
  
"I'll take her to Madame Pomfrey." Percy said softly and gently carried his sister away. Methos and Severus leaned into each other, holding each other up. The power drain on them was more severe due to the amount of energy they used in their possessed state.  
  
The doors burst open and all the Slytherins from the dorms (all first to third years and a few older students) flew in, their robes dripping wet. Severus made the effort and stood up strait.  
  
"What is going on?" He growled softly. His weakened state left him rather grouchy.  
  
"The dungeons are flooding. The lake is coming in."  
  
"What?!" He demanded. The Slytherins cowered. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The doors opened again and this time the Gryffindors from the tower entered.  
  
"What happened?" McGonagall demanded, crossing her arms and looking very scary in her catsuit.  
  
"There are holes in the tower. The wind is coming in." She simply pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. "Brick sized holes" the children elaborated. Before McGonagall could say anything Dumbledore stepped in.  
  
"The children will stay in here tonight." He began. "Oliver, you and Remus set up the beds. Severus, you and Adam take care of the Dungeons. Minerva and I will take the tower. The rest of the students, please return to your dorms. Thank you."  
  
And they got to work and had the problems solved in a little under an hour, despite how tired they were.  
  
TBC 


	15. In Which A Sleepover is Held

Chapter 15  
  
The Great Hall was soon filled with sleeping bags. Some purple and some orange to separate houses. Methos was seated at the Head Table, coffee in one hand, his head in the other. Severus sat next to him, head in his arms, fast asleep. Methos knew he'd hate to know he fell asleep in front of the students, but he let him sleep. HE would deal with his lover' s temper later.  
  
Over in a dark corner Harry and Draco lay snuggled together, away from the prying eyes of the other students. Minerva kept watch on the door. Percy and Oliver were slow dancing in the darkness to music only they could here and would soon come to join Methos and Severus at the table. Sirius and Remus had disappeared earlier to their spot. Hermione and Ginny were curled up together on the floor. Hermione really had become just like an older sister to her. Ron suddenly appeared before Methos, chess set in hand.  
  
"I heard rumor you wanted a rematch."  
  
Methos smirked.  
  
"Bring it on, Mr. Weasley. Bring it on." Ron grinned and set up the board.  
  
"White or Black?"  
  
"Black." Ron looked at him for a bit.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Methos simply raised an eyebrow. "You live your life like the black pieces of a chessboard. You are content to live your life, and you only move in reaction to the other players on the board." Methos stared at him.  
  
"Smart lad."  
  
"I try." Methos smirked in amusement. Ron moved his piece. Unlike last time, Methos didn't move right away, carefully thinking over the possibilities. He wouldn't underestimate Ron again. It only took a moment for him to form a plan of attack, but he waited a moment longer. Let Ron underestimate him, this time.  
  
***  
  
The twins slowly walked the path back to Hogsmead, their costumes falling apart, their minds whirling, trying o remember the night.  
  
They both had been hit by the curse and immediately set up a teaparty.  
  
Flashback  
  
"One lump or two, my dear Hare?"  
  
"Two, please." Out came a giant mallet and the Hatter bashed the Hare on the head twice.  
  
"There, now. Honey or lemon?" The Hatter asked.  
  
"How about some nice treacle cakes?" asked the mouse in the teapot. "Or some treacle fudge?"  
  
"Oh quiet, you cursed rodent!" cried the Hare and shut the mouse in the sugarbowl.  
  
"WhaT iS TreAkLe? Is it A fIsH?"  
  
"It's poison."  
  
"It's fudge!" came the muffled voice from inside the sugar bowl." Delirium smiled at them blankly.  
  
"Have a seat, my dear. Have some tea." Delirium sat, her fish swimming about her. "Dissonance or Harmony?" The Hatter asked.  
  
"DiSSonAnCe, PleaSe." The Hatter poured from a neon pink teapot. As the tea, a shocking green, flowed the most awful racket was heard, like nails on the chalkboard and grating brakes and a sour note on a piano all at once. She poured in honey and stirred it.  
  
"We'lL bE beST FrIeNdS! YoU bEloNg tO Me aNYwaY."  
  
The Hatter and the Hare just smiled at her as the flamingoes swam by, capturing her attention.  
  
"PrETTy!" She cried and followed behind.  
  
"And a very happy un-birthday to you!" The Hatter called after her. The Hare waved as he once again shut the mouse in the sugar bowl.  
  
Present  
  
"Forge?"  
  
"Yes Gred?"  
  
"Let's not go to the Halloween ball next year."  
  
"Yes.I think that's a rather good idea." A mouse popped out of the Hatter's Hat.  
  
"Yes. A splendid idea." The twins looked at each other.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
***  
  
Back in the hall Percy and Oliver had finished their dance and now stood wrapped up in each other's arms.  
  
"I must say," Percy said against Oliver's shoulder, "That was the best we've ever danced." Oliver chuckled.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go sit." They joined Methos, Ron, and the still slumbering Severus. The chess match was still on full force.  
  
"Who's winning?" asked Oliver.  
  
"He is," the players commented in unison. Oliver blinked.  
  
"I see." He sat. Percy, totally unconcerned with propriety, sat in his lap. Ron glanced at them.  
  
"Do you two ever stop being so cutesy?"  
  
Percy appeared to think about that. "Nope." Oliver bit back a grin. "Sorry little brother." Ron shook his head and closed his eyes as Methos moved again. He opened them, paused as he studied the board, and moved another piece.  
  
"Check." Methos stared at the board.  
  
"And mate, bloody hell." He held out his hand. "Good game. I'll beat you eventually." Ron smirked.  
  
"You can try." He packed up his chess set and was gone from the table to rejoin his girlfriend and sister. Methos grumbled to himself as Percy and Oliver tried to hide their amusement.  
  
Ron never let on, but when he shook Methos' hand he had a flash of countless others playing the old man in chess, all of them, save one, loosing. He smiled softly to himself, proud to be the first to beat Methos in chess since Darius.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Draco lay there in a joined sleeping bag, Draco snuggled into Harry's side. When the shadow fell upon them, Harry opened his eyes first. He nudged Draco, who slowly blinked his eyes open, but jumped when he saw who created the shadow.  
  
The shadow was Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Um." Draco became very articulate when faced with certain death.including death by mortification. Crabbe smiled at him.  
  
"So this is why you left. Congradulations, Draco." Draco, overcoming his embarrassment, smirked at them.  
  
"You two escape Pansy?" Goyle nodded.  
  
"Not that hard. She's making eyes at Robert."  
  
"Robert's never go for her. He has taste."  
  
"And he's dating a rather pretty Ravenclaw, but she's not going to let that stop her."  
  
By this time Harry was lost, but he let his boyfriend take control, confident that he'd explain later.  
  
"We have a message," Crabbe stated. "The 7th year Slytherins want you back definitely. Bad enough for an open confrontation (a decidedly un-Slytherin thing). The first years are a bit mixed. They've never had anything but Pansy as their Princess, but some are swayed by older siblings or stories from the upperclassmen. By Christmas, all of Slytherin will be behind you."  
  
"Good, Draco said. "Tell the others to avoid confrontation. Be patient. When the time is right I will return and Pansy will be dealt with." Crabbe and Goyle nodded.  
  
"We await your return, my Prince." Crabbe smirked. Draco glared, only half serious.  
  
"Oh, get out of here before Pansy gets suspicious." The giant boys nodded and left. Harry hugged Draco.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"The social pecking order in Slytherin is like a royal court. Snape is the king, and is concerned with kingly affairs. Stuff more than the well-being of every student. While concerned, Snape can't be there all the time for everybody. So the next in command is a student. The most powerful student, elected by the others. He or she is the Prince or Princess. His friends become the court. Acquaintances/year-mates are the working class. Everybody else are serfs. Crabbe always teased me about being a Prince. Said I carried the royalty thing too far. He was joking, of course. Pansy, is really doing that.  
  
"When Pansy became the Princess she gained a lot of enemies. Many were scared of my father, but they did like how I handled things. The Slytherins want a return to the way things were. They were comfortable. Now, they are- "  
  
"Returning the Prince to his throne?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I like that." Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm dating royalty," Harry explained. Draco rolled his eyes and playfully hit Harry's chest. They were quiet for a while.  
  
"Was your father a Prince?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"No. I think that still irks, him. My father, though he hides it well, is a follower, and will always be a follower. He doesn't have what it takes to lead. He fails if left in power for too long. No, Severus was the Prince from Father's third year. It was a girl, the future Mrs. Lestrange, who was Princess. When she graduates Severus was entering his first year. He said the right thing at the right time and had presence. You know, he's the only Slythiern in history to be in that position since his first year?"  
  
"Kind of like me being the youngest seeker in a century?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Yes, kind of." Draco stared at the sleeping potions master. "It's strange to see him like this, a normal guy. He was Prince, and I know he held a special place in Voldemort's inner circle. Now, he's a teacher to a bunch of upstart teenagers." Harry snorted.  
  
"Oh, how the mighty have fallen."  
  
"It's all your fault, you know." Draco said.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. You caused the downfall of two great men, evil, but great." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Draco. I need that on my conscience."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Grumble grumble.  
  
"Go to sleep Draco."  
  
"Night Harry."  
  
"Night, love."  
  
They were asleep in minutes.  
  
***  
  
Remus and Sirius lay on the big bed in their room more as friends would, than lovers, facing opposite directions and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Why couldn't we do that back when we were students? Do you realize the chaos we could have caused?"  
  
"Yes, which is why I'm sure the professors did everything in their power to keep the idea firmly out of our heads." He paused, "I doubt we would have survived very long afterwards, anyway. Snape would be the main target, correct?" Sirius nodded. "Well, Slytherins don't like things happening to the royalty that they like. You would have been killed."  
  
"Been dead before, didn't bother me." Remus rolled over and glared, very vividly remembering the time when, posing as muggles, the two nearly drowned escaping some rather nasty bank robbers they came across. Sirius, though he was revived, stopped breathing for a minute, and scared Remus half to death.  
  
"Don't joke like that." Sirius looked contrite.  
  
"Sorry, Remus." Remus glared for a minute longer, then the expression softened into a smile.  
  
"I know. Come here."  
  
Wrapped securely in each other's arms the two remaining Marauders fell to sleep and dreamed of their prankster days.  
  
TBC 


	16. In Which Hermione had Doubts

Chapter 16  
  
Ron climbed into the sleeping bag next to Hermione, inadvertently slightly rousing her.  
  
"Ron?" she asked, her voice muddy with sleep.  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione. Go back to sleep. Ginny looks like she misses you."  
  
"OK," she murmured before rolling back over to face Ginny. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why can't she be that agreeable when she's awake?" he grumbled to himself as he settled in and prepared for a restful night's sleep.  
  
***  
  
Methos laid his head down on the table and stared at the face of his lover. AS he stared he found it harder and harder to keep the smirk of his face, but when Severus began to open his eyes, he schooled his features beautifully to an innocently pleased expression.  
  
"Good Morning, Sunshine!" Severus, in all his cranky glory, glared, but the effect was ruined when he yawned mid glare. He rubbed his eyes and raised his head. His expression froze and he put his head back down.  
  
"Methos," he growled softly, knowing no one could over hear them, "why didn't you tell me.no, why didn't you wake me?" Methos shrugged.  
  
"Because you're so damned adorable when you're asleep. And you obviously needed your rest. Now go relieve Minerva. She needs sleep too." Severus glared and grumbled but he stood to replace the Gryffindor head. Methos smirked and sprawled back in his chair, blowing a kiss to his lover when he turned to glare at him. He closed his eyes to fall into a light slumber. It had been a long night, but it was finally over.  
  
***  
  
The students were returned to their respective dorms that morning. The classes before lunch were all canceled, and the students all welcomed the brief respite.  
  
Ron was playing Harry in chess in the library (Harry was loosing horribly, as usual). Hermione sat near them, reading, while Draco drew at the table next to them. The book Hermione had, however, wasn't Hogwarts: A History but Dreams and Visions by Llwellen.  
  
"I was thinking about your vision, Ron," Hermione began.  
  
"O, wonderful. I wasn't."  
  
"I was thinking," she went on undeterred, "Pierson and Snape are represented as birds of prey, correct?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And they're both.you know."  
  
"Gay?"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"And MacLeod's a bird of prey as well, and he's."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So birds of prey represent immortals."  
  
"I know." Hermione blinked.  
  
"What? You know?"  
  
"Yes. I had that figured out last year." Hermione looked hurt.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
  
He shrugged. "Wasn't my place to tell."  
  
That shut her up.  
  
"And Cassandra's owl."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh." She seemed very out of sorts. It wasn't very often that Ron outsmarted her. But then again many things were changing lately. Slowly she returned to her book, refusing to acknowledge the thought that she hoped these changes didn't put her completely out of the story.  
  
***  
  
Contrary to popular belief, Vincent Crabbe was a common sight in the library. Folding a piece of parchment carefully, he watched Draco and the Gryffindor Trio. With a wave of his wand he banished the note to land on Draco's Paper. Draco jumped, and looked around. Catching Crabbe's eye, Crabbe nodded and Draco opened the note, which read as follows:  
  
Pansy has detention with McGonagall tonight at 8. Your court will convene at 815. WE need our Prince and will await your arrival.  
  
Draco closed the note, crumpled it up, and, away from the watchful eye of Madame Flitwick, turned the parchment to ash. Catching Crabbe's eye once more, Draco nodded.  
  
Tonight the Price would meet with his court.  
  
***  
  
Laying on Draco's bed, Harry held Draco in his arms.  
  
"It's five after eight." Harry murmured. Draco nodded.  
  
"I know." He pulled up and away, leaned foreward and softly kissed Harry. "I have to go. My court awaits." Harry nodded.  
  
"Be careful, my Prince." Draco grinned.  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Harry muttered as Draco left his rooms.  
  
***  
  
A white-blond shadow moved swiftly and quietly down to Ax Serpens, the Slytherin Dorms. Crabbe and Goyle met him by the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance.  
  
"This way, my Prince," Crabbe commented as Goyle said the password.  
  
"Veryy funny," Draco muttered darkly, but it didn't bother the bodyguards, as they were too excited over having Draco back to care.  
  
All talking ceased when Draco entered the common room. One by one the students stood, the first years scrambling and not really understanding what was happening. Nobody stood for Pansy. They bowed or curtsied as one, and he nodded his greeting to them, a soft smile playing about his lips.  
  
"My dear Slytherins," he began, his voice quiet and warm in the chilly dungeon air, "It warms my heart to be welcomed here by all of you. Ax Serpens is a cold place when one is alone. Rodgers," He turned to the 7th year prefect, "report." Rodgers smiled, glad to have back his position in Draco's court. Pansy looked at him more like a prized stallion at stud than an informant.  
  
"My Prince, as you know, Pansy has been abusing her powers as Princess. The younger years live in fear of her temper. She is fond of punishment, you see, and inflicting pain. The older years do all her work for her. The fifth years take the wrap for all her crimes. McGonagall caught her in the act this time, or she would have gotten away with this, too.  
  
"She rules by fear, and is attempting to become dictator." Rodgers stopped and Draco nodded.  
  
"You can't rule Slytherin as a dictator. The masses wouldn't stand for it and you'd find yourself friendless and alone in no time at all. She is a disgrace to Slytherin.' Draco lapsed into silence, the gears in his head turning. "Can someone tell me, please, how she came into power in the first place?" The Slytherins shifted nervously. Finally, Blaise stepped foreward.  
  
"She started a secret campaign at the end of last year to kick you out of the Prince-hood. She used your father against you, and money to win over enough others to win a majority vote."  
  
"How do you know, Blaise," Draco asked, voice soft. Blaise looked pained.  
  
"I helped her. She had some.information on me that I didn't want public and I was frightened. I've since realized that a bit of embarrassment is worth keeping her from power." Draco nodded.  
  
"Thank you for your honesty, Blaise. I know it must be hard for you." Blaise blushed, but nodded. Draco bit his cheek before he spoke once more.  
  
"Something must be done," Draco said finally. "But now is not the time fore me to reclaim the throne. My orders are thus. Let Pansy think she still has control. She must not know he power is all in her mind. I shall relay any messages to you through Rodgers or Crabbe and Goyle here. When the time is right they will know and will spread the word. Be ready. Prepare. In the meantime, Be safe. Viva Serpenta!"  
  
"Viva!"  
  
And the Prince left his stronghold, planning his final return.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat in front of the fireplace in the common room, not really reading, just staring at the pages. Over in the corner Dean slumped in defeat as Ron took his king yet again. Ron packed up th eonce again whole and complaining pieces and joined Hermione on the couch. When he put his arms around her, she stiffened.  
  
"'Mione? What's wrong, luv?" Hermione relaxed a bit, but was still way to tense.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Ron."  
  
"Herms."  
  
"Really. I'll be ok. I'm just feeling a bit worthless now. It'll pass soon enough."  
  
"Worthless?" Ron exclaimed, but kept his voice low. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling down because of, well, hormones, and this afternoon I felt like I wasn't needed anymore. What's the point of being the smart one of the group if everybody figures things out for themselves."  
  
"Oh, 'Mione, you know that's not true. The only reason I knew about the visions is because I'm trained to, well, training to. You'll always be the smartest one of the three, well, four now I guess. That will never change. Besides, apart from that, I love you, and I would never, ever, not need you." Hermione smiled a watery smile at him, in the brink of tears.  
  
"Oh, Ron that was beautiful. Thank you. I love you, too." Suddenly Ron had his arms full of happy, sobbing Hermione. Awkwardly he patted her back, before relaxing into it, and hugging her back.  
  
"There, there. It's alright."  
  
"Oh, Ron. I'm so happy."  
  
Ron paused, blinked, and shook his head.  
  
He would never understand women.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok. Here's where I answer the reviews. I'm answering them all this time just because it's been so long.  
  
Cyanide Queen: I liked writing that part. My original impression for the two of them was a Methos/Xena hybrid and a Gothic Brittney Spears/Severus. I hoped you liked their revenge. If you have any ideas for how the the twins will get back Severus and Methos, please let me know.  
  
Aurulumpi - I'm glad I got going again too. I missed writing. I hope you like these massive updates. They don't happen often, but they are big when they do. Hopefully, I'll be able to stay on top of this and not have to do this in bulk again. That means more frequent updates.  
  
Lady Cinnibar - Lady, I've missed you. I hope you'll forgive my absence from the fan fiction scene, but I have returned once more. Half my friends don't even know what fan fiction is, the other half hate slash. I have a few loyal readers (mel) whom I am very thankful for. If not for them, I'll never make any decisions on my own. You wanna know the thing with Duncan? Everybody insists he's straight unless he's with Methos. You ever notice? You'll be hard pressed to find Duncan willingly slashed with anyone but the Old Man, not even Richie. I have plans for our Dear Duncan (yes, they start out slash) and I think I've said that all immortals are bisexual. Duncan MacLeod will always be a ladies man, but here at Hogwarts he can be a man's man too. What on earth is a Chizpurfles? I really hope you like what I'm doing with the whole of Slytherin. I think that's the way they would really act. It was a spur of the moment decision that came to me as I was writing another part. I was originally going to only have one stay loyal, but I couldn't split up the ghoombas. The rest just kinda happened. You know, I'm really glad I enjoy my job too. It helps that if I can't write, at least I'm somewhere where I enjoy what I'm doing. Oh, I hate the dentist! But at least they let me watch M*A*S*H or cartoons. I was there twice recently with a cavity and a swollen nerve in my jaw. (it still hurts to eat sometimes) argh! My Dear Lady, if not for your reviews I would not feel so bad about waiting so long to update. I feel I let you, and the others down, and that is something this pooka cannot do. But, on to the other reviews. Untill next time Pooka  
  
Delphiarose - I don't think I'm going to mess with Remus and Sirius' marrage like that. But, given the time, I will write another story with the three together, if you really want. I may do that anyway, it's a good idea. We need to slash Duncan with more people than Methos.  
  
Annakas - Yes, people do love that part. I have one thing to say to you about the pairing. Bill and Charlie are coming to visit over Christmas. Take from that what you will.  
  
Xanpetuk - Yes. She does, doesn't she.  
  
The Light Goddess - Dear Rosie? No, hun. I don't think so. Duncan needs that stick out of his ass, and only a guy can do it that way he needs it. It won't last forever, however, and he will get a girl again. Most likely Amanda.  
  
RunningWithCoyotes - Ace, you luck bastard. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. *wink*  
  
MidnightLoner - Ok. I updated. Enjoy. 


	17. In Which Duncan Has Pants Problems

Chapter 17  
  
When the class arrived for Physical Defence, they were surprised and a little confused to see Professor Pierson sprawled on the floor, sitting against the wall, sword by his side, and laughing hysterically. MacLeod stood nearby, face bright red, and one hand holding together his practice pants.  
  
"Hullo class. Have a seat. When Professor Pierson stops acting like a hyena, we'll begin."  
  
"Oh," Pierson gasped out, "Go fix your pants."  
  
"I'll be back," Mac grumbled and walked away, not really noticing the stares his semi-clad backside received. Once he left Hermione wondered aloud.  
  
"Why didn't he use Magic?"  
  
Adam once again gained control of his composure and explained.  
  
"He's lived most of his life as Muggle and never really had any form of formal magical education. He knows all the spells you do by now, but it still doesn't occur to him to use it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is that why we learn things the Muggle way?" asked Draco. Adam rolled his eyes.  
  
"There is no magic or Muggle way of learning. Everybody learns the same way. What they learn, however, can be either magical or not. But that is why you learn Muggle-style techniques from him. He is the best at what he does."  
  
"Well, thank you." MacLeod said as he re-entered the practice room. Methos smirked.  
  
"But I can still kick his butt." Mac made a talking motion with his hand.  
  
"Blah Blah Blah."  
  
"Poke fun all you want, but who split your shorts." Mac turned pink and gestured for Methos to stand.  
  
"Today, class, we'll be giving a demonstration. I've asked Adam, Professor Pierson, to help me. He also has a background with sword fighting. We're going to demonstrate the basic moves and a the end of the class, we'll show you what a real spar looks like."  
  
"Hopefully, Professor MacLeod's pants will survive this."  
  
"Leave my pants out of this and fight me."  
  
"Oh, keep your pants on."  
  
"Adam!"  
  
Methos cackled as he stood and took his position with MacLeod. For the next hour or so, the two immortals slowly went through the moves of a basic fight. The Parry and Block. The Thrust and Lunge. MacLeod soon began to lecture about stance. Classic stances, fancy stances, practical stances. Finally, he spoke of fighters who started with no stance at all.  
  
"Some fighters, and sneaky old bastards, prefer not to start in any particular stance. Some samurai, for instance, could break into combat from a kneeling position, their sword two feet away. Other's like this sod here, start totally relaxed." Adam waved from where he stood, his sword leaning against one shoulder, smirk firmly planted on his face. MacLeod checked his watch.  
  
"Since there is only a few minutes left, Adam and I will show you what a real swordfight looks like." He turned to Adam. "En guard."  
  
Mac struck a stance. Adam smirked, but Methos rested his sword against his shoulder. Knowing Methos wouldn't strike first, MacLeod attacked.  
  
With a battle cry born in the Highlands Mac swung his sword, only to have it met by the solid steel of Methos' Ivanhoe. He swung again and again and was blocked each time. Sparks flew as naked blade met naked blade. The students watched amazed at the battle, so much like a dangerous dance.  
  
With a sharp maneuver that left most watching confused at what really happened, Duncan tore the Ivanhoe out of Methos' hands. Duncan swung at him, to end the fight the victor, only to be stopped by a small dirk. Duncan lowered his sword.  
  
"Adam.that's cheating." Mac whined.  
  
"Yep." Methos replied as he recovered his sword. The fight over, the participants bowed to each other, Methos with a curious smirk on his face. The reason for this smirk was made clear real soon.  
  
RRRIIIIIIPPPP!!!!  
  
"Not again. ADAM!!"  
  
Methos only laughed.  
  
***  
  
The Weasley twins sat at their kitchen table. Fred had his chin on one hand while his other drummed out rhythms on the table. George had his head down on his folded arms.  
  
"We need to get that.that."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Pause.  
  
George's head popped up, startling Fred, who dropped his hand to the table.  
  
"I've got it."  
  
***  
  
The noise in the great hall was average; not the screaming ruckus of dinner and feasts, yet not the sleepy quiet of breakfast. The teachers chatted amiably to each other as their food appeared and they began to eat.  
  
Deciding to be a bit healthier, the Kitchen Elves prepared ornamental salads with nuts and tangerines and feta cheese and such. After today the House Elves wouldn't make salads again for a long time.  
  
Severus noticed it first. His nose wrinkled, quite on it's on. It scrunched up and fell back all in the matter of under a second.  
  
Methos got whiskers. His cheeks itched, and when he reached up to scratch, the whiskers, three on each side, sprung forth. He jumped startled, and turned to look at Severus. His hair was white and his nose was now small and pink.  
  
Methos' tail twitched.  
  
Severus' long white ear flopped forward.  
  
Within moments the two professors were small fluffy rabbits.  
  
It took 3.6 seconds for the students to start laughing. It took 3.7 for the teachers. It was a giggling Minerva who picked up a note found on the table.  
  
"Dear Professors," she read aloud, "Gotcha!" she turned the note over. "To our dear Deputy Headmistress, a simple "restorito"(1) will bring them back, or the potion will wear off in 45 minutes. Do what you like, but we would appreciate it if you'd let them stew for a while. They deserve it for turning us into Asses. Thank you. Forge and Gred." Minerva bit her lip when she heard Remus mutter,  
  
"The twins were turned into Asses and we missed it? Damnit!" Flit giggled.  
  
"Must we turn them back yet? I've never seen them so sweet, and now they truly live up to their reputation as [giggle] rabbits." Indeed, Methos and Severus were cuddled together on the table, quietly eating carrots and quickly falling asleep. Minerva smiled and transfigured a fork into a large cage and levitated the rabbits inside.  
  
"They can stay in there until they turn back. I'll take them to Adam's room. The cage will dissolve before they return to normal." She picked up the cage with her coworkers and carried them from the great hall. She began to talk to them as she walked.  
  
"Now, I know it's a bit cliché to turn someone into a fluffy white rabbit, but the ass thing has been done before as well, so I can see where they are coming from." She entered Adam's room, and placed the rabbits on the bed, cage and all.  
  
"When you return to normal the cage will vanish. I'll make sure the students know that your classes for the rest of the day are cancelled." Patting the cage, she left the room, still grinning.  
  
45 minutes later Methos and Severus sat on the bed, white ears and fluffy tails still attached, their clothes lost in the transformation. The note Minerva read earlier was left in the cage and now laid on the bedspread. Severus picked it up and read,  
  
"Oh, and professors? The tails and ears will last for another three hours. Just a little parting gift to the "rabbits". Use them well. Have fun! Fred and George."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
Methos leered back.  
  
Even if Minerva hadn't cancelled their classes for the day, they wouldn't be teaching in any classroom that afternoon.  
  
TBC  
  
1. I know it's not real Latin, but I'm not taking Latin this year and I'm too lazy to go look up the word. I may go back and fix it later. 


	18. In Which Potions Cause Outings

Chapter 18  
  
The ears and tails were gone by the next day, but every so often Severus' nose would twitch, and all day Methos had a strong craving for carrots.  
  
It was time for the 6th year double potions with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Severus was so glad he couldn't get migraines anymore. His immortal healing took care of that for him. Otherwise, he'd be fighting another right about now.  
  
The assignment for today was various healing potions and each group had a different potion. Hermione and Ron were making burn salve, Draco and Harry (partnered to together because Pansy had ordered his complete exile and no Slytherin could talk to him in public. Everyone overlooked the fact that they wanted to be together,) were making a sanguine potion to replace lost blood. Neville was with Goyle. How that happened Snape would never know, but he gave them the simplest potion he could think of, one that was impossible to blow up.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Neville, having a particularly bad day, had reverted back to his old clumsy self. The first hour was already over by the time it happened. The cauldron, obviously suffering because the bottom was to thin, exploded, sending pieces of molten shrapnel and scalding water all over the place. Most of the class had time to move out of the way. Harry and Draco, who were at the station next to Neville, were not so lucky.  
  
The water caught Harry's arm and a bit splattered on his face, where is arm couldn't cover. A piece of shrapnel imbedded itself in his hip, and another in his thigh. He fell to the ground.  
  
Draco caught a piece of cauldron to his face, cutting from mid jaw to forehead in a crescent across his temple. He caught another in his arm and in his shoulder, and the water hit his legs. He collapsed next to Harry in great pain and very disoriented.  
  
Harry saw and cried "Draco!" Ignoring the pain in his arm, hip, and leg, he maneuvered to hit neat Draco's head. "Draco?" Draco grimaced, obviously in pain.  
  
"Harry? You're hurt!" Harry smiled.  
  
"No more than you. Stay down, you really shouldn't move." He grabbed Draco's hand in a strangely intimate gesture.  
  
"Issit bad?" Harry shook his head. He knew what Draco was referring to. His face.  
  
"Nah. If anything, it'll improve your sex appeal." Draco's mouth twitched on his uninjured side, a smile. Snape materialized next to them.  
  
"Dear Merlin! We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey now. This is beyond my ability to heal at the moment. Can either of you walk? Wait.don't answer. Of course you can't." Adam Pierson burst through the door.  
  
"What happened? I heard an explosion."  
  
"I'll tell you on the way to the medical wing. Hurry. Grab Potter and watch his leg." Severus went to pick up Draco but before he did Harry leaned in and kissed Draco softly.  
  
"Hang in there, luv. We'll be alright." Draco smiled and closed his eyes as Severus lifted him and the two professors carried the smaller boys to the hospital wing. The rest of the class began to clean the dungeons, including Neville and Goyle who were safely hidden under the lab table. Pansy spoke first.  
  
"Did you see what Potty did? I always knew he was a poof. Serves them right, those perverts. " Had she been looking she would have seen Ron go bright red. "I'll bet the Gryffindork seduced Draco, confounded him, turned him gay. That's why his father left him. Couldn't bear the shame of having a poofter for a son."  
  
Hermione, who had been restraining Ron, let go and glared at Pansy herself. Pansy was digging her own grave and Hermione was all to happy to let her, however, She had pushed Hermione too far. And she never realized that if it did come to blows, her Slytherins wouldn't support her.  
  
"You know, I've always known that wizards and muggles are different.different abilities, different cultures, different mindsets, but even muggles have been able to overcome such idiotic prejudices as this. You are such a hypocrite to claim superiority when your very actions deem you inferior."  
  
"What did you say?" Pansy demanded..because she didn't believe or didn't understand nobody was sure.  
  
"Let me put it in small words you can understand. You are lower than house elves, lower than Squibs, lower than pond scum. You are lower than Muggles." The last was carefully annunciated and said with such force that Pansy flinched before she realized the insult. He breathed in, seemed to inflate, and stormed out of the room. Nobody followed.  
  
"What a bitch." Hermione fumed.  
  
"You said it," Crabbe commented from where he was working with Blaize to sweep up the floor of the cooled cauldron fragments. Ron, the only one who heard, looked at him calculatingly for a long moment before returning to his cleaning.  
  
***  
  
The good news was that neither Draco nor Harry were in serious trouble due to their injuries.  
  
The bad news was that they were just outed to the Gryffindors, so the whole school knew by dinnertime. Little did they know that their lives were going to become a lot more complicated.  
  
Harry's main injuries, the shrapnel, was easily treated and he was healed, but was cautioned not to walk much or even attempt to run yet.  
  
Draco now had a scar on hic face in the shape of a crescent moon framing his face. It was light and near impossible to see, but it was there nonetheless. Harry was right. It did amplify his sex appeal.  
  
That night they slept in Draco's rooms, blissfully unaware of what they would face the next morning.  
  
***  
  
The next day dawned bright and clear and unseasonably warm. Harry smirked to himself while he was in the shower. 'Percy must have gotten lucky that morning.'  
  
He had, but that was beside the point.  
  
Harry's smirk grew as he felt Draco come up behind him and wrap his arms around him. Draco kissed the back of Harry's neck.  
  
"G'morning, love."  
  
"Morning, gorgeous." Harry said as he turned around in the embrace. Their lips met in a cloud of steam.  
  
They were almost late for breakfast.  
  
Normally a latecomer to breakfast caused no big fuss. People overslept and were late all the time.  
  
When Harry and Draco entered there was complete silence. Confused, they shrugged at each other and went to their tables. Harry sat next to Ron, who smiled comfortingly at him.  
  
A fork dropped.  
  
People began to talk again.about Draco and Harry.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked his friends. They looked a bit uneasy.  
  
"Harry." Hermoine began, "They know about you and Draco."  
  
"What!?" He hissed. His pendant, hidden under his robes, flashed brightly.  
  
"After the explosion, you kind of panicked and wouldn't let go of Draco. Before you two were taken to Madame Pomfrey, you kissed him. Pansy's been talking."  
  
Harry paled, his eyes suddenly not visible behind his glasses. He jumped when Draco suddenly sat next to him.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"They know. I know."  
  
Pause  
  
"I can't go back there."  
  
"Stay here."  
  
"That'll confirm it."  
  
"And coming here in the first place, didn't? Don't worry about it. We can't really hide it anymore."  
  
"We could-"  
  
"Wouldn't work."  
  
"How about-"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"We could-"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"There's nothing we can do?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So we've just been outed and are doing nothing."  
  
"Seems to be."  
  
"It'll be dangerous."  
  
"It was dangerous before. We can make it."  
  
"~~~~gryffindor optimism~~~~"  
  
Harry laughed and hugged Draco with one arm.  
  
Nobody commented.  
  
Nobody really gave them a hard time after that.  
  
Pansy did.and a few Ravenclaws.  
  
But the Gryffindors backed their Golden Child.  
  
The Slytherins backed their Prince.  
  
TBC 


	19. In Which Even More Secrets are Told

Chapter 19  
  
Severus was sitting at his desk once more grading papers. (he has a lot of them, doesn't he?) Methos was sitting, in his boxers, in a conjured lawn chair, a "sunlight" spell focused above him, and a reflector tray in his hands.  
  
Severus threw down his quill and put his head in his hands. "That's it," He announced. "From now on, I'm only giving multiple choice questions." Methos smirked.  
  
"I knew you'd give in to the Dark Side of grading. You're Jedi Professor Powers are too weak." Severus snorted and rolled his eyes. Methos to look at Severus and was blinded by the glare.  
  
"Oh shite! I'm blind."  
  
Biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh, Severus flicked his wand and the air over Methos' eyes darkened and solidified into sunglasses. Cautiously, Methos opened an eye. He cracked his neck.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
Pause.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"Oh!" Methos thought for a moment. "I forgot. But it doesn't matter anymore." Severus raised an eyebrow as his lover stood.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Nope." Methos shook his head as he rounded the old oak desk to sit on Severus' lap. Severus' hands came up to hold Methos' waist as he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Professors!" Came the cry from outside the (locked) door. Methos growled and threw his head back, frustrated. Severus' chin hit his chest and he quietly whimpered. Without moving Methos called out,  
  
"Go away!" Severus snickered.  
  
"That won't make them leave.: Methos shrugged.  
  
"It was worth a try." Severus answered by raising his head and kissing along Methos' now tanned throat.  
  
"You taste like summer." Severus whispered.  
  
"Mmm..haha." Methos giggled as Severus brushed a ticklish spot. They kissed once more before Adam stood and pulled his robes back on. Severus straitened his own and opened the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The.well.the group was really two new to have a nickname. There was the Gryffindor Trio, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, Slytherin's Prince, Draco, and Ginny Weasley, the lone Weasley. Ron was last in, so he closed the door and stood at the back of the group. Severus raised an eye at them.  
  
"We want answers," Hermione began, strait to the point, as always. "We know about both of you, and about Mr. MacLeod. We also have reason to believe Cassandra is one of you as well. Are we right?" Methos raised an eyebrow at Ron, who stood in the back. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "not me. It was all them."  
  
"Yes. Cassandra is an Immortal." Methos began. "What is the point?"  
  
"We want to know what the connection is between you, specifically, and Cassandra and Voldemort's latest lackeys, the Four Horsemen."  
  
Methos laughed, a short bark.  
  
"The Horsemen aren't lackeys. They make others their lackeys. Voldemort is working with them, or they with him, but he doesn't control them. At least," he looked thoughtful, "they weren't. Who knows what will happen now that Kronos and Death are gone. Caspian and Silias will probably wonder off eventually, after they get bored of Voldemort's voice." Severus snickered. "I mean, honestly. Harry, you're heard it. It sounds like he inhaled some helium."  
  
They stared at him incredulous. Well, all but Ron. Ron knew already. You can't hide from a seer. Methos sighed.  
  
"I'm getting ahead of myself. Ok. The beginning. Or, rather, the end and we'll work backwards. Severus, here, is a new immortal. He died for the first time during the battle last year. I was his teacher in the immortal laws and ways, and improved upon his sword skills. We were, before that, a couple."  
  
"A couple of what?" Draco muttered cheekily. Harry elbowed him as Methos smirked.  
  
"A couple of Dangerous and Sexy men, that's what. But that's besides the point." Ginny and Hermione giggled while Ron shook his head. Methos continued.  
  
"I met MacLeod about four years ago. I was masquerading as a Watcher, in fact I was the watcher in charge of the Methos chronicles. A hunter after "Methos" came after "Adam Pierson." Joe Dawson, Mac's watcher and a close friend of mine, sent Mac to "protect Adam Pierson." When he saw me sitting on my floor, sword by my side and littered in beer cans in various degrees of full/emptiness, he knew immediately that I was Methos. I've saved his butt a few times since then and he mine. He's a good man, if a bit of a boy scout." He sighed. "Now the hard part."  
  
"The Horsemen are more complicated. They were warrior princes, raiders, back in the Bronze Age; a group of four immortals. They are the inspiration for the four horsemen of the apocalypse in the Bible. Kronos was the leader, Methos, or Death, was the planner, Silas was the strength, and Caspian was just plain sick and twisted. They raped and pillaged their way across Eurasia.  
  
"Mac killed Kronos and Caspian. I killed Silas." He closed his eyes for a minute. "It's a shame. Silas wasn't like the others." He continued, "They were resurrected by Voldemort to do his will, but since they were immortals they did not get the full spell. They want to conquer the world on their own. When they attacked the school I killed Kronos. Caspian and Silas disappeared." He was silent, trying to gather his courage to go on.  
  
"We already know about you, Professor. And your past." Ron spoke up from the back. Methos looked at him surprised.  
  
"What?" Ron nodded.  
  
"You can't hide from a Seer, Professor. I've known since my first vision. Hermione since the end of the year last year, and I don't know about Harry and Draco, but they know."  
  
"Since the dance." Harry said and Methos nodded.  
  
"So I don't have to explain my past?"  
  
"I still don't know," Ginny piped in. Methos looked at her seriously then nodded. Might as well. It may clear up any questions you may have, as well." The other students nodded, but Methos looked only at Ginny when he spoke.  
  
"And of Methos? Methos turned his back on the Horsemen long ago. He was sickened by what they had become." His eyes held that far away memory look in them. "I'll never go back," he whispered. When he looked back at Ginny he could see realization dawning. "Yes," he said, "I am Methos. My wilder days were my days with the Horsemen. That also explains the Cassandra connection. She was my first and only immortal slave. I took her mortality and her virginity very violently. That is why Cassandra hates me. That is why I fought Kronos." He hung his head. "That is my Voldemort is after me."  
  
He was surprised a moment later when he felt his arms full of lanky red- head- teenage girl.  
  
"That you for telling us," she said, her voice slightly muffled, "I know that must have been hard for you." Methos smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well," Ron said, "now that we've completely disrupted your evening, we'll leave you alone. Come on, Gin."  
  
"Night Professors!"  
  
"Night kids."  
  
They left his office and Methos started chuckling. Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's the first time I ever got hugged for being a horseman." Severus smiled back and pulled Methos back into his nap.  
  
***  
  
It was almost midnight when Oliver folded his planbook and put down his quill, yawning into his hand. He cracked his neck and, as he stood, blew out the candles. He left his office, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
He was halfway to the teacher's wing when he ran into Percy. Literally. Oliver, being the heavier, stayed standing while Percy bounced off his chest and was knocked to the floor.  
  
"Oh! Percy, love, I'm so sorry!" Percy waved him off as he stood.  
  
"Oh, I'm alright. Come on, you have to see this."  
  
"See what?" Oliver asked as he was dragged along. Percy grinned at him.  
  
"You'll see!" The corridors began to look vaguely familiar (well, more so than normal). "Close you're eyes, Oliver, I'll lead you there." Wondering slightly at the sanity of his husband, Oliver closed his eyes.  
  
They traveled for a few more minutes before they entered the room. Percy let go of Oliver's hand and stepped away.  
  
"Ok.open your eyes."  
  
Olly did and they widened in surprise.  
  
"Percy.this is.this is."  
  
"I know, isn't it wonderful?"  
  
Olly nodded.  
  
The room was an abandoned classroom with broken dusty furniture at the end nearest the door. Further inside, against the window, was an old teacher's desk. Against one wall was a dusty blue couch from the old Ravenclaw common room (it had been redecorated recently.) A small bookshelf stood hidden in the corner with a (only slightly illegal) magicked radio and a few books.  
  
"Our old hideaway." Percy nodded.  
  
"Yep. I had a feeling that we would need a place to escape to.or to pass on to someone else who needs a hideaway." Oliver raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, since Draco and Harry have been outed the other professors are reluctant to let them stay unsupervised in Draco's room. I have a feeling this room would be perfect for them to get away to. We have out room.and I'm a bit too old to do it on a desk." Oliver laughed and wrapped Percy in his arms, and, picking him up, carried him over to the desk.  
  
"Oliver! What are you doing?"  
  
"Proving you wrong."  
  
"Oliver!.oh Olly."  
  
Needless to say, Percy was proved quite wrong.  
  
TBC 


	20. In Which We Have a Christmas Ball

Chapter 20  
  
Soon the time came for Christmas vacation. Most of the students were going home, but on the night before there would be a Christmas Ball. Draco and Harry decided to stay, both rather being here than at their respective homes. The Weasleys decided that since most of the family was at Hogwarts already, Christmas would be held there this year. Hermione also decided to stay, saying ther her friends were more important. Later on she revealed that her parents would be in Bermuda anyway, and she had to stay.  
  
Of the others, Crabbe, Goyle, and Neville all decided to stay as well as two third year Hufflepuffs.  
  
The Weasleys arrived the day before the Christmas Ball.  
  
The Five were in the Hall watching Ron tromp Harry at chess again. The Great Hall doors opened.  
  
"Hullo, my children!" Molly called as she entered with Bill, Charlie and Arthur.  
  
"Hullo Mum," returned all but Draco. He simply nodded and smiled nervously. Mrs Weasley swept in and engulfed her children in a hug.  
  
"Mum!" Ron protested, "I can't breathe!" Ginny nodded frantically and Molly let them go. Bill came up from behind and grabbed Ginny, tickling her in greeting while Charlie grabbed Ron in a headlock, forcing his younger brother to bend.  
  
"Oi! Leggo! Mum!"  
  
"Charlie, let your brother go." Molly replied without looking.  
  
"Yes mum." He let Ron go and the unbalanced teen fell rather ungracefully on his bum.  
  
"Grrr." Ron growled, red faced as his father helped him to his feet.  
  
"Hello, Ron."  
  
"'Lo Dad."  
  
Meanwhile Molly Weasley was staring at Draco Malfoy and inscrutable look on her face. Draco smiled nervously.  
  
"Hello, ma'am."  
  
Molly smiled and enveloped Draco in a hug. Draco was taken completely by surprise. "Mrs. Weasley?" Molly held him at arm's length.  
  
"Oh don't look so surprised, Draco dear. Narcissa was a very close friend of mine in school, and I've never approved of your father. Your mother owled me immediately after you declared your independence. I promised I would look after you. You're always welcome with the family dear." Draco found he was near tears.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Call me mum, or at least Molly. I just convinced Harry to do that, and I don't want you setting him back." Draco laughed.  
  
"OLLY! PUT ME DOWN!" The voice echoed into the hall. Molly looked confused.  
  
"Is that Percy?" Molly asked, looking in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Sounds like it," Bill said, equally puzzled. Molly's eyes widened and she smiled in realization. Percy entered a moment later, feet first, bum in the air, and pounding on Oliver's shoulders and back, demanding to be put down. Olly saw the Weasleys and smiled, the put Percy on the floor so they were face to face.  
  
"Percy?" He asked, "Did we tell Bill and Charlie about us." Percy shook his head.  
  
"No, love, They don't even know I'm gay."  
  
"Oh.well, I think they know both now," Oliver replied as he looked at them over Percy's shoulder. Percy blinked at his love and spun around to face his family.  
  
"Oh.bugger." he muttered. His mother smiled at them and, walking foreward, hugged her son, and "son-in-law".  
  
"Hello, Olly dear, you're looking well."  
  
"Thank you, Mum." She smiled and turned back to Percy.  
  
"Let me look at you." She stood back and observed him as he stood there, and exasperatedly bored look on his face. She shook her head. "You're so thin! Haven't you been eating at all?" She turned to Olly, "I put it on you to make sure he eats properly and gains back some weight and he still looks like a scarecrow." Back to Percy. "You need to eat, Percy." Percy rolled his eyes.  
  
"I have been eating mum. I've gained over twenty pounds since 7th year and I eat steadily. Oliver makes sure of it. I'm fine. Healthy and out of the red. I'm naturally built like this, like Dad." (a/n: in Weather Magic Percy goes through some self-harm including a drastic drop in diet where he wouldn't eat and looked almost skeletal. Since recognizing his magi abilities (and gaining Olly as a lover) he has started to eat regularly once more to keep up his energy.) Molly pursed her lips but didn't answer, settling to hug him again.  
  
Bill and Charlie stood to the side watching the scene and their younger siblings (by blood or not) great the blond professor that carried their serious Percy into the hall. Charlie decided they were never going to get answers by just standing there and took matters into his own hands. He went over and offered his hand to Oliver.  
  
"Hi, I'm Charlie."  
  
"Oliver Wood. I've heard a lot about you, mostly from McGonagall during my first years on the house team, and the twins." Charlie raised his eyebrows, pleased.  
  
"You played Quidditch?"  
  
"Aye. Keeper."  
  
"He was also the Gryffindor team captain for how may years?" Oliver blushed as Percy approached and spoke on his behalf.  
  
"Four."  
  
"And they won the House cup in the final game of out seventh year against Slytherin. It was poetry." Percy slipped one arm around Oliver's waist and held the other to his brothers. "Hello Charlie, Bill."  
  
"Percy," Bill answered before pulling his off guard brother into a hug. Charlie settled for pounding on Percy's back when he was let go and Bill held a hand to Oliver. "Bill."  
  
"Oliver."  
  
"Is that Sprout?" Molly suddenly asked from the conversation to their left. "Please excuse me a minute, I have a bit of catching up to do." And Molly bustled off, leaving the older four boys tighter and staring at each other. Arthur had captured and was interrogating the muggle studies teacher while the younger ones disappeared.  
  
"Well one thing's for sure, Perce, you sure know how to make an enterance. Percy made a face and thumped Charlie's shoulder. Any further comments we cut off when the Flitwicks entered and began to decorate for the Christmas ball.  
  
Yes, the Christmas Ball. A time for dancing and eating and mistletoe kisses. Fast foreword to Christmas Eve and the Christmas Ball where we once again join our heroes.  
  
A giant tree stood sparkling and golden at and end of the hall and wreaths spanned the hall. Magicked mistletoe cause mischief among the students and teachers relaxed with the help of eggnog. Small round tables replaced the longer house tables, though students generally grouped by houses. The Weasley table was on the Gryffindor/Slytherin border.  
  
Molly Weasley looked splendid in Slytherin green robes and Arthur looked.like Arthur in powder blue ones. The rest of the table included Bill (Saphire), Charlie (Chocolate Brown), and the twins (Teal and chartreuse). The next table held Percy (silver), Oliver (Crimson), Ron (Black), Hermione (gold), Harry (Emerald), Draco (Steel gray) and Ginny (Navy Blue).  
  
Across the room the instruments began to play, filling the hall with festive music. At one of the teacher tables sat Methos (green), Severus (Black), Remus (Brown), Sirius (Burgundy when human), MacLeod (White), and Minerva (Plaid). Severus noticed the Weasleys for the first time (he and Methos had been.busy.the day before) and more specifically, Molly Weasley.  
  
"Is that.C'mon Adam. There's someone I want you to meet." Methos looked confused, but stood. Severus motioned to Duncan, who stood as well. The three stood and started to cross the dance floor, but Mac got snagged and motioned for the other two to keep going, and he'll meet up later. Severus stood behind Molly and covered her eyes with his hands.  
  
"Guess who," he whispered by her ear. Molly's face scrunched up into a smile.  
  
"Severus Snape, you good for nothing scoundrel! Let go of me and let me look at you!" Molly turned in her seat and mock-glared at Severus before grinning and embracing her Prince. She held onto his arms (she couldn't quite comfortably reach his shoulders) and looked him over.  
  
"You're gotten so tall! And so handsome!" She poked his side and he jumped away, protesting.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You are too thin! Aren't you eating?" At the next table Percy smothered a snicker but Molly heard it anyway. Molly turned on him. "You're in no position to laugh, young man. "Percy blushed and pulled Olly to his feet.  
  
"Please, take our seats. Sit and chat. We're going to dance."  
  
"And escape the lecture," Oliver stage whispered to Adam as they passed to the dance floor. Adam smiled and Severus took the opportunity to introduce Adam.  
  
"Molly, this is Adam Pierson, the new History of Magic professor." Molly smiled and hugged him, too.  
  
"Oh, it's wonderful to meet you. I'm so gald Severus finally found someone." Severus blushed faintly as Methos laughed.  
  
"Me too." He said wryly as he grinned at Severus. Sev smiled back and they took the seats vacated by Percy and Oliver and moved them to the adult table. Charlie tapped his father's arm.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes Charlie?"  
  
"Why are Mom and Snape so friendly?" Arthur looked confused.  
  
"Don't you know?" Your Mum was a Slytherin and practically Snape's older sister. They were close ever since her fifth year, when he was a first year. To understand any better you'd have to be familiar with the house's internal politics and that takes a while to explain."  
  
"Oh." Charlie sat back and exchanged mildly shell-shocked looks with Bill as Severus Snape, the greasy git himself, smiled and joked and laughed with their parents and his boyfriend(?). Another nercomer soon joined them and was soon introduced as the new Physical Defense teacher, Duncan MacLeod. He noticed Charlie and Bill watching them, so he took a moment to introduce himself to them personally.  
  
"Duncan MacLeod," he said, extending his hand.  
  
"Bill Weasley."  
  
"Charlie."  
  
"Dear Lord!" Bill cried out suddenly as a flash of something shiny dragged his gaze from Mac's impressive form. "Is that Percy?" They all turned to look at the dance floor. Percy and Oliver were dancing up a storm to "Jump, Jive, n Wail", performing flips and jumps and spins most often seen only on the professional circuit.  
  
"I never knew he could dance like that," Charlie commented.  
  
"I have a feeling there's a lot about Percy we don't know," Bill replied, with a flash of insight. The song ended with Percy jumping into Oliver's arms, legs around Olly's waist as they paused for applause. Percy slowly unwrapped himself and as he sank to the floor he pulled Oliver into a kiss that started the applause louder and brought forth whistles from the twins.  
  
They separated, red in the face, but otherwise grinning. Percy bent to pick op their discarded dress robes as the band took a break and the two young wizards joined Percy's family once more.  
  
Charlie summed it up in one word.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Percy laughed again and took Charlie's water, downing it in almost one gulp.  
  
"When did you learn to dance like that?" Percy shrugged.  
  
"I started to learn in my fifth year. I didn't get really good until the end of my sixth."  
  
"We've missed that all this time?"  
  
"There are a lot of things you missed while you were abroad," Percy replied not quite testily.  
  
"Which brings in out next line of questioning." Started Bill, "When did you get together? And since when were you gay, Percy? What about Penny?"  
  
"Seventh year, All my life, and at the moment she is living very happily with her girlfriend Betty in Hogsmead where they run the apothecary there."  
  
"Oh." The band came back on and Percy drained the rest of Charlie's glass before pulling Oliver back to the dance floor.  
  
The rest of the night was spent laughing and dancing. Even Severus and Methos got up to dance at one point.  
  
When everything was said and done, everyone had a marvelous time.  
  
TBC  
  
Just a little note about the m/m relationships. Where they are in terms of commitment.  
  
Percy and Oliver are "bonded" and can be considered husbands as they are essentially married. Severus and Methos are lovers, they're closer and more long-term than boyfriends, but have made no formal commitments. Remus and Sirius are bonded for life. They are life-mates and will never be with another. They can also be considered married though they are still trying to get an offical ceremony. Harry and Draco are boyfriends. Both are too young for serious commitment and it is still up in the air weather they will spend eternity together, though it is likely unless one dies. (I'm not planning on that, but what the muse says, goes) Duncan/? Is pending and will start off like Harry and Draco and probably evolve into a Severus and Methos like bond.  
  
Thank you  
  
Ok..uh..wow.it's been a long time, hasn't it. Sheesh, I'm sorry. Shool. Work, and band finally caught up with me, but guess what! Summer vacation's here and I have time to write again! after this batch I'll have two more chapters to type up and read (I'll post them together too) and then I'll have to start writing again (which I will. I like where I am. It's starting to finally get interesting for me as the plots get more and more interwoven and confusing.  
  
I have read HP and the Order of the Pheonix. It took me 8 hours. I was finished in one day. Go me.  
  
JK Rawling, you rock my socks.  
  
The book is amazing. Sad in places, but amazing. I will say no more in case some of you haven't read it yet.  
  
But if u haven't read it, why are u reading this? Go get it!  
  
And now, response to reviewers  
  
Tea - welcome back. I missed you. I agree about Ginny. She will get someone. Just wait and see. I will give a hint, though. She will have more than one pairing, which is more than any of my other characters, and the last will be long lasting. I agree about the human touch thing, especially for a Healer. Touch is mondo important. That's why she's so sad, she had no one to hold or to be held by. That will change, however. And fluffy encouragement is always welcome.  
  
Lady Cinnibar - sorry to keep you waiting, my dear, and rationing the chapters is a good idea. Here's another chunk and hopefully by the time you ration this off, there will be more. I think the chapters should start to come more steadily. About that thing with Dumbledore, that's just a bad wording situation. He meant for all the Slytherins and Gryffindors to stay and all the others return to their dorms. Yes, my birthday is st. patrick's day, the midway point of march (or, rather, soon thereafter). So did you like the outcome of the chess game? I laughed while I wrote that, I cackled with evil laughter. Tee hee hee. Everybody loves the Slytherin Royalty, myself included. It was, I must say, one of my best ideas on this work. I HAVE fantastic beasts and where to find them.but I can't find it. Ok.I can see where you can say Fitz, too. I only recently saw an episode with him and I can say.Rodger Daltry is cute. (. Where did Mario come from? Oh well. until next time, my dearest Lady, which will be soon!  
  
Aurulumpi - during the attack the Death Eaters were able to nock a few stones loose here and blow up a section of wall there before they were stopped. The dreams were too drained (they are only human after all) at that point to notice. I was going to have water enter the tower too, but how would it get up there?  
  
Annakas - you know, everyone seems to like the Slytherin Prince idea. I actually came up with that last minute and threw that in, it seemed so perfect. I guess I was right. And just a hint, Severus' Prince status come into play later in the series. I'm working on MMR as soon as I finish updating this story and, well, it's been pretty hit or miss with Major and Minor. I think I'm going to stick to Major and take down Minor. Not many people like that one. (or at least, that's how it seems)  
  
Vampire Child - I know, I recognized Peter though the army makeup in the commercials (I'm pathetic). I'm so excited and look for an X-Men/Highlander crossover soon were Peter's part was really Methos. Don't know when, but soon. I'm working on MMR as soon as I finish updating this story.  
  
MidnightLoner - Snape will be summoned after the new year.after chapter 23. Anything more I can't say. Oliver and Percy will have important roles in this and the next story, as they are the major defense at Hogwarts now. They are the only wizards capable of warding off large numbers at a time. Plus.they're my favorite pairing.  
  
RunningWithCoyotes - Cassandra was there to add drama to Methos' charater and was originally going to be the love interest of MacLeod. I have since changed my mind, and I assure you, she's not going to be featured in anything until the end of the series.maybe. Sorry bout the soreness. I hope it's all better by now. Tell Danny too keep up the good work ;)  
  
Silverlie - hey, I just reviewed your story. U know what I think of it (. Nice hair color, I'm digging the teal. I don't know weather I'm putting the blue streak back in or not.hmm.family says hey and I hope to see you soon. And im me when u finish Hp and the OOTP. We'll talk.  
  
Vertigo - I know absolutely no Mandarin. I'm studying Russian and Latin, but in another Highlander story (I have long since forgotten which) it mentions Methos loving to curse in Mandarin since it's so colorful. I wish I did know some. I love cursing in other languages.nobody knows you're cursing!  
  
Ok, until next time, I was, am and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	21. In Which Bill and Duncan talk

Chapter 21  
  
The students left the next day, and the staff and the few remainders were all that were left inside the castle. Christmas eve dinner was held in the great Hall, with everyone fitting at one table. After dinner they stayed around the fire, chatting or playing games.  
  
Ron and Methos were having yet another rematch while Severus watched and teased his lover.  
  
Hermione was playing with Ginny's hair as the two gossiped.  
  
Charlie and Oliver talked Quidditch while Percy and Bill discussed whatever came into their minds.  
  
Molly and Arthur sat in compatible silence, content to watch their family while Molly absently worked her knitting needles.  
  
Harry and Draco sat and played exploding snap with Crabbe and Goyle while Neville was making a dent in a pile of muggle comics that he had sent to him by a cousin in America. His favorite was one called "G-Force" with "Spiderman" close behind.  
  
The evening passed as all pleasant evenings do, with no revelations, no arguments, and no mention of Voldemort or his minions. All in all, it was a peaceful Christmas Eve.  
  
***  
  
That night in the room they shared, Bill and Charlie discussed the new Defense Teacher.  
  
"He certainly is handsome, isn't he?" Bill said. Charlie smirked at him.  
  
"He's not my type," Bill made a face and pulled on his nightclothes. "Why ask?" Charlie continued, "You interested?" Bill blushed and Charlie laughed.  
  
"I knew it." Bill couldn't help smiling and grumbled playfully.  
  
"Oh, shut it."  
  
Charlie gazed at Bill thoughtfully for a moment. "You realize that if u make a pass at him, you'll have to at least tell Mum and Dad. I mean, Percy came out to them before the rest of us.though it may be a good idea to talk to him too." He waggled his eyebrows, "He can give you some pointers." Bill rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm not gonna make a pass at him." He said, frowning." Charlie's brow furrowed.  
  
"Why not? You like him, don't you?" Bill rolled his eyes.  
  
"Charlie you can be so dense."  
  
"What?"  
  
"MacLeod's strait. And big. If I make a pass and he's offended I'm gonna get my skinny ass beat, master curse-breaker or no." Charlie rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh please. You are such a drama queen. Honestly. You're where Percy gets it from."  
  
Bill threw a pillow at him. Charlie caught it.  
  
"What's the real reason?" Bill sighed and sat on his bed.  
  
"For my whole life I've been strait, or at least, strait enough to go for the girl over the guy. I'll admit there was a brief fling with an ambassador's secretary from work, but he lasted maybe a weekend. I have no problem with a short fling with a guy, but at this point in my life I'm looking for something with a bit of permanence. Get with MacLeod is not something I want to do briefly. I want to get to know him first, so that when I do make a pass, I know that I'll a) be accepted and b) it'll be more than a one night stand." Charlie suddenly hugged him from behind.  
  
"Oh! My big Brother's finally become a mature adult." Charlie thwaped him with the pillow he was holding. "Why do u have to grow up on me now." Bill laughed, as Charlie intended him to, and the brothers dissolved into a wrestling/pillow fight that ended with feathers everywhere and the two laughing so hard they were crying. Bill wiped his eyes and stood, staggering to his feet (They had ended up on Charlie's bed) and climbed into his own bed. He clapped his hands and the lights went out.  
  
"Good (hic) goodnight, Charlie."  
  
"Night Bill."  
  
And they slept, their conversation conveniently forgotten for now.  
  
***  
  
It snowed during the night, covering the ground in a blanket of thick white snow. The morning, however, dawned bright and clear with rich blue skies and a pale winter sun. Those who realized why the morning was so beautiful, smirked when they say Percy and Oliver together later in the day.  
  
Presents were exchanged and opened. Harry and Draco received an earring each, an Emrald the shade of his eyes for Harry and a sparkling diamond for Draco. Hermione pierced their ears with a spell she had learned when she learned of the gifts.  
  
Ron received two new robes, each everyday dress with spells woven in to prevent tearing, fading, staining, and to never grow short as he grew. Hermione received a necklace charmed to match any outfit from Ron and an anytime full access library pass from Percy, Oliver, Snape, and Methos.  
  
Methos gave Severus an obsidian knife, perfect for his potion making. Severus, with a twinkle not often seen in his eyes gave Methos a toaster oven.  
  
When Methos stopped laughing Severus gave him his real present, a photo album of wizarding pictures taken on their summer vacation.complete with and "adult" section for those lonely nights.  
  
Percy gave Oliver plans for a trip to Hawaii for the coming summer.complete with an engagement ring and a proposal. "To let everyone know how special.a wedding on our anniversary" (a/n: in Weather Magic they were bonded in early July.July 6)  
  
Oliver gave Percy himself.among other things.  
  
Sirius gave Lupin a leather collar with a wolf embossed on the side. The charms would help Remus stay himself without pain during the transformation.not to mention a snazzy accessory. Lupin gave Sirius a studded collar with "Snuffles" written on the tag.  
  
At breakfast, everyone was showing off their favorite present, especially Dumbledore, who was constantly lifting his robes to show off his new wool socks with the Hogwarts crest on the sides.  
  
Charlie, being the wonderful brother he was, managed to maneuver MacLeod and Bill into sitting next to each other. Bill, realizing he was being manipulated, glared at his brother, but made no effort to move from his seat next the Highlander.  
  
True to Christmas tradition, everyone, students and teachers alike, were dressed in their nightclothes, and the members of the Weasley Clan, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Oliver included, all wore their signature sweaters. This year, however, Hermione got Ron's Maroon and he wore her normal Gold. Even Snape was wearing his pjs; black silk with a familiar black sweater with a green "S" on his breast. When Molly saw it she was delighted.  
  
"Oh Severus! You kept it!" He smiled at her.  
  
"Of course. It's my favorite sweater."  
  
"It's his only sweater." Methos chimed in.  
  
"You're just jealous because you don't have a Molly Weasley Sweater."  
  
Molly glowed with pride. Breakfast was loud and happy and everybody ate just a bit too much. When everyone finished, Percy leaned into Oliver and smiled when a warm arm wrapped around his waist. Molly looked at his plate and frowned.  
  
"Percy, you barely ate anything. I won't have my son waste away while there's still food on the table. Eat something."  
  
"I ate, Mum," Percy protested feebly as Molly filled his plate with more sausages and bacon and eggs. Percy looked vaguely ill. "I'll eat more later, Mum, I swear, but I can't eat any more now. It's too much too early."  
  
"But you're so skinny!"  
  
"I'm thin, Mum, just like Dad. And Bill. And Ron. I'm no different from them. They just have more muscles."  
  
"You must be real sure of your self to admit your younger brother has more muscles, Percy."  
  
"You know it," Percy grinned and threw his napkin at Charlie. Oliver spoke up in his love's defense.  
  
"He did eat a lot more than he normally does, Mum." She rounded on Oliver.  
  
"You're encouraging him! With all that.exorcize you get he should be eating more."  
  
Percy turned bright red.  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"Maybe he is eating more, which is why he eats less in the morning."  
  
"Bill!"  
  
"EWW!" cried the twins in unison, covering their ears.  
  
"I did not need that image." Ron said, agreeing with the move's sentiments.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I kind of like that image." Oliver said leering at a blushing Percy.  
  
"Oliver!" Percy protested. Oliver merely grinned and Percy banged his head against the table. "Keep grinning, Oliver. See if you're going to get anything "eaten" anytime soon." Oliver blanched and lost the grin.  
  
"Right."  
  
Ginny turned to Severus and leaned in to whisper, "I should be glad I missed that, right?" Severus snickered.  
  
"Yes, be glad." Methos smirked at her from Severus's other side.  
  
"Mother, I promise I'll eat more at dinner. More food!" He corrected when Bill and Charlie started snickering. "Can we please just drop this here? It's gone on far enough and if I blush much more I'm going got have an aneurysm. You'll be sorry when you kill me, I can guarantee it. I will haunt you all, then, I'll haunt your ghosts." Oliver placed a hand over Percy's mouth.  
  
"Enough love, your rambling." Percy crossed eyes at Oliver. Oliver pulled his hand away and gave Percy a quick kiss, gaining comments (awws and ewws and snickers) from those at the table.  
  
"Aww, bugger off," Percy muttered to his brothers (the ewws) gaining him a sharp look from his mother.  
  
"Why do you all tease Percy so much?" MacLeod asked Bill quietly as the others started talking about different things, or left the table. Bill felt himself flush slightly but was able to keep his voice steady.  
  
"Ever since the war ended, when he was about five, " he has been a stickler for rules to a point of unhealthy obsession. He managed to estrange the whole family, save for Ginny and a few friends. I hate to say it, but he played the part of the geek very well and got picked on a lot. He became so reserved the my brothers and I started to see how far we could push to get a reaction, and it got to a point that any reaction, embarrassment, anger, laughter, was worth it. He's come out of his shell some since he met Oliver, but old habits are hard to break."  
  
"What happened to him?" He asked. Bill looked around at those still gathered, Percy and Oliver included and motioned for him to stand.  
  
"Not here. Let's go for a walk."  
  
They stood and left the table, not seeing Charlie smirk at their retreating backs. When they made it to the hall, Bill began talking again.  
  
"Well, I first want to say that all I know is second hand information. Living so far from home makes getting first hand information about anything hard to do. Anyway, it started when he first became conscious of the war. Unlike Charlie and I, he was born into the war. All he knew as a baby and a young child were the safe houses, the rules. Father was away a lot and Charlie and I were away at school. He was then the oldest boy at home, and that must have been hard, especially with the twins. "  
  
They passed Goyle and Neville chasing Trevor, who had escaped yet again. Bill shook his head and turned back to MacLeod.  
  
"From what I've heard from Mum and some random comments from Ginny, Percy seriously messed himself up in school. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't socialize, and there were some hints about self-abusive behavior on top of the abuse he received from some of the Slytherins. I don't know how bad it actually was. Percy is a private person and I have a feeling he's the only one who'll know the whole story.  
  
"On top of all this Percy has.abilities, beyond those of a normal wizard. He's very connected to nature and forcing him to stay inside cold stone like this, and forcing him inside at the safe houses took it's toll and added to the mental strain he was under. I remember once right before the end of the war he got really sick. None of the medi-witches we brought in could find out what was wrong. I remember Dumbledore one night suggesting we take him outside to rest. Mum threw a fit and the medi-witch on hand.I think now that it may have been Madame Pomfrey.absolutely refused. I wasn't in the room at the time.I was "in bed", so I don't know exactly how he convinced them, but he did. It was stormy out and the minute they went outside the storm got one hundred times worse, then almost disappeared in a matter of moments. Percy got better, slowly, but he was greatly improved every time we brought him outside." He looked down at the ground and leaned against the stone wall.  
  
"Unfortunately before he healed the sickness, or whatever it was, settle in his head and damaged his sight permanently. There was nothing they could do to restore his sight perfectly. You know, I think he uses those glasses to hide sometime. Next time you see him angry or upset, look at his eyes. You'll never see them behind the glass."  
  
Duncan leaned against the stone next to him.  
  
"It sounds like you really care bout him."  
  
"I do," he replied, looking at MacLeod. "I know I have younger brothers than him, but he was the first I saw as a baby, the first I saw actually grow up. Charlie and I are too close for me to really remember. It makes him even more special than he already is." MacLeod smiled at him.  
  
"It's great to see brothers as close as you and yer kin. It seems that most families these days are being torn apart at the seems."  
  
"Well, that's one thing about the Weasleys. We stick together. No matter what." Duncan looked at his watch.  
  
"It's almost noon and I wanted to get in some sword practice." Bill nodded.  
  
"Ok. I have to go bug Charlie anyway. I'll see you at dinner, Mac."  
  
"Bye, Bill."  
  
MacLeod smiled one last time at him and jogged off in the other direction. Bill sighed and let his head fall back against the stone, eyes close.  
  
"Oh, Billy boy, you've got it bad."  
  
TBC 


	22. In Which New Years Happens

Chapter 22  
  
The elder Weasleys left the day before New Years to return to work, so by New Years Eve only the staff and students who had signed up to stay. The students, with the exception of the two Hufflepuffs who decided to party on their own, decided to gather in the Gryffindor common room. Crabbe and Goyle were still a bit nervous, as the others still didn't know them very well, but they trusted Draco and Draco said everything would be ok.  
  
It was also time for the Staff New Years Party. As it was every year, it was held in the Staff Room. The walls were charmed to play soft music and the House Elves kept a ready supply of champagne and snacks.  
  
An hour into the party saw Methos, Severus, and Minerva sitting by the snack table, drinks in hand, watching the others as they celebrated. Dumbledore was leading a conversation with Vector and Sprout about the students, well, gossiping about them, really. Who was dating who. What was cought with whom in the Astronomy Tower or the Library. Who the most unlikely couple is. Duncan and Cassandra were talking in Gaelic about old Scottland. Percy and Oliver had yet to arrive, mentioning something earlier about reconnecting with nature and disappearing beyond the Quidditch Pitch. Methos had murmured to Severus about them returning with grass stains and leaving behind some very excited wildlife, causing Severus to splutter his drink and Minerva, who had overheard, blinked wide-eyed for a moment before downing her drink in one gulp.  
  
They did show up about an hour later, but without grass stains. The snow was too deep for that, anyway, and when one can call upon the winds for support, there is never any real reason to touch the ground. And the forest animals couldn't be happier.  
  
***  
  
Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco appeared in classic formation to the Gryffindor Tower, pausing at the painting of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Hello, My Lady," Draco greeted, causing the painting to smile.  
  
"Hello Draco. And who are these fine gentlemen?" she asked.  
  
"This is Vincent," he pointed to Crabbe, "and this is Gregory," he said pointing to Goyle. "We're here for the New Years Party."  
  
"Very good dear.," she said and the painting opened. Draco smiled. Crabbe grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't they have a password?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, they do," Draco said, "and it was changed for us for tonight and I said it and they let us in. Tomorrow it will be different again."  
  
"Who thought of that?" Goyle asked. Draco rolled his eyes and he passed through the portrait hole.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"No wonder they do so well together," Goyle said. Crabbe rolled his eyes and grabbed Goyle's arm, pulling him through, following their prince into the Lion's Den.  
  
***  
  
Back in the teachers lounge the punch was beginning to go to their heads. It wasn't supposed to. It was just fruit punch.  
  
That is, it was just fruit punch until Remus and Snuffles arrived. When they walked in, not many were surprised to see him addressing the dog.  
  
"It's ok, Sirius. You're safe here. Tonight you can be you." Sirius stared at Dumbledore for a long time before a small pop was heard and Sirius Black stood before the assembled teachers. By the snacks Methos raised his glass and toasted the ex-convict. Sirius smiled back and raised two fingers to his head in a salute. He looked around at the others. Those who had seen him fight last year smiled. Those who hadn't stared, and he flinched back from their gazes. He drew up strait again, however, when Remus' hand pressed against his lower back. With his head held high, the lovers made their way over to their friends at the snack table.  
  
Severus and Sirius stared at each other, hatred clearly visible and practically sizzling between them. The teachers watched with baited breath for the explosion. It never came.  
  
Severus' lips twitched once, twice, and Sirius burst into giggles. Severus started to snicker. The two men shook hands and Sev pulled his former rival onto the seat next to him. Sirius looked about the room.  
  
"Will they stare at me all night?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Only until the punch kicks in," Remus said quietly from behind. Sirius turned to look at him.  
  
"The punch?" Remus grinned wolfishly. Sirius' eyes widened. "You spiked the punch!" He whispered harshly."  
  
"Shhh," was all Remus replied as he placed a finger to his lips. Minerva looked up from her drink. She raised her glass.  
  
"It's good to know all that pranking would come to good use. It'll be good for those stiffs to loosen up a bit."  
  
"Amen to that," Methos said and they drank on it.  
  
***  
  
Harry met his boyfriend with a kiss and gestured for the other two boys to come foreword.  
  
"Come in, sit by the fire. We raided the kitchen for snacks and we have cards for snap, boards for chess, and chairs for just sitting around and talking."  
  
To say Crabbe and Goyle were surprised by Harry's warm welcome wouldn't be entirely true. Draco had prepared them, but seeing it in person was quite another thing. When they reached the fireplace they were greeted by smiles, even a nervous one by Neville, which got even more nervous when Goyle sat next to him on the plush love seat. Harry, Draco, and Crabbe sat on the big couch across from him, well, Harry and Crabbe were on the couch. Draco was on Harry. Ron and Hermione shared an armchair and Ginny sat on the floor near the fire.  
  
The conversation revolved around Professional Quidditch, with Ron stubbornly defending his team, the Chudley Cannons. AS it turned out, Crabbe was also a big Cannons fan, causing Hermione to roll her eyes and sigh in exasperation, causing Ron to poke her in defense and her to squeak.  
  
Goyle looked down surprised when he felt a small weight on his leg. There was a little green toad sitting there.  
  
"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed as he pounced on the frog, and consequently, Goyle's leg. Trevor lept away and Neville overbalanced and would have fallen off the couch, if Goyle hadn't caught him last minute, pulling him up onto his lap.  
  
"Allright, then?" Goyle asked. Neville nodded.  
  
"Yes," He smiled sheepishly at Goyle. "Thank you, Goyle."  
  
"Call me Greg."  
  
"Thank you Greg." Neville smiled that nervous smile. "Will you help me find Trevor?"  
  
"Sure," and the two boys spent well over an hour looking for the toad and talking.  
  
***  
  
'Older men and women dancing drunkenly.' Methos smirked into his glass. 'I can't decide weather it's amusing or depressing.' What he saw out of the corner of his eye almost made him spit out his drink.  
  
"When did 'Nerva get up to dance? Better yet, when did she learn the Hamster dance?"  
  
"Sirius and Remus. Apparently, it's a big in parts of America. That Japanese animation, Anime? Has really taken over American pop culture."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Pause  
  
"Do you know the Hamster dance?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Want me to tea-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Methos smirked and returned to his drink.  
  
***  
  
Greg finally captured Trevor and Neville put him away. When they returned to the fireplace they realized the countdown had begun. They sat, but this time, there was less space between them.  
  
10  
  
In the teacher's lounge the teachers all gathered around the large Grandfather's clock. The couples gravitated together and stood close. Methos smiled when he felt Severus' arms about his waist.  
  
9  
  
Hermione reached up and pulled Ron into a kiss Ginny saw and grinned.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to wait for the New Year?" She started to cackle when Ron's only reply was to flip her off muggle style.  
  
9  
  
Percy and Oliver were semi-hiding in the corner, already "celebrating" the New Years.  
  
"Didn't those two get enough earlier?"  
  
"Would we have?" Don't throw stones."  
  
"...grr..."  
  
7  
  
Draco snuggled down into Harry's arms and laid his head and face down into Harry's chest. Unseen by the blond, Harry smiled tenderly at the top of his head and tightened his arms.  
  
6  
  
Minerva threw her head back to finish her drink and for the first time in ten years fell off her stool.  
  
5  
  
Ginny looked around at all the happy couples in the common room including 'Neville and Goyle?' and looked at Crabbe, who smirked. She shook her head ruefully and went back to the count.  
  
4  
  
Cassandra came up and latched onto Duncan, who smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
3  
  
Dumbledore looked at his teachers, all of them finally happy.  
  
2  
  
Draco raised his head and looked into Harry's eyes. Snape turned Methos' head to look strait at him.  
  
1  
  
Happy New Year.  
  
TBC  
  
Tea - what wonderful ideas you have.threesomes.hmm.maybe. She will turn to adults for comfort, but she needs someone her own age as a friend. That'll happen within the next few chapters, so keep your eyes open. ;)  
  
Lady Cinnibar - I have aim. Is that the same thing? I'm not sure. But if u want to im me, go ahead. It's Scarletjedi. I love writing Methos/Duncan banter. It's just so much fun. Hufflepuffs like everybody. They had no problems and really have the highest gay population in Hogwarts. Why, cause I said so. As for the corrections.uh.yeah, I knew that (looks around sheepishly. Yeah, well, I'll go back and fix it when the trillogy's done. Just, uh, ignore that little bit.heh heh) I hope you get your head on correctly soon. You never reviewed chapter 20. and now you have two more! I also have a new side project, in the x-men-evolution section, called the Book of Wagner. It's all about Nightcrawler and his eventual relationship with Scott. If u watch the show, you know where I'm coming from. It also deals with his balancing his religious duties (he's a priesnt ya know) and being an x-man. Anyway, your pooka must go write. Ta!  
  
Aurulumpi - I do huge chunks cause when a story hasn't been updated in a long time, I want to read a lot more. One chapter wouldn't be enough for me, so I try to post more than one at a time. From now on, cause now I'm writing as I type it up (it's all caught up) it will be one chapter at a time. I chose the Ravenclaws because they always seemed so snotty, and the Slytherins follow Draco, so they can't give him problems, and I needed a protagonist.  
  
I was, am, and will always be, immortaljedi 


	23. In Which Darkness Returns to the Forest

Chapter 23  
  
A little known fact about the Weasley twins is their inability to sleep alone. Ever since they were infants and shared a bassinet, they have slept wrapped around each other. Their brothers knew about this, of course, as did Lee and Daniel, the other boys in the dorm.  
  
It was Percy who told Methos and Severus. Using a lot of muggle sneakiness and just a bit of magic they ended up in the twins room. One stood on each side of the bed and, waving their arms, they whispered the incantation. Methos left the note and grinning devilish grins, they left the twins to their morning.  
  
***  
  
"Oi, Fred?"  
  
"Yes George?"  
  
"Issat my hand or yours?"  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Then why am I moving it?"  
  
The sound of now familiar laughter drifted in the open window.  
  
"Peirson!"  
  
***  
  
Lee walked into the store the next day and greeted he twins behind the counter as he would any other day, and paused only when their answer was nothing more than a grumble.  
  
"What's up with you two?" He asked walking around the counter. "Oh, that's what," he answered himself when he saw what had happened to the twins. Before him was a red-headed, two-headed, two-armed, three-legged Weasley that sported identical looks of disgruntlement. "Peirson?" Lee asked. George, the right side, growled and crushed the pencil in his hand. Fred (the left side) nodded grimly. "What are you going to do?"  
  
The twins grinned evilly.  
  
"Revenge."  
  
***  
  
2 days later the twins were back to normal and the planning began. The began with surveillance. When the opportunity came, they struck.  
  
***  
  
Methos was in his classroom, sitting on his desk, and preparing for his lesson. Severus, wearing his trademark smirk, entered the classroom. Methos, not looking up from his notes, smiled.  
  
"Well, hello there."  
  
"Hello yourself."  
  
"And what, pray tell, brings you to my humble classroom?" Severus shrugged, an awkward gesture still.  
  
"Nothing about you his humble." Methos grinned, "I just came to see you." Methos smirked.  
  
"Sweet. Saccharin, even. And stop smiling like that, you're giving me cavities."  
  
"You can't get cavities."  
  
"Details, details."  
  
"Really, I just have my free period next and I wanted to see you in action."  
  
"You've seen me in action before," Methos leered. Severus laughed and stood in front of Methos, leaning over to bend Methos backward over the desk. As he leaned in, he nuzzled Methos' nose teasingly with his own before tenderly kissing him.  
  
That's when the ribbons attacked.  
  
Silk ribbon, soft yet strong, wrapped around their waists and necks, holding them together while others tied down their arms and legs, holding them in place. Severus pulled back in shock.at least, he tried to. The ribbons held fast and he came crashing back to Methos with a force that not only jarred their teeth, but forced them to click together with painful force, and cut Severus' lip.  
  
"Ow," he muttered, muffled by Methos, mouth.  
  
From the hallway they heard the telltale sound of approaching students. Methos' eyes widened while Severus squeezed his eyes shut tight, accepting the inevitable. Just their luck, it was the 6th year Gryffindor/Slytherins. Hermione was in the door first, and turned a bright pink.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Ron and the rest of the group were next, followed by the rest of the class.  
  
"Oh, Merlin my eyes, MY EYES!"  
  
"Oh, Ron hush."  
  
Harry crossed his arms and smirked. "So which one of you.wait, nevermind that, what did you do to the twins?"  
  
"Mmmph mmph mmph." (or, I didn't do it) Methos answered.  
  
"Why am I not believing you?" Draco asked. Severus glared at him as best he could as the rest of the gaping students took their seats. Whispers weren't so whispered. Glances were passed from student to student. Ron laughed as Draco and Harry untied their professors.  
  
"You had better stop that incessant laughter, Mr. Weasley, or you will be spending detention with Filch until you graduate!"  
  
Ron quieted real quick as Adam thanked Draco and Harry. With a look to Adam that the students couldn't see that said "This isn't over!" Severus turned and stalked out of the room.  
  
Methos shook his head and looked to the class, wincing internally. "Damage control."  
  
"Last year," he began, "I became engaged in a prank war with the Weasley Twins. Some of you may remember the more colorful side effects." He raised his eyebrows as the class giggled, remembering. "Well, with the new year comes new pranks. That was in retaliation for making them Siamese twins. And now, this will not go un-avenged." He grinned at them. "I have learned over the years that there are some times that getting even is more important than getting mad. This is one of those times." He clapped his hands.  
  
"Now, open your books to page 369."  
  
***  
  
Hagrid was behind his hut, large ax in hand and the pile of firewood next to him growing larger by the passing moment. Fang lay behind him, panting and watching the world at large.  
  
A chill wind blew in suddenly from North, Northeast, rustling the leaves and swaying the tops of the trees. Fang whimpered and lay his head down on his paws, trying to be as small as possible. Hagrid turned at the noise and frowned at Fang.  
  
"Ye great coward! Scared of a little." The wind blew stronger this time, whistling darkly among the trees. "wind?"  
  
"Fang, get inside. Now." The great bloodhound didn't need to be told twice and he was inside quick as a flash. Gathering the firewood in his arms and gathering his ax, Hagrid locked the two inside his hut. "Tis a foul wind that blows, Fang, and the Headmaster must know, but I don't dare go out till daylight. Tis not safe, for any."  
  
Fang whined and lowered his eyes with his paws. Hagrid closed the shutters.  
  
***  
  
When Hagrid woke the next morning, it was to an unnatural calm. No wind blew against the windows, or whistled in the cracks. No sun shone in the sky, the blue hidden behind a carpet of gray clouds, turning the world into a muted painting.  
  
With a strong sense of unease, Hagrid stepped out of the door, intending to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
He never got that far.  
  
A black cloud had settled over the forest and the darkness inside was almost tangible. Hagrid was sure that even the whole forest were to burst into flame, the shadows would remain, dark as pitch. The most notable difference, however, was the field between the forest and the school.  
  
Standing in the grassy expanse were all sorts of creatures from inside the forest from the Great Spiders and Aragog taking up the rear, to the centaurs leading the way. By the time Hagrid reached the school most of the teachers were outside.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore," began the great centaur at the front. His hair was long and gray, his beard silver and his pelt a shining dapple-gray. "We of the forest have come with a warning. Darkness has once again returned to the great wood. We can no longer stay here." The old centaur reached out and clasped Dumbledre's arm in the handshake of warriors. "I wish you luck in the upcoming war, my friend."  
  
"Stay, Selcrus. You and yours can help." But Selcrus shook his head.  
  
"We do not get involved in the affairs of men. I have already exceeded the bounds by befriending you all those years ago. We cannot get involved." He let go. "Goodbye Albus Dumbledore. I fear we will not meet again."  
  
"Goodbye, Selcrus. I hope your fears are ungrounded." Selcrus nodded and slowly the creatures left the field and disappeared into the morning fog.  
  
"Ooh!" gasped Percy as he swooned from his position behind Dumbledore. Oliver caught him and returned the slightly shaky Weather Mage to his feet.  
  
"Are you alright, my boy?" Asked Albus. Percy nodded.  
  
"I will be. It's that cloud. It's not natural.it's like a.an absence of nature. I tired to dispel it, but it fought back. I have no sway over it." Oliver hugged him from behind and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"It's alright Percy. Come on, then. There are classes to teach and I have urgent business to attend to."  
  
The teachers quietly re-entered the building, save for Percy, Oliver and Hagrid. Percy placed a hand on Hagrid's giant arm.  
  
"They'll be back some day Hagrid."  
  
"I hope so, Percy, I hope so." Oliver patted Hagrid's shoulder as Percy squeezed his arm gently in comfort. Soon Hagrid left to continue his chores. They all went about their days, but there was something missing from their days. A little bit of color was gone.  
  
And thus ended the exodus of the unicorns.  
  
TBC.  
  
I want to thank all of u who responded to my fic search. The search goes on!!!!!! I haven't found it yet.  
  
For those of you who don't knot, it's a Gundam Wing Fic where Duo and Wufei end up hiding at Wufei's old school. It has slash. I need a name, author, link, anything. I want to read it again, and it's driving me nuts that I cant find it.  
  
Ok, here are two chapters (cause I have them done.) I want to say that chapters will come faster now, but I really don't know if they will. They should, as the actions staring to pick up and in school I'll have time to write (terrible, I know, but true)  
  
Lady Cinnibar - I feel so awful about posting so little. I miss talking to you through these reviews. I'm glad u liked the ball. I'm glad your mood is improved enough to review, I do love hearing from you. I had forgotten I had written about the hamster dance until I went to type it up and spent fifteen minutes laughing over my genius. I HAVE NO INTENTIONS OF LINKING CRABBE AND GINNY ROMANTICALLY!!!!! Ew.no. Ginny likes girls, anyway. No, there will be friendship, but no romance. Ginny romance will come later. .dirty mind. until next time, your faithful pooka.  
  
Magewind - I had thought of Bill Torture, but nah, I like him too much to be cruel with him. I can't tell you all of my plans for those two, but I have a feeling you'll be pleased.  
  
Midnight Loner - thank you for looking. I appreciate it.  
  
Until next time, I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	24. In Which Love is Found and Celebrated

Chapter 24  
  
With the announcement that Darkness was once again at their doorstep, care of Magical Creatures went on hiatus. Unfortunately, no one was quite sure when those classes would resume. The Gryffindor trio was especially saddened by this. The four (this includes Draco) were all in Draco's "living room." Hermione was lying on the couch, her head on Ron's lap. Harry and Draco were lying on the floor, really, each other. Hermione was talking.  
  
".done research on this cloud and I've talked to Percy." Hermione thumped Ron when he made a gagging noise. "It's not natural, whatever it is. It also doesn't appear to be anything anyone has ever heard of before." She looked thoughtful. "Though, Percy did say something Selcrus said rang a bell, but Oliver grabbed him, so who knows when he'll get around to doing the research."  
  
"Eww," Ron complained.  
  
"Oh, really, Ron. Please grow up."  
  
"I plan to, but pictureing/hearing about my brother doing it with his boyfriend is completely unnecessary."  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Harry commented, a smirk on his face, "Have you ever seen Oliver shirtless?" Ron nodded. "Then do I really need to explain? All those muscles, glistening with sweat." He broke off as Ron groaned in disgust and shut his eyes tight. Draco picked up where Harry left off.  
  
"And I certainly know that attraction to Red-Heads, all that fire and passion.right 'Mione?" Hermione nodded firmly and giggled as Ron protested even louder, covering his ears and chanting, "I don't want to hear it."  
  
The other three looked at each other and began to laugh, Ron joining in when Hermione began to tickle him into submission. Draco and Harry watched the two wrestle for control, Hermione finally admitting defeat, and Ron gently kissing her.  
  
"Aww." They cooed in unison. Hermione threw a pillow at them.  
  
***  
  
Percy sat at his desk in his specially designed room, bent over his books, searching for what seemed so familiar about that cloud.  
  
"It's got to be here somewhere," he muttered to himself as he slammed shut another book. He put his head in his hands and pulled at his hair back. "Grrr." He opened another book. Percy paused as he began to read, checking the name on the cover. "The Simirillion?" He shrugged. "You never know." He continued to read and was startled when a voice began to speak behind him.  
  
"Now there's a sight sorely missed. Percy doing research."  
  
Percy's head snapped up and he glared at Oliver through glasses that had slipped down his nose.  
  
"Funny. Very funny."  
  
"Yes, I thought so." Percy rolled his eyes.  
  
"What is it you want, Oliver?"  
  
"You mean besides a night full of passionate shagging with my sexy red- headed beloved?" Percy twitched behind the desk, his eyes widening behind his glasses as he bit his lip. Oliver grinned at him.  
  
"Yes," Percy said, his voice slightly strained. "Besides that." Oliver shrugged.  
  
"Just wanted to spend some time with you." Percy blushed, touched.  
  
"Sweet, Oliver, I'm touched, but I'm doing research for Hermione.well, and Dumbledore, too, but Herm asked me first. It's about that cloud." As he spoke Oliver moved to sit on the edge of the desk.  
  
"Any luck yet?" Oliver asked. Percy tore his eyes away from Oliver's denim encased thigh, mentally cursing his lover's ability to look partially edible in tight muggle denim, and his tendency to wear it often. Percy never complained, aloud, however. That would mean Oliver would stop.  
  
"Uh, no, none yet."  
  
"Then why don't you take a break. Stop for the night. You're obviously tired of reading." Percy looked up and studied Oliver. Tight, really tight, acid wash denim jeans. Open button down shirt. Tousled just-had-sex looking hair.  
  
"You're trying to seduce me." Percy said, mildly shocked that Oliver had made it so obvious. He really didn't need to.  
  
"That depends," Oliver replied.  
  
"On what?" Oliver looked at Percy though lowered lashes.  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
Percy smirked as he wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck.  
  
"Most assuredly."  
  
***  
  
Sirius sat on the bed in their old hideout, his les curled to his chest. His eyes stared strait ahead as he waited for his husband. He didn't move, however, once Remus entered the room.  
  
"Sirius?" The animaji jumped.  
  
"Remus? I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"That's odd," Remus's brow furrowed. "Are you feeling ok? You're not getting sick, are you?" Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Physically I feel fine. I'm not getting sick. No aches. No pains. I'm well rested. Well fed.But I'm uneasy. It's that bloody cloud, gets my hackles up. The dog in me doesn't like it."  
  
"Neither does my wolf. It's evil, remember?" He sat on the bed next to his lover, scratching the hair on the nape of his neck. Sirius closed his eyes at the feeling of those graceful hand on the back of his neck. Remus chuckled. Sirius looked at him out of the corner of one cracked eye.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you had a tail, it would be wagging." (a/n It's true! Males (and females, but mostly guys) react like a puppy when you scratch the back of their neck. It puts them to sleep, too.) Sirius responded by closing his eyes and letting his tongue hang from his mouth. Remus laughed and kissed Sirius' hair. Sirius grinned back and pulled Remus down to lay on/with him on the bed. The two of them lay there, staring at the ceiling until sleep claimed them.  
  
***  
  
Neville was sitting in his favorite place in the garden; on a stone bench in the rosebushes. His rememberall was in his hands, as always, a bright red. Neville scowled at the ball. There wasn't anything he was forgetting. He has all his homework done (with help from Hermione) and it was Saturday, so there were no classes. Professor Sprout had given him the day off from the greenhouse. Trevor was in his tank. There was no Hogsmead weekend this week. Why was the rememberall still red?  
  
"Neville?" Neville looked up and smiled at the lumbering Slytherin before him.  
  
"Hello Greg." Gregory Goyle sat next to Neville on the bench. "Aren't you afraid of being seen with the Gryffindor near-squib?" Goyle shook his head.  
  
"No. I'm big enough nobody will care. Besides, only Pansy would give me any grief and she's busy with her other lackeys. Besides," he put his large hands around Neville's slender ones, rememberall in all. "You're worth it." Neville blinked, surprised but very pleased.  
  
"Greg? You really think that?"  
  
"I know that." Neville blushed and looked at Goyle sideways.  
  
"I never knew you were so poetic; so romantic." Goyle shrugged, and continued to look at Neville. Neville returned the gaze, a faint pink still staining his cheeks, no longer from embarrassment.  
  
"Neville, I-"  
  
"Shh!" Neville said, placing a finger on Goyle's lips, Goyle kissed the finger and in the next moment had a lapful of happy kissing Neville.  
  
Gregory Goyle couldn't be any happier.  
  
***  
  
"Well that's it. Now I've seen everything."  
  
Severus looked over at Methos in interest.  
  
"Neville," Methos explained, "is kissing his new boyfriend in the rosegarden." Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm going to regret this, I'm sure, but who is Neville's new boyfriend? Is it that Hufflepuff? Flitch-Fletchity?" Methos shook his head. "No? I'm surprised. I think that boy would kiss anything as long as it was male." Methos snorted. He had gotten the same impression.  
  
"No. It's one of yours."  
  
"What?" Severus looked out the window, surprised. He shook his head. "Well I don't believe it. Greg Goyle. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have believed it."  
  
"They look good together." Severus looked at Methos, bewildered. "What?" Methos asked innocently. Severus only shook his head and began to walk away. "Severus? What? Severus talk to me! What is it?" Methos followed his lover, smirking slightly to himself when the other man couldn't see, keeping up the innocently confused act all the way back to their rooms.  
  
***  
  
Neville pulled back slightly and gazed happily into Greg's eyes. Greg smiled back and kissed Neville's forehead.  
  
"Can this mean what I hope it means?" Neville asked quietly. Greg smiled.  
  
"I hope so. It's why I came out here."  
  
"To be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Neville sat still for a few moments in Greg's lap. Then he turned to his new boyfriend and asked.  
  
"Are we going public with this? Cause if we aren't then we better get out of a public place, and if we are, then I want to remind you we'll get a lot of flack for this, especially in the beginning with the state the houses are in. Pansy will kill you."  
  
"Pansy wont kill me," Greg replied, "She'll castrate me." Neville winced. "Until Draco returns to Slytherin and gives Pansy the boot it's not safe to be in the public eye. Bu as soon as she is gone, we can, you know."  
  
"Show public displays of affection?" Neville asked impishly.  
  
"Be seen together at all, really, but yes." Neville grinned.  
  
"I can't wait." He tucked his head against Greg's chest, and Greg hugged him tighter. They stayed like that till they heard a snicker from before them. They opened their eyes.  
  
Vincent Crabbe and Virginia Weasley stood before them. Vincent was smirking while Ginny smiled at them.  
  
"Aww! You two look so good together."  
  
"Yes. This does seem to be a popular trend, however, Gryffindors with Slytherins." Grinning leeringly, he turned to Ginny, his arms wide. "Come on, Ginny. Give me a hug."  
  
"No," she said firmly, backing up slightly, her face mock frightened.  
  
"Come here."  
  
"No, get away." She began to run around the bench, Crabbe chasing her. He finally cought and hugged her, Neville and Greg laughing from the bench. As soon as his arms about her loosened, she pulled an arm free and bopped him on the head, causing him to let her go.  
  
"Aww, come on, Baby, don't be like that."  
  
"Aww, Baby, nothing. I like girls and it's not something I can change, you know."  
  
"I do now."  
  
"Oh," Ginny blinked. "Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, well, yes. I like girls."  
  
"Well I know that now," Crabbe said. He shook his head. "Bullocks. Now I'll never get a girl."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Shut up Greg."  
  
TBC 


	25. In Which Nothing is Found

Chapter 25  
  
Percy woke suddenly to a violently knocking on his door. He scrambled for his glasses and tried to finger-comb his unruly mop of hair. Next to him Oliver snuffled and rolled over, muttering nonsense before going back to sleep. Percy shook his head at his husband, then glared blearily at the door as the knocking started again.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold on a tick!" He called, pulling on an oversized (they were Oliver's) pair of sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his narrow hips. He pulled open the door and blinked blearily at the excited form in front of him.  
  
"Hermione? What on earth are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
"The cloud, Percy, the great cloud! I know what it is!"  
  
Percy stared at Hermione, his fuzzy mind trying to wrap itself around what she was saying.  
  
"You know what the great cloud is."  
  
"I know what the great cloud is."  
  
He stared at her in her excitement and she stared back, not offering any more information.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me?" Percy asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh! Right...well...I was getting ready to go to bed and was digging though my trunk for a book to read, when I came across this."  
  
She held out the book and Percy took it, looking at it in wonder. It was a plain leather book, no title, with twin snakes, one gold and one copper, entwined on the cover. He opened the book and read the title on the page.  
  
"The Never Ending Story..." his brow furrowed, "well, that's a bit odd. Why write a book with no ending?" Hermione rolled her eyes and took the book back.  
  
"This book ends, Percy, really. The title comes from the book that this book is about." Percy blinked at her, not comprehending in his foggy sleep state. "The main character, Bastion, finds a book called "The Never Ending Story" while hiding from some bullies. He sneaks into the school attic and begins to read, getting lost in the story of Atreau, the great warrior boy, as he tries to find a human boy to save the Child-like Empress. Meanwhile, Fantasia, the land they live in is slowly being destroyed because nobody daydreams anymore and it creates a giant shadow called-"  
  
"The Nothing!" Percy exclaimed. "I know the story, but here in the wizarding world we call it, "The Trials of Bastion and Atreau."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Percy covered his mouth with his hand as the thought it over.  
  
"You know what this means? This means that Voldemort has summoned the Nothing!" Percy shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"We have to tell Dumbledore!" Hermione turned to race down the hall. Percy caught her arm.  
  
"Not so fast, Mione. The Nothing hasn't moved in the last few hours and I doubt it will before morning. He may not show it often, but Dumbldore is an old man, and he needs his rest. We can tell him in the morning."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. It's late, or early, rather. Go to bed. We'll tell him in the morning. I promise."  
  
"Ok. Goodnight, Percy."  
  
"Night." Hermione turned and left the hall, book hanging loose by her side. Percy closed the door and shook his head, "and she's the reasonable one," he muttered. Shedding glasses and pants and he climbed back into bed. Oliver, still deeply asleep, wrapped Percy in his arms. Percy smiled and kissed Oliver's forehead, once again drifting off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The sun was still below it's horizon when Methos opened his eyes the next morning. He cracked his neck and turned to look at Severus.  
  
'Sleeping like a baby,' he thought to himself. He snorted internally. 'Not for long.' Without warning his hand flew from under the covers and whapped Severus on the chest. He started and jerked awake, his hand reaching for his wand.  
  
"You don't want to do that," Methos said, his voice still gravelly from sleep. Severus stared dumbly at Methos. Realizing, finally, what was happening, Severus glared.  
  
"You know," Severus said, "There are more pleasant ways of wakening me up in the morning." Methos nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know, but none are so effective, will keep you on alert, and won't end up with me staying in bed with you." Severus smiled at that.  
  
"True, but I have been a spy for the Order on Dumbledore and his inner circle for19 years and counting. I am ever vigilant." Methos snorted.  
  
"You sound like Mad-Eye Moody." Severus scowled.  
  
"Neve compare me to that psycho, please. I am nothing like Moody. If I was I wouldn't be here with you now."  
  
"And you're better looking."  
  
"Yes, and I'm better looking."  
  
As they listed the differences they began getting ready and dressing; Methos in his white kendo pants and Severus in his black sweats. Severus grabbed their equipment bag as Methos grabbed their towels and the pair quietly made their way to their practice area.  
  
***  
  
The Bloody Baron floated down the dungeon corridor. He had just finished a particularly satisfying bout of Peeves punishing. Up ahead he sensed motion. Some students out of bed when they weren't supposed to be? He could only hope. It had been way too long since he had scared someone living. With the ease of any spectral projection, the Baron sank into the wall, waiting for his prey.  
  
"Why do I always get stuck carrying this thing? Why can't you carry it for once?"  
  
"Because I'm older than you, I get to designate, not be delegated."  
  
"That's bullocks and you know it."  
  
The Baron sighed. It was Severus and Methos on their way to their training room. They were never scared of him, though he did enjoy Methos' company. Resigned to his fate, the Baron floated once more out of the wall, right into their path.  
  
"Good Morning, Baron." Severus said respectfully. Methos grinned.  
  
"Good morning, indeed. And how are you on this wonderful pre-dawn?" The Baron scowled.  
  
"I'm bloody bored, that's what I am. The students have all been following the rules, lately. I've had no one to scare in week, unless you count Peeves and Binns, but it's just not the same." Methos tilted his head consolingly.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Baron. Unfortunately, Severus and I must be off or we'll loose the time to practice. But if your up for a spot of violence, you are welcome to come watch, and maybe even figure a way to let you duel again." The Baron perked up slightly (so slightly, in fact, that only Methos noticed) and nodded.  
  
"Very well. I shall join you. I have been to the room on my own enough to know where it is. I will meet you two there." He then passed through the wall once more. Severus shook his head at Methos.  
  
"How did you ever become friends with the Bloody Baron?"  
  
"Oh, I killed him."  
  
Severus did a double take.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I killed him, oh, ages ago, when this castle was still Inverness and he owned the place."  
  
"Inverness? Isn't that Macbeth's castle?" Methos just looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "No...no, no, no. The Bloody Baron is NOT Macbeth." Methos just smiled and walked away. "Methos...Methos...damnit Methos!" Severus sped up after Methos, his lover's tell tale cackle echoing down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
Metal crashed on Metal, the distinctive ringing loud and familiar. Sparks fly on a particularly hard hit as the two combatants circled round each other, neither giving any ground. They separated, and watched the other for a sign of weakness, when suddenly the one in black cried out, and dropped to the floor, clutching his arm in agony. The air of battle disappeared immediately.  
  
"Severus!" Methos jumped to his lover's side, touching his shoulder in concern. "Is it the mark?" Severus nodded, his teeth grit, unable to speak for the moment. After too many tense moments Severus relaxed, going limp.  
  
"I have to go," his voice was dead and his eyes stared blankly.  
  
"I know," Methos said softly. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it. I want that Voldemort dead and gone." Severus' head finally turned and he focused on Methos' face. His lips twitched in what was almost a smile.  
  
"You and me both."  
  
***  
  
Early the next morning Percy and Hermione found themselves in front of the Gargoyle to Dumbledore's office. "Ice Mice," Percy said, and the gargoyle moved to the side, permitting them entry. When they entered the office they found Dumbledore there, waiting for them.  
  
"Hello, dears. I believe you wanted to see me? Lemon Drop?"  
  
"No thank you, Headmaster. You know why we're here," Percy said, a trace of the perfect prefect coming back into his voice.  
  
"Yes. You have something to tell me about this cloud over the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"It's the Nothing."  
  
Dumbledore looked slightly confused, "From the Trials of Bastion and Atreau?" Percy nodded.  
  
"The same."  
  
"That is troubling," Dumbledore murmured. "And you believe Voldemort had summoned it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, I don't think so," Percy said. "It requires a tremendous amount of power to do so, and considering that he's still supporting two immortals in life...I don't believe he had that kind of power...unless..." Percy didn't finish. He didn't need to. They were all thinking the same thing.  
  
Unless Voldemort had more power than they had possibly imagined.  
  
Percy and Hermione both excused themselves. They had classes to go to.  
  
Dumbledore poured himself some tea. And had another lemon drop.  
  
***  
  
Later that night Methos was once again in Dumbledore's office, sipping firewhisky and sucking on lemon-drops. It was becoming a routine. Unlike normal, however, Minerva and Cassandra were absent. Methos stared into his tumbler.  
  
"I don't know how much longer Severus is going to be able to do this, Albus," Methos said quietly in a tone few had heard from his mouth before. Each time he's called the pain is worse."  
  
"I take it it's stopped fluctuating, then?" Methos nodded.  
  
"Yes. He commented the other day that the last time the calls fluctuated was when he was first initiated. I think now, that was why the pain wasn't consistent. Even though he had the mark before, his healing made the skin like new, and the memory of the curse was forgotten. Since it had been re- cast it's acting like a new mark."  
  
"And the pain increase?"  
  
"A reaction to his quickening."  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore nodded and picked at a scone. "And how are you dealing with this?" Methos snickered.  
  
"What happened to you normal subtlety and tact, Albus?"  
  
"It's on vacation." Methos laughed, a deep belly laugh that was part humor, part hysterics, and part firewhiskey. When he calmed he answered Dumbledore's question seriously.  
  
"I'm worried. The Death Eaters know who I am, or, at least, my brothers who work with Voldemort do, though I don't think he knows where I am, yet. If he were to find out where I am, or even that Severus and I share more than an acquaintance as co-workers, Severus' life can be made into a living hell. Voldemort knows about immortals, he has two who can identify him, and he likes torture. So, to answer your question, Albus, no, I'm not doing very well. Not very well at all."  
  
Albus looked into his tea. The only thing to do now was wait, and for the only man in the world who could one up Albus in mind games, he had no comfort.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it took so long to get out...I lost my notebook so I had to rewrite the entire thing, plus life kept getting in the way. It should be slowing down a bit, though, so I'll be updating a bit more regularly.  
  
Any questions, ask.  
  
Any art, please give.  
  
Reviews are ALWAYS welcome.  
  
Thank you to all reviewers who kicked my butt into gear on this stuff.  
  
I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


End file.
